Afro's Crossover Crew X The Dark Angel Empire Project
by KentaDavidTheCreator
Summary: 2 Enemy Teams From Both Series Team up in order to Destroy the World. Only 2 Herioc Teams, The Crossover Crew & The Dark Angel Empire are our only hopes to save us all from destrution! The first Crossover Fanfic to have both Crossover Series in one Epic Adventure! Expect OCs & 4th Wall Break-ins. Rated T for Crude (& Tasteless) Humor,Blood,Mild Language,Violence, & Dramatic Scenes
1. Proluges

Prologue 1.A: Last Tears

-1963 Drevis Residence-

"Aya~ Where are you Aya~"

Aya quickly ran down the hallways trying to find the way out. As she ran down the halls she kept on looking back making sure that she was ahead. Eventually she ran into a room with only a desk, an empty bookcase and one door. She heard the sound of a chainsaw. Knowing who it was she quickly shut the door however her father prevented her from shutting it.

"NO MORE RUNNING AYA!"

Aya let out a gasp and quickly ran for the other door. She managed to get it open and she ran within a church. As she tried to make her escape, she suddenly fell to the floor face first. She let out a gasp when she saw it was one of the dolls her father created.

"Come with me…." It said

"NO!"

She then turned and in front she saw her father with a chainsaw in his hand. "I've had enough with this game of tag." He said with the voice of a psycho, "N-no!" Aya said, "Father, please don't this! I-I don't want this! I-I just want to be with you and mother! Please! I love you, father!" The father let out a smile to Aya; a smile that Aya didn't like. "Don't worry Aya." He said, "For now on, father and Aya will be together forever...Aya."

"I LOVE YOU!"

The burning candle faded within the wind with nothing but a scream.

-Elsewhere, Spera Forest-

A young blonde girl down a muddy pathway, faraway from a house within the forest. She had gotten halfway down the muddy road, when the atmosphere suddenly changed around her. She turned around behind her and saw a legless girl with no eyes dragging herself down the muddy trail. She had tried to say something to her, but no words came out of the poor girls mouth.

"VIOLA!"

The blonde girl, Viola turned around to see a man with a rifle, whom she can tell is her father. "Viola! Are you alright?! Are you safe?!" Viola nodded her head to him; as quick as she could she ran behind her father. "What? What is it?" her father asked. He looked in front of him and saw the legless girl, just a few feet away.

"Fh...Fha...aa...th...dh...dh...di..."

"STAY BACK YOU MONSTER!"

He fired two rounds, and just like that the girl was dead. The father turned around and simply walked away from the scene.

Unknown to the father, Viola smiled and giggled in amusement.

Than, she just walked away.

-1876, Art Museum-

Ib walked into a room with a large painting that had said "Fabricated World".

"Could this take me back to the real world?"

All of sudden there was a flash of light and the frame around the painting disappeared. Ib prepared herself to take a leap; just when she was about to jump she suddenly felt pain within her chest and she fell to the ground. She turned to see that her rose was now nothing but petals. Ib felt herself, slowly fading. She than looked back at the painting; the painting began to turn to ash. Ib felt tears trailing down her eyes.

"Mommy...Daddy... I feel... sleepily..."

She shut her eyes, going to sleep into her eternal dream.

-1482, Fides Meadow-

The moon shined silver in the sky, and the angels above the clouds had cried. The snow was covered in blood and the flowers had died in the presence of the dead. Crows flew to the scene of what had happened. Ruby fell to her knees due to the amount of blood she had lost. She had killed a demon from the devil, Rache, her only sister, her only family. A young white hair girl Weiss ran to her side as Ruby fell to the ground. "RUBY!" she cried. She broke down in tears when she saw the condition Ruby was in. "Dear God!" Weiss said as more tears trailing down her face, "Hang on I'll go and get help!"

Ruby grabbed her arm stopping her from going anywhere. "No Weiss... My time... is... up..." Ruby said with a moan, "Ruby! Don't say that!" Weiss yelled, "Just hang on!" Ruby slowly shook her head, "I...I feel... myself... fading... Weiss..." Ruby said to her coughing up blood, "Ruby! Please don't talk!" Weiss yelled trying to stop her from bleeding, "Weiss... Forget it... the bleeding won't stop..." Ruby told her, "Get...Get out of here... before... they find you..."

W: "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU! HELL I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!"

R: "You... have... to..."

W: "NO! I CAN'T! YOU'RE MY FRIEND! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!"

R: "Weiss... I'm... I'm sorry... But... but you... don't have... a choice..."

W: "Ruby... Don't do this... You'll die here..."

R: "Exactly... Just let me...die..."

W: "Why?"

R: "So... I can... finally... repay all the... sins... I have... made..."

W: "Ruby..."

R: "Go... Weiss... Live for us... for... all of us..."

Weiss just turned away from Ruby, and bit her lip. She than gave on last look to Ruby and disappeared from Ruby's sight. Ruby looked up to the sky to see the moonshine silver. "So..." she said, "This is... what... it's like... to die..."

Ruby reached up to the sky and felt the rain to change to ice in the palm of her hands.

Than a smile appeared on her face, and she let herself cry her last tears.

"It feels nice..."

Prologue 1B: Daily Life

Meanwhile in another was just a warm Friday afternoon at the home of our Poofy Hedgehog, Afro & his Team, the Crossover Crew. A Group of young heroes who take on weird, dangerous (Sometimes Unnatural) cases & fight dangerous villains along the way. Assisting him are the main leaders, Pinkamena Diane "Pinkie" Pie, second in command. Sonic the Hedgehog & Rainbow Dash, the fearless leaders of the Speed Squad. Twilight Sparkle & Shadow the Hedgehog, the mind behind the Research Division. Vanopelle Von Schweetz, Neo Helios & Chris the Waddle Dee, the leaders of the Junior CC. Trixie Lulamoon, Leader of the Magic Masters, Bandana Dee, Supervisor of the Weapons Meisters & Finally The Teams' Mascot & Leader of the Pet Troop, Zeo The Chao.

Today, our heroes have just received a case from one of Afro's Neighbors, to look for their cat. As they headed to Downtown Central City Park & surprisingly unlike most cases this one was pretty normal.

(Music: Gokigen-Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Target OST 1)

Rainbow Dash asker her team "Say guys?"

Afro replied "What's up Dashie?"

Rainbow Dash wondered as she told them "Doesn't this case seem normal compared to the other cases?"

Afro noticed as he thought about it and responded "Come to think of it...yeah..."

Vanopelle was puzzled (due to her first time with the CC) and questioned "You guys never had a normal case before? i Find that mostly believable."

Neo told her "Yeah. Most of the time our cases can be quite weird sometimes. Like finding something ancient only to figure out that there are sophisticated pirates with british accents with looks that came from an 8-bit game from another dimension come at try to take it and attack us or the time we had to fend off against Aliens with heads that are the shape of an ice cream swirl serve."

Chris corrected him as he said to him "Dude, I tasted their heads. That's not Ice Cream. It's poo."

Bandana Dee questioned "Why would you taste their heads in the first place?"

"No wonder it had that odd smell." Neo said in disgust.

Vanopelle snickered as Chris for tasting the alien head that were supposedly poo.

"Man, for a Blonde Hair Cockroach, You must had fun tasting Doddy Heads. Hehehe" Vanopelle insulted

Chris, ignoring her comment went to bandana's ear and told him "Yo Bandana, if you ever met a girl like Vanopelle. Don't date her. You might catch her nappy hair syndrome."

Vanopelle, insulted by Chris' remarks to her came up to his face and told him. "WHAT DID YOU JUST TOLD HIM, YOU BLONDE HAIR COCKROACH?!"

Chris responded "You heard me, Nappy Hair Glitch Girl."

Vanopelle yelled "AT LEAST I DON'T TASTE ANY ALIENS' HEAD THAT SMELL LIKE POO!"

Chris, Annoyed Came To her Face & Threatened. "oh, so you wanna fight, Nappy Hair?"

Vanopelle replied "Yeah! I'm In the Mood to kick your Blonde Hair Cockroach-"

Soon, Afro Stepped in and nooged their Heads.

"Shut it! You Dumb Brats!" Our Fluffy protagonist shouted "Today is Not the day to argue! We Have a Normal Case for once in our lives! Don't make this one abnormal!"

Chris & Vanopelle rubbed their heads in pain as Afro instructed them not to argue.

"As long as I don't get Blonde Hair Cockroach germs. I'm fine" said Vanopelle, who turned her back to the waddle Dee.

"Same goes with Nappy Hair Syndrome" Chris remakes as he does the same.

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she told herself "Why did I join this team?"

Shadow joined in her conversation and said "I'm thinking the same thing Twi. I'm thinking the same thing"

(Music Ends)

—-

Central City Park

Our heroes Finally made to their destination of where their case is gonna be solved. The Grassy parks of Downtown Central City.

(Music: Opening-Pokemon Anime Sound Collection)

Afro gather everyone of his teammates and began discussing the objective of the case "Okay guys, you know the deal here right?"

Pinkie: "Of course!"

Sonic: "Find the neighbor's cat"

Twilight:"And get it done right!"

Chris:"Because that's the objective of the Crossover Crew!"

Neo asked"But how will we find him?"

Afro replied "simple! We separated into teams. Me,Pinkers and Zeo Take north. Chris,Vanopelle,& Neo take west. Sonic,Dashie,& Twi take South and Trixie,Bandana & Shadow take east. The cat can be anywhere around this place. Now team, What's our Motto?"

Rainbow Dash:"We take any case!"

Vanopelle: "No matter how Weird"

Neo: "How unnatural"

Shadow:"or how dangerous it can be"

Bandana:"We get Paid if the job is done right!"

Trixie:"for we're "The Great and Powerful"

Afro:"Crossover Crew! NOW EVERYONE! LETS FIND THAT CAT!"

With the CC's cheer, they began to split into teams and look for the cat. It wasn't easy for Afro's Team. Then again, Sonic's team is not doing Good either. Trixie's Team had the worst luck, meanwhile with Chris' Team. The Reckless youngsters finally found The cat but soon it cause them trouble resulting in a wild cat chase

(Music: Go! Go! Naruto-Naruto OST)

"Get back here! You stupid cat!" Shouted Chris & Vanopelle who were less calm about the however was calm as he joins the duo as they continue their chase. "Sometimes I wondered why I worked with those two knuckleheads" Neo thought to himself.

Soon as the chase continues. Chris & Vanopelle are arguing already.

Chris: "GET OUT OF MY WAY,NAPPY HAIR GLITCH GIRL"

Vanopelle:"YOU GO FIRST BLONDE HAIRED COCKROACH!HOPEFULLY I DON'T STEP ON YOU! OH WAIT..YES I DO!"

Chris:"DO YOU WANNA DIE,STUPID NAPPY HAIR GLITCH GIRL?! YOU'LL GET A BOYFRIEND WITH HAIR LIKE YOURS!"

Vanopelle:"AND YOU'LL NEVER GET A GIRLFRIEND WITH STUPID BLONDE ANTENNAS LIKE YOURS!"

Soon, the CC noticed and were unamused the 2 are causing disturbance in the peace.

Afro: "yo Bandana, Neo can't handle this alone. Help him out will ya?"

Bandana gets his spear ready as he twirls it around performing his signature move Waddle Copter as he responds"I had a feeling you'll say that".Bandana files to the location of the chase as he joins in colleagues in capturing the feline.

Neo:"ah Bandana, just in time too. A little help capturing the cat bad calming Vanopelle & Chris here."

Bandana:"That's what I came here to do. geez, I don't know who's the pain. Chris & Vanopelle or this cat"

Neo: "I'm gonna go with both"

And so the Chase continued for a span of 20 minutes. It wasn't long with the 4 finally cornered it.

Chris:"hehe, Here Kitty, Kitty Kitty"

Vanopelle: "We're not gonna hurt you...yet"

Neo & Bandana are already looking at the two funny.

Neo: "well that's sure to get the cat back to us"

Soon the Cat Hissed as it started to attack Chris by lashing at his face.

Chris: "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW"

Vanopelle laughed at the hot Blooded Waddle Dee's Pain that he's suffering right now.

"Serves you right, Blondie" Said Vanopelle.

The Next thing that happened is the cat went at Vanopelle and attacked her face.

Vanopelle: "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW. GET OFF YOU STUPID FURBALL!"

Neo & Bandana shook their heads in disappointment as Bandana said " it like looking at two Chris or two Vanopelles & the Same time". Neo Replied "I can Tell..."

Soon the Cat Started To Attack Bandana Dee next. Then Finally it attacked Neo & Bandana let out a yowl as the cat does te damage on them. the pesky feline runs back & Charges at the CC.

Afro: "Oh Boy"

Zeo came in front of the cat as he performed Heaven's Judgement on it.

(Music Ends)

Zeo:"You're Welcome"

Afro was Pissed as he grabs Zeo & Tosses him on the Floor. He Starts to yell out " YOU STUPID CHAO! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! WE CAN GET IN BIG TROUBLE FOR THIS ONE! I CAN UNDERSTAND ENEMIES, OTHER PEOPLE'S POKEMON and OR DIGIMON, THE CAST OF JERSEY SHORE,THE NINJAGO CREW,THE INCREDIBLE CREW & SUCH! BUT USING HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT ON ANOTHER PERSON'S PET IS A TOTALLY DIFFERENT STORY!"

Zeo Got up and Responded: "OH SO WHAT YOU EXPECT ME TO LET IT ATTACK YOU, THEN?! MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HELP YOU NEXT TIME! YOU STUPID POOFY IDIOT OF A MASTER!"

Afro: "WHAT WAS THAT YOU-"

Soon the two were interrupted by Sonic & Dashie's dropkick.

RD: "KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TWO!"

Sonic: "GEEZ, NOT EVEN NEO & TRIXIE ARGUE THIS MUCH AS YOU TWO!"

Afro Rubbed his Head in pain as he asked Sonic & Dashie"Must you two do that?"

"That's more painful than Afro's Domestic Violence Tactics" Zeo implied as he rubbed his head in pain as well he then thought about what he said earlier and took it back "Wait. Scratch that. Afro's Domestic Violence Tactics are always worse"

Pinkie Pie, being her Optimistic self told her team"on the bright side. We found the Kitty!"

Bandana: "The Bad News, it's fired due to Zeo's Heaven's Judgement Attack"

Zeo: "You're welcome"

Neo: "we could give it a clean up"

Vanopelle: "sound like a plan,Neo. If it doesn't scratch us first"

(After a few hours of cleaning)

Afro with a sigh of relief told the CC."we'll guys. We finally cleaned the old pain. Now let's return it to my neighbor and get that reward money-" Suddenly a mechanical arm grabbed The Cat along with Zeo and began to go inside a mechanized Gundam-like robot.

Sonic: "what the?"

Afro: "A GUNDAM?!"

Neo: "something tells me this is somewhat copyrighted"

Vanopelle pinched her nose as she inferred "not to mention,it smells like old people. Really old people"

Suddenly, the mech's Pilots' spoke from the mic.

?:"HEY! Who are you calling old?"

?: Chrysalis, calm down. They might notice us.

?: Besides our goal is to make this mechanized Gundam, take the cat and the chao and sell it for money!

?: "dude, did we really had to make this Gundam? I mean Sunrise & Bandai Namco will get pretty mad at us for stealing their design"

?: and I thought you where the smart one, Marx. For shame"

?:"Sometimes I wonder why I work with you idiots"

Soon in a instant. the CC recognized those voices inside the robot. For the ones who were piloting it was no other than their Archenemies, Team Monstrous.

R.D.:"say those voices sound quite familiar! Don't you think Twi?"

Twilight:"No Doubt about it! It's Team Monstrous!"

(Music:Team Rocket Theme (Battle Frontier)-Pokemon Anime Sound Collection)

Chrysalis: "Prepare for trouble, there's no bet."

Mephiles: "Make it double, we stole your pets."

Chrysalis: "As evil as old as the galaxy."

Mephiles: "Send here to fulfill our destiny."

Marx: "With the help of us, That's who!."

Chrysalis: "To nurture the evils of truth and love."

Mephiles: "To extend our care to the stars above."

Chrysalis: "QUEEN CHRYSALIS!"

Mephiles: "MEPHILES THE DARK!"

Marx: "MARX!"

Boom-Boom: "KOOPA DUO, BOOM-BOOM!"

Pom-Pom: "AND POM-POM!"

Gilda: "AND GILDA, THE NAMES YOU SHOULD KNOW!"

Chrysalis: "ANYWHERE THERE'S PEACE IN THE UNIVERSE!"

Mephiles:"TEAM MONSTROUS-"

Marx:"WILL BE THERE!"

Chrysalis,Mephiles, & Marx:" TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!:"

Boom-Boom & Pom-Pom: "SO WATCH OUT!"

Gilda:"THAT'S RIGHT!"

A wind tumbliy rolls in. Afro wonders as he picks his nose, "Say aren't they missing someone?" Frustrated, Team Monstrous Snaps at Afro.

Chrysalis: "OKAY, WE GET IT! DISCORD'S NO LONGER WITH US!"

Mephiles: "YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN LIKE JERKS! IDIOTS!"

Marx: "SERIOUSLY! YOU GUYS CAN BE MORONS!"

Pom-Pom: "YOU CROSSOVER LOSERS ENJOY TROLLING US, ARE YOU?"

Boom-Boom: "especially the part where you mess up our names!"

Gilda: "THE DAY YOU & YOUR LOSER CC FRIENDS TRULY DIE,I'LL BE CELEBRATING AT METAL'S PLACE!"

Afro: "Shut it, Turkey Slave. We Can Do this as much as we want"

Gilda: "WHAT WAS THAT, YOU POOFY SADISTIC IDIOT?"

Sonic: "Give it up,Team Monstrous! Let the pets go!"

Marx: "HEHEHE! Like we're gonna do that!"

Boom-Boom: "LET'S SEE WHAT THIS BAD BOY CAN DO"

Afro: "LIKE I'LL LET THAT HAPPEN! AFRO BOOST!"

(Music: Gym Battle (Unova)-Pokemon Anime Sound Collection)

Soon The Battle Began With Afro Charging at the Mecha with his Signature Move,Afro Boost. The Robot then entered it's defend mode by Raising it's Shied. Soon Afro was Deflected by it.

Afro: "GAH! DAMN IT!"

Pinkie Pie: "AFRO!"

Sonic: "HEY!"

Rainbow Dash: "NOT COOL, FREAKSHOWS!"

Soon Sonic & Dashie began to combo move to charge at Team Monstrous.

S & RD: "HERE WE GO! RAINBOOM BOOST"

Gilda: "NOPE!"

The Mecha Avoided the attack & Shot it's Plasma Gun at the 2 Speeders. The Attack hits Causing Sonic & RD To fall.

Sonic: "WHA!"

Rainbow Dash: "AHH!"

Neo: "SONIC! RAINBOW DASH!"

Chris: "OKAY! NOW I'M REALLY MAD"

Pinkie: "COME ON,GUYS!"

Afro: "TIME WE KICK SOME MONSTROUS ASS!"

Soon It was an All out Battle Royale With The Crossover Crew Vs. Team Monstrous. Bandana attacked the arms first with his spear, The Gundam took out its sword and fought with Bandana Dee. Meanwhile, Shadow & Twilight used Magic Chaos Spear on the shield. But it only gave little damage to it.

Shadow: "Damn it!"

Twilight: "our attacks aren't working!"

Chris: "I can help with that! WADDLE PUNCH!"

Using his Hot-Bloodedness Chris Used his Signature Waddle Punch to Make the Shield Weaken.

Vanopelle: "MY TURN!"

The Adventurous Racer use her Glitch abilities & Gave The Shield a Fearsome Kick, causing to break.

Team Monstrous: "NOT COOL! NOT COOL!"

The mecha then unsheathed it's blade and lashed it at our heroes. The CC dodged the attacks with sharp reflexes and skill. Neo, avoided the attack, lands on a tree.

Neo; "okay, let's see if I can lay a scratch on this thing! NEO LANCE"

Calling out his signature weapon, The Neo Lance, the young filly of the Alicorn clan charges at The Robot. Soon It parried all of it's Free Strikes.

Bandana: "TIME TO GIVE THIS ONE A SHOT! WADDLE RAINBOW SPEAR!"

The Spear Glowed with Rainbow Energy & The Tip Began to glow and Form a Bigger Energy Tip powered with Bandana's Will. Bandana Let out a Battle Cry as he Cut the Robot's Hand off.

Marx: "TCH! ROTTEN WADDLE PEST!"

The Mecha Soon Punched The Blue Bandana Wearing Waddle Dee to the ground.

"BANDANA WADDLE DEE!" Shouted Neo,Chris & Vanopelle

Trixie: "looks like we're gonna have to give this one a shot! AFRO! PINKIE!

Afro & Pinkie: "GOT IT!"

As Pinkie Unveiled her Party Cannon, Afro got and was launched out of the party cannon and Trixie used her lighting magic to power up Afro & Cling to the Gundam like a hairball powered with static electricity.

Afro: "OKAY! LET'S SEE WHAT "DA FRO" CAN DO! AFRO SPIN DASH, THUNDER STYLE!"

Afro spin dashed with The Lighting Magic & spun around the robot. Making its missiles offline.

Chrysalis: "TCH, YOU POOFY PEST OF A HEDGEHOG!"

Before Chrysalis Used the other Fist to knock Afro off. The Poofy Hero used his quickstep attack to avoid it. Making the Robot Damage itself.

Mephiles: "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Afro: "HEHE! YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

Sonic: "HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!"

In a Spilt Second, Afro sees Sonic & Dashie Tagging along with Them.

Afro asked "When did you guys get here?" Sonic Replied "I'm always here, Afro" Dashie added "Same here, Afro! Triple Combo Time?" Afro says " Triple Combo Time!" With that said The 3 Accelerated at the speed at the sound and ran around the robot faster. "GET OFF,YOU PESTS!" The Robot tried to shook them off as it tries to stay in control. Afro Took out His Blades, Vivid Steel & Vivid Shoto And was About to land the Finishing Blow.

Afro: "okay! Time to end this! NAGOTA SCHOOL OF THE SWORD ARTS TECH. 8, SWIFT ASSASSIN,THUNDER STYLE!

Afro used the Static Electricity He got from Trixie's Lighting Magic and Cut the Core with his blades, But it only left a gash on the core.

Afro: "Damn it! No dice!"

Team Monstrous Gave a Out a Laugh at Afro's Failure.

Chrysalis: "Nice try, Boy."

Marx: "I made this guy really hard in order for those toothpicks not to cut fully!"

Afro: "tch! That's Real Dirty! All right! TIME I PIECE THROUGH THAT GUNDAM!" NAGOTA SCHOOL OF THE SWORD ARTS TECH.-"

Soon from a distance a car nearly almost landed on Afro's Foot,giving him a shocked expression. "THAT...WOULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Shouted Afro

Chrysalis: "DAMN IT! I WAS HOPING FOR THAT CAR TO HIT YOU!"

Mephiles: "so close too!"

Gilda: "So much for my dreams of living life without this sadist"

Pinkie: "oh no! AFRO!"

The CC ran to their leader to check if he's okay.

Rainbow Dash: "you okay, Afro?"

Afro nods his head in agreement "yeah, I should be fine."

Neo asked "what was that about?"

Twilight responded "not sure, Guess some was so mad, They feel like tossing cars around"

Shadow: "could be"

Sonic: "can't be Knuckles. He's training with AJ,Honey,Kenzie. he said he was Training with AJ,Honey & Kenzie at The Kitsune Shrine Today."

Afro: "Eggy (Afro's Nickname for Eggman) & Bowsy (nickname for Bowser) are out of commission for a while."

Bandana: "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WENT FULL SUPER SAYIAN & FIST OF THE NORTH STAR ON THEM DURING OUR LAST CASE!"

Vanopelle wondered "so who could it be?"

Soon another Car came almost falling on Afro's Foot.

Gilda & Chrysalis: "DAMN IT! Why can't it be on his foot this time?"

Pom-Pom: "you guys are really willing to see him dead do you?"

Afro: SERIOUSLY! WHAT'S WITH THE DAMN CARS ALREADY?!"

Soon There was a Commotion on the streets as Both Teams saw a group of people running for their lives from Something Or Someone.

Vanopelle: "huh? What's Going on?"

Chris: "it could be people running away from a Ke$ha Concert"

Afro: "Whatever the 411 is, I'll Check to see if i can get info. You guys Handle the Freakshows in Their Copyrighted Piece of junk"

Team Monstrous: "HEY!"

With that Said, Afro rushes into the crowd to see what's the problem.

Afro comes in contact with a Resident of DTC City & Asked "Hey! What's Going on?" The Inhibitor told Afro. "IT'S THE DEADMEN! THE DEADMEN HAS ESCAPED!" Afro Wonders about that name for a Second _"Deadmen...where did i hear that name before"_ He Then Remember the Time When he was watching Toonami on [adult swim] The Day when The Premiere of Deadman Wonderland came on & Remembers all 12 Episodes of the Series. Afro rethought _"No way...It can't be...It's Just an Anime Right? Hehehehe. Then Again, Afro's Crossover Crew As well as Afro's Crossover Adventures is Bound to have Anime Characters to be in it. we solved cases for Naruto to defeat that Masked Man in order to prevent The 5th Great Ninja War. We Helped Toriko in his Gourmet Hunt for that Rhino-Steak With his Pals, I wanted to stay in the world longer. We Even Helped The Straw Hats find lost treasure one time. Bandanna was Seasick at that time. Helping Out the Odd Jobs From Gintama work on a Construction site at Edo. Neo & Trixie were way worse there. we even helped Goku & His Friends Defeat Bliss from Destroying the world in That New DBZ:Battle of the Go-"_ Afro was Soon Interrupted by Neo & Bandana Dee Who kicked him in the face and yelled " DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CHANGING HISTORY ON THAT LAST PART YOU POOFY IDIOT!"

Afro: "owowowowo, You guys just made me lose my Train of Thought, Say What did you guys-"

Vanopelle: "No Worries, Blonde-Hair Cockroach used his Hot-Bloodedness & Got Zeo & the Cat out from the Freakshows' Robotic knee.

Zeo: "Why do i have a Feeling This Is gonna Lead to an overused meme joke? Anywho. This Deadman, Who was it?"

Bystander: "Well.. She has a Brown small braid. She has brown eyes and a tongue piercing. and a wears a yellow dress that reaches down to her knees. Not to mention she has blood whips coming from her hair!"

Neo: "Blood Whips?"

Sonic: "Afro, Don't tell me"

Afro nodded his head "hate to say it, But yeah. Minatsuki Takami is around here in DTC City."

The Whole CC was in shock

Chris: "YOU MEAN THAT PHYSCO GIRL WITH THE BRANCH OF SIN: WHIP WING?"

Trixie: "AND THE ONE WHO CAN A BE A BIGGER SADIST THAN YOU?"

From the Park, Team Monstrous Heard their conversation.

Gilda: "Great! Just what i need. Another Sadist that's worse than Afro"

Pinkie: "what are gonna Do, Afro"

Afro: "what else? We Gotta face her head-on!"

Bystander: "WAIT! THERE'S ALSO SOMEONE WITH HER AS WELL!"

Crossover Crew: "HUH?!"

Bystander: "yes. A Guy with weird clothing, light green hair,he had stitches on his wrist & legs. Even that creepy smile scares me"

Pinkie: "that's-"

Afro: "Toto Sakigami!"

Sonic: "Looks like Deadman Wonderland's undergoing a real situation there!"

Chris pounds his Stubs as he announced "looks like we have one more Case to deal with!" Afro Repiled "yeah! Time to put the Escapees Back in their Cells!" Twilight Asked "But how are gonna-" Soon an Explosion was heard from a distance with 2 figures fighting a long haired chimera.

Vanopelle: "that Answers our question"

Afro: "We Got No Time To waste! LET'S GO CC!"

Crossover Crew: "RIGHT!"

And so the Crossover Crew Headed to the location of the explosion where the battle is held there. Team Monstrous decided to follow them with them knowing.

(music Ends)  
-

Prologue 1C: New Adventure!

(Music:Rage of Lunacy-Bleach OST 2)

At DTC Parking lot, Minatsuki Takami & Toto Sakami were Fighting the Chimera who was no other than the Homunculi named Envy. The Battle was intense as the 3 fighter fought like it was a deathmatch.

Toto: "Geez,Minatsuki. Your Boyfriend's Being a Pain. Can't you do something about him?

Minatsuki: "Quit Whining, I'm On it."

Soon Minatsuki Pinned Envy to the ground Using her Branch of Sin: Whip Wing. Envy then returned to his normalform.

Envy: "GAH! Damn it!"

Minatsuki Went down on Envy as she Threatened "Give up, Envy. You Already Lost as it is. So There's No Point in Struggling Now, Is There? Now, Tell Me Where The Base Is or we'll have to do things the hard way!" Envy Responded " I RATHER DIE THAN TELL YOU WHERE THE BASE IS!" Minatsuki Replied "well shit, GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO DO THINGS THE HARD WAY!" She Lifts Him up with the Whip Wing as she prepares her finish blow. "YOU'VE ALREADY DIED AS MANY TIMES AS YOU DID BEFORE BUT THIS TIME I'LL MAKE THIS ONE SPECIAL!" Soon a Energy Slash-Like Boomerang came out of nowhere & cut Minasuki on the shoulder. The Psycho girl winced in pain as she lets go of Envy from her grasp.

Minasuki: "GAH! WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!"

Soon Afro's Voice from afar was heard "He's Standing right behind you!"

Pinkie: "And He has help from his friends too!"

(Music:Pokémon Gym (Version 2)-Pokémon Anime Sound Collection)

The Duo plus Envy looked at the Building Ceiling as they see the Crossover Crew Coming down & confronting them.

Minatsuki asked "Who are you guys supposed to be?" Afro Responded as he gives an epic badass pose. "We're The Team That's Gonna Send your Asses back to Deadman Wonderland of Course! We're THE CROSSOVER CREW!"

Rainbow Dash: "ONE OF THE GREATEST TEAMS IN THE WORLD!"

Sonic: "FROM SOLVING CASES!"

Pinkie: "TO DEFEATING CROOKS LIKE YOU TWO!"

(Music Stops Midway)

There was a tumbling wind for a few seconds

Minatsuki: "Never heard of you guys. Now Do you mind? Mommy & Daddy are having a argument here."

Afro: "oh? Mom & Dad are arguing again huh? The Kids Won't be too happy if they see mommy & daddy fighting again.

Minatsuki: "wait a Sec. Children?

Envy: "we never even did it once before"

Afro: "Are you sure?"

the Scene then turns to Vanopelle who's Dressed Just like Minasuki & has the Same hairstyle as Her along with Chris Who's Hair was Long like Envy's But he still had his antennas.

Chris: "Sister, Mommy & Daddy are Arguing again."

Vanopelle: "This is bad Big Brother. What's gonna happen? Will they divorce or Something?"

Chris: "on the Bright side, I get to stay with Daddy."

Vanopelle: "NO WAY I WANT TO STAY WITH DADDY"

Chris: "NO! ME!"

Vanopelle: "NO ME!"

Minatsuki: "JUST HOLD ON! HOW CAN THAT BE OUR CHILDREN?! THEY LOOK NOTHING LIKE US! ESPECALLY THE BLONDE ONE! HE'S NOT EVEN HUMAN! HOW CAN HE HAVE BLOND HAIR WHEN ENVY HAS GREEN?!"

Vanopelle: "You had an Affair With that guy next to you, Mommy Remember?"

Minatsuki: "FIRST OF ALL. I'M NOT YOUR MOM! SECOND, HOW CAN I HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH TOTO? HE HAS LIGHT GREEN HAIR. NOT BLONDE LIKE SOME KIND OF SUPER SAYIAN!"

Chris: "I Dyed My Hair because I think it's Cooler this way"

Minatsuki: "Right, ALSO HOW CAN THAT BE MY DAUGHTER? AND HOW CAN SHE HAVE NAPPY DIRTY HAIR LIKE THAT?! IT'S LIKE SHE WENT TO THE CANDYLAND DUMPSTER OR SOMETHING!"

Vanopelle: "I Wanted my hair to be this way. I think it's cooler"

Afro then went into a Dr. Phil Costume & Began his part of the skit.

Afro: "Hello, I'm Dr. Phro. Today We Have Have Minasuki Takami With Env-"

Before he could begin, Envy was gone.

Vanopelle: "huh? Daddy Vanished!"

Chris: "who's Gonna Take care of us now?"

Neo: "ENOUGH WITH THE ACT ALREADY, THE DUDE'S GONE!"

Rainbow Dash: "Really? Damn..."

Sonic: "And me & Dashie was just gonna do our part too"

Bandana: "I can't believe you two wouldn join this circus"

Shadow & Twilight Still wondered _"Really, Why did we join this team?_" Minatsuki let out her anger in many ways as she tore up the skit and attacked our heroes (who dodged it with skill).** "GAAHHHHHHHHH! YOU F**KING PESTS DONE IT NOW!"** Toto came to Minatsuki to calm her down.

Toto: "Calm Down, Minatsuki, We'll find him Soon. Damn, i can't believe that skit distracted us from our mission. Now how are we gonna find the base now."

Minatsuki: "We Could kill these Witnesses infront of us!"

Toto: "Hold on, Minasuki. Look at that black-Red Striped Guy for a Second"

Minkatsuki Looked & asked "Is That- Nah, Our Shadow is Way more Dumb looking that this one."

Afro: "Wait, You're Looking for Shadow? Then Again You doesn't hate "The ultimate Lifeform"?"

Shadow told twilight as he was annoyed by Afro's Remarks "Remind me to kill Afro later."

Twilight: "Noted"

Soon Team Montrous came at the last moment.

Team Monstrous: "uhh, GUYS?! WHAT ABOUT US?!"

Both teams looked at the freakshows as they spoke behind them.

Vanopelle: "what about you guys?"

Afro: "we're not dealing with you guys at the moment. First if all,you losers are less of a threat right now. Secondthese guys are a bigger threat because they're deadmen. Thrid, you guys are Main non-serious Villians of the Afro's Crossover series who cause trouble where ever we go. Like a Team Rocket-esquire. Also these deadmen are dangerous so yeah. You go bye-bye now. Zeo?"

Zeo: "on it,Afro! HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!"

Zeo unleashed his electric attack on Team Monstrous which caused an explosion. Sending them flying.

Chrysalis: "That ungreatful Poofy pest! HOW DARE HE!"

Mephiles: "using that Chao and sending us flying with that insult! I feel offended!"

Marx: "even in Other Croosover series, we still get this treatment"

Boom-Boom: "why do I have a feeling we'll more pain in the next chapters?"

Pom-Pom: "THEY EVEN MESSED UP MY HAIR"

Gilda: "I'm not kidding when I say this, I hate that Poofy Hedgdehog"

Team Monstrous: "LOOKS LIKE TEAM MONSTROUS' BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

As they were sent flying they disappear with a Ding.

Toto: well that was weird.

Minatsuki:tell me about it. now where was I? Oh yeah! Killing off these Crossover shitheads!

(Music:-Gintama OST 2)

Shadow: "Sounds Like the Miss wants a little Fight from us!"

Vanopelle: "What's The Stats,Afro?"

Afro: "Simple! WE ATTACK HEAD ON!"

Crossover Crew: "YEAH!"

Before The CC Attack the Deadmen. A Snake Yelled out.

?: STOP!

(Record scratch)

Both Teams came to a Halt & saw the Snake.

?: Minatsuki! Toto! We Found the Base. We're done here.

Afro was enraged at this and started to rant **"AW COME ON! WE DIDN'T EVEN LAY FINGER ON TOTO YET! WHAT'S THAT IDIOT CREATOR THINKING?!"**

(Meanwhile at the Creators' place in New York). The Creator (me): *slacking off on this Proluge as he slept. He soon wakes up* EH?! Oh, should continue this.

Sorry about that, Now back to our Story. Afro looked at the snake for a second & remembers it. he then thinks about it for a second _"that snake...WAIT A SEC!"_ The poofy hedgehog was in shock _"THAT'S MEDUSA FROM SOUL EATER! SHE'S INVOLDED IN THIS TOO?! But wait, her arrows are different than the ones I see in Soul Eater. What the Hell's going on? Something's pretty off about this. And I'm not talking about our usual weirdness & abnoramalites in ACC. But a whole other level of weird here."_

Minatsuki asked "but Medusa! What about those guys! There're witnesses!" Medusa replied "no worries, they're not our concern...yet. You Crossover Crew Guys better becareful. especially the Afro guy. I would watch where I step if I were you. Hehehe. Come on guys. We're leaving." Toto sighed as he followed "Man, I was hoping to have fun with you guys already. Guess we'll play with you guys another time.  
Minatsuki glared at our heroes and threated "I won't forgive you for what you did to my shoulder! Crossover Crew was it? Well no matter, Next time we meet make no mistake! You Crossover Fuckers are gonna get it! Starting with you, POOFY SAMURAI!

The trio walks away. leaving only the Crossover Crew.

Sonic: "Well,That Was...weird"

Bandana Dee: "Weirder than most of our cases."

Rainbow Dash: "well, We Should bring this cat back to it's owner so we can get the reward money all ready"

Afro: "yeah"

* * *

(At Afro's Place)

Back at Afro's Home, The CC gave Afro's Neighbor, Ms. Wantabe her cat back.

Ms. Wantabe: "OH MR. MITTENS! THANK HEAVENS YOUR ALL RIGHT! MOMMY WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU WENT MISSING! Thanks So Much,Crossover Crew! Hopefully he wasn't too much trouble."

Afro: "No Worries Ms. W. He wasn't that much Trouble."

Zeo went up to the feline & Translated his meows. "He says You guys are fun to play with. We should do this again sometime."

Chris replied "like hell we Will, _frickin' pest_"

As The Neighbor Left the home, Zeo also added to the translation. "he also says you guys suck at finding him."

Trixie: "Tch! Ungrateful Animal!"

Twilight: "Glad that's over. now About those 3 we encountered eariler. We Better Be Extra Careful. Who knows when we'll see them again"

Afro: "Twi's right, We better watch our Backs from here on out. Who knows when we'll see the Deadmen & Medusa again"

_And So A New Adventure Begins._


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions & Meetings

(Opening Theme:Hana no Saku Basho (OP Version) - Imai Asami)

Chapter 1: Meetings & Introductions

(Music:Intro-Pokemon Anime sound Collection-Pokemon Anime)

The next day at Afro's Room or in other terms the Main CC Base. Neo Helios, The 6th child of the Helios Alicorn Clan & Trixie Lulamoon seem to be arguing...for no reason!

(Record Scratch and then it switches too much, 4 years enough?-Gintama ost 3)

Neo yelled "**YOU'RE SUCH A CRAPPY MAGICIAN! YOU KNOW THAT?! MY MOM PLUS PRINCESS LUNA CAN DO TWICE AS BETTER THAN YOU!**"

Trixie: "**GRRRR! YOU MIGHT BE THE 6th CHILD OF ONE OF THE GREATEST FAMILIES IN EQUESTRIA, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BE A DISRESPECTFUL BRAT!**"

Neo: "**WHAT WAS THAT YOU LOUSY MAGIC USER!**"

Trixie: "Why you little-"

As the 2 have their nothing fight, Afro was thinking this in his mind. _"Geez, This is getting real crazy. This is no time for stupid crap like this! I gotta do something about this"_ Afro saw a button which his mom told him not to touch. With a serious face Afro thought "_I have no other choice but to push __**THAT FORBIDDEN BUTTON!**_" So Afro pushed the button as he yelled "**ELEPHANT!**" Soon the CC were in chibi form as Afro's room turns into a meeting room.

(Music:In his Mind,DB sways his shoulders and dances-Soul Eater OST 2)

Afro: Okay, now that I have your attention. Let us discuss why I called you guys, the Main Leaders of the Crossover Crew here for an emergency morning meeting" Afro's then pulls out a SMART Board as he shows them a drawing of the Deadmen & Medusa in which looks similar to Rukia's kindergarten art which the CC aren't familiar with. "As of yesterday, there's a new threat that's heading towards Downtown Central City, or in Sonic's Game terms, City Escape. They consist of the Deadman, Minatsuki Takami & Toto Sakami along with the assistance of Medusa from Soul Eater. We Know For a fact for Deadmen in the danger area that they stand in. They're considered in Level: Red. Medusa however her danger level is unknown for the time being-" Neo interrupted "Uhhh, Afro?"

Afro: "What's up, Neo?"

(Music Changes:Comical World-Bleach OST 1)

Neo: "What's with the design? It looks like a kindergartener or AppleBloom helped you with this."

Shadow: "Looks pathetic if you ask me."

Pinkie: "I think it's cute!"

Chris: "Only you'll think it's cute"

Rainbow Dash: "Afro? Did your art style change? It'll be bad for us if Shushiea finds this Kid-like Art style & Daring-Do: The Manga Series will get rejected by our editor."

Afro: "**DON'T PATRONIZE ME GUYS! MY ART STYLE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS SITUATION!** Besides I wanted to try something new."

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Kenzie, Knuckles & Shadow: "**THEN WHY CAN'T YOU TRY HARDER, YOU STUPID POOFY IDIOT?!**".

Afro: "hehehe,hmm? Say Chris? Where's your Nappy Hair Girlfriend?"

Chris, knowing who Afro's referring to started to blush as he remarked "**FIRST OF ALL, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!** Second, I hate her. Third, last time I checked, she told us she's heading to the candy store near the park."

-Near DTC City-

At The Central Candy Store, Vanellope Came out with a lollipop in her mouth as she rushes to get to Afro's House.

Vanellope: "Crap! I'm Late! Afro said that today all Main Leaders of the Crossover Crew are to come early! ASAP! Man! Hopefully, he doesn't Kill me for thi-Huh?"

Suddenly, Vanellope sees Envy from a distance going through an abandoned through a private school yard to get to his base. Vanellope thought this to herself _"Say...That's the guy that got attacked Yesterday by the Deadmen! Where's he going? Sorry Afro, I Might be 20 minutes late. It's Time The Fastest & Cutest Racer does a little snooping!"_

(Music Ends)

Dark Angel Base (Formerly Tenchi Academy)-

(Music:Suspense-Katekyo Hitman Reborn! OST 2)

Vanellope followed Envy upstairs to a room. She hid herself behind a wall and poked her head around the corner. Envy knocked on the door with his mechanical hand. "Shadow!" he said, "You still in there?" Vanellope raised an eyebrow. "Shadow?" she mouthed. On the other side of the door she heard a voice, which had definitely belonged to him. "What is it?" he said on the other side.

E: "I figured that you might be hungry, and since that it's midday, I brought you lunch."

S: "What did you get?"

E: "I brought you sushi."

S: "Sushi?"

E: "Well yeah, I told them to put eel. I heard from the kiddo that it was your favorite."

Vanellope heard the door open to room. She tried to take a peek to see if it was really Shadow. She mumbled curses to herself when she couldn't get a good view. "She said that?" he asked him, "Well, yeah she told me." Envy said, "Come on you think you're the only one that knows her?" Vanellope didn't hear him answer. "Well I am a bit hungry, so thanks." He said. He took the bag from Envy's hands. He was about to shut the door when Envy stopped him. "You've been in that room for a while now." Envy stated, "You sure you're doing okay?" "I'm fine, just leave me be." He said to him.

(Music: Ditty for Daddy-Bleach OST 1)

Vanellope heard the door slammed shut. "Nice talking to you too." Envy mumbled. "What's eating him up?" Vanellope asked stepping out of her hiding place. Envy stood there with a shocked expression on his face. "How did you get here?" he asked her.

V: "Getting straight to the point huh? Well elementary my dear palm-tree, I followed you here."

E: "Yo-you what?!"

V: "It's as I said palm-tree. I followed you here."

E: "How did you even-I would've noticed you!"

V: "You're not too bright are you? Hey what's this thing over here?"

Envy turned around to see Vanellope suddenly behind him, rummaging through Yumi's stuff. Than he realized that Vanellope picked up the-

"**PUT THE FAN DOWN!" **

V: "Cool, a frisbee!"

E: **"NO THAT"S NOT A-"**

Vanellope threw the fan; Envy let out a shriek & quickly ducked and covered. The fan headed back towards Vanellope; _She _shrieked & quickly ducked, letting the fan cut part of her ponytail in the process. "Man and I thought Afro's weapons were more deadly." She said rubbing her neck than checking her hair. "Look, I don't know who you are but you need to get out!" Envy said, "OOO! What's in here~?" Vanellope said suddenly behind Envy again. "Look you really need to-"

Envy was cut off when Vanellope opened the door to the room Shadow came from.

"**NO! DON'T GO IN-!"**

Before he could finish his sentence and grab her Vanellope shut the door & locked it behind her. Envy began to bang the door on the other side. **"KID! OPEN THIS DOOR!"** he yelled on the other side, **"NO WAY PALM-TREE!"** she yelled back as she backed up and a devious smile appeared on her face. **"KID I'M WARNING YOU!"** he continued. She continued to laugh as she backed from the door. All of a sudden she fell to the floor. **"GAH! SON-OF-A-WACK-A-MOLE!"** she said as she rubbed where the pain was.

(Music Ends)

She picked up her head to see what she hit. "A pink ball, with a sleeping cap?" she said raising an eyebrow. She heard a noise from the pink ball. "Is it snoring?" she thought. She crawled to it, and slowly removed the cap to reveal a little pink face, and she couldn't believe her eyes to what she had seen.

"Kirby?"

She slowly placed the cap back on his head. As the banging on the door continued at the door she heard a low moan despite the noise. She turned around to see a young nine-year-old girl. She had brown short hair, and from the looks of it she wore a lime green nightgown.

"Who is this?"

Vanellope climbed up on the bed and she attempted to wake her up. "Hey. Hello?" she said, "Asian-girl, wake up~ Hello, can you hear me?" The girl's mouth began to move her mouth, like she was saying something to her. "Huh, what did you say?" Vanellope asked her as she gently hit her cheeks, "Hey! Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

She then sensed someone's presence. "Someone's behind, isn't there?"

"Good guess."

Meanwhile outside Envy continued to bang on the door. "**KID! DON'T MAKE BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR! CAUSE I'M PRETTY CAPABLE OF DOING THA-**" The door suddenly flew open with Vanellope literally up to his face. Envy looked behind her only to see Shadow with a pretty annoyed look on his face. Envy gave out a nervous laugh to him.

"You got a lot of explaining to do." Shadow said whiling dropping Vanellope on the floor. Envy gave him an innocent look. "Look I swear to God, I did not know she followed me here." Envy said getting on his knees, "Look I'm begging you here, I didn't know!" "Right..." Shadow said sarcastically. "Shadow! What are doing here?" Vanopelle asked as she sees Shadie with Human Clothing. "Why are you wearing clothes?"

S: "Okay, do I know you from somewhere?"

V: "Yes you do! It's me, Vanellope Von Schweetz!"

S: "Okay kid, you've mistaken me for someone else."

V: "No I am not! Besides I know you like the back of my hand! Okay, well I am kinda new to the Crossover Crew, but that doesn't change the fact that I-"

S: "Crossover what-now?"

V: "WHAT!? You don't remember the Crossover Crew?! Come on, remember Pinkie Pie?"

S: "No."

V: "Twilight?"

S: "Nope."

V: "Sonic?"

S: "Nope."

V: "Afro?"

S: "What kind of name is that?"

V: "Beats me. Well how about Chris the Waddle Dee?"

S: Chris who?"

V: "Chris the Waddle Dee! Remember? The Blonde Hair Cockroach, come on! I call him that all the time!"

E: "Blonde Hair Cockroach? You mean like that guy behind you?"

Vanellope turned around to see Chris with an angry bird look on his face. "Son-of-a-Whack-A-Mole." She mumbled. "Oh! So this is the thanks I get after finding you? **YOU UNGRATEFUL NAPPY HAIRED GLITCH GIRL!**" Chris insulted.

Vanellope: "**WHAT WAS THAT? BLONDE HAIR COCKROACH?!**"

Chris: "**YOU HEARD ME NAPPY HAIR!**"

Shady: "Hey! You guys! Don't make too much noise! You might wake her up!"

Chris confused of the situation asked "Wait! Wake who?" Vanellope Answered "Just some girl inside that room palm tree guy said not to go in."

Envy: "**HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PALM-TREE GUY?! HUH!?**"

Shady: "What are gonna do with these hooligans?"

Envy: "Beats me, say what's with the pink poofy maned pony? And what's with that hedgehog with an afro? Don't the have spikes normally? "

Behind the 2 kids were Afro & Pinkie as well as the rest of the Crossover Crew.

Afro: "Hey! That's no way to talk to my girlfriend that way."

There was a wave a silence for a bit. Soon Envy started laughing as he thought Afro's comment was funny.

Afro: "What's so funny?"

Envy: "hahahaha! Wow! You sure are the comedian here! Saying that Pink Pony's your girlfriend! **HA!** And I thought Shadow dated strange women!"

Shady: "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Vanellope joined as she thought it was funny too. "Hehe! He has my sense of humor! I like this guy already!" Soon she was given a noogie by Afro.

Afro: "You nappy haired brat! You knew me & Pinkers were boyfriend & girlfriend since you joined this team! Also **WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, YOU MORON! **God Forbid! something bad happens to you! Sugar Rush will not only lose a president! But we'll be executed in front of our Family, friends and somewhat Team Monstrous.** IT'LL BE AN INTERNATIONAL AFFAIR!**"

Vanellope: "Okay! okay! Cool your jets, Fluffy. I get it, you were all worried about me. And I'm sorry. I should have called you up first before I started to snoop around."

Afro sighed as he puts his hand on her shoulder "It's Okay,Vano. We were just worried about you. we don't want a new member like yourself to get hurt or worse"

Soon, Shady had an annoyed look on his face. "Okay, What the hell's going on?!" Shady said looking at the CC then back to Envy

Envy: "I swear to god, I don't know these people!"

Shady: "I'm seriously going to have a talk with you later."

Shadow came in walking with Twilight. "What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

Shady soon saw him; he pulled out his sword and threw it near his head. Afro soon realized that the sword was connected to a chain.

Afro: "**WHOA! WHOA! LET'S NOT BE TOO HASTY!**"

Shady: "**HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT WORKING FOR MEDUSA?!**"

Afro: "Medusa?"

Rainbow Dash: "you mean Snake Breath?"

Pinkie: "The one we encountered yesterday?"

Shadow: "A Sword? You use a Sword? Really?"

Twilight: "Didn't you use guns before in your first game?"

Shady: "I'm not a gun person."

Afro: "Hold on for second."

Afro brings out a timeline showing Shadow's Game History starting with his first appearance in Sonic Adventure 2 to his Rival Battle in Sonic Generations. He Then Points to Shadow's First Game under his name.

Afro: "Yep. Shadow's totally a gun user"

Shadow: "Speaking of guns."

Shadow brings out twin pistols from his spines & began firing at Shady. One bullet ricochet towards the room; Acting fast, Shady put his arm where the bullet flew. He then grunted in pain and his sword hit the floor.

Envy: "Shadow! Are you okay!?"

Shady: "I'm fine."

Afro: "Smooth Moves, Hans Solo"

Shadow: "Shut it, Afro"

Shady gets up off the floor, and looked at the Crossover Crew.

Shady: "Look, I don't want any trouble here, just leave before I lose my temper."

Shadow: "Oh, I'll be more than happy to-"

Shady then cried out in pain; he grasped his head and leaned against the wall. The CC looked at him with a confused looks.

Envy: "Shit!"

Twilight: "**SHADOW! GET OUT OF THE WAY!**"

Envy: "**WAIT! WHATEVER YOU DO NOT ATTACK HIM!**"

Envy runs towards Shady, trying to calm him down.

Afro: "Looks like we're gonna have to help him out again."

Shadow: "You're kidding, right?"

Vanellope: "**HERE'S VANELLOPE**!"

Afro: "Wait a Sec! Wait a Sec! Wait a Sec! Wait a Sec! Wait a Sec!"

Vanellope finally bonked Shady on the head with a giant candy cane. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Envy yelled out. Vanellope hit him with a candy cane while Envy said: "Son-of-a-bitch." The CC looked at Vanellope, who just hid the Candy Cane from behind like she didn't do it.

Vanellope: "What? I wanted to do that for a while now!"

Chris hit her on the Head with his Long Nunchaku "Stupid Nappy-Hair Glitch Girl. You truly are dumb."

Vanellope: "WHY YOU STUPID WADDLE DIMWIT!"

The 2 Began to fight with both their weapons.

Kenzie: "Geez, And i Thought Neo & Trixie Can be Annoying"

Sonic turned to look in the room to see the little girl sitting up. "Hey! Guys! The kid's up!" he said as entered the room. Sonic put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey kid, you okay?" The girl didn't respond. "Hey look, I'm sorry you had to see that just now, and the fact that we knocked your friend out with a candy cane. So... Sorry kid."

The girl turned her head to Sonic; the look he saw in her eyes, looked like she was dead. "Um, kid?" Sonic said waving his hand in front of her face, "Are you okay?" Soon The child raised her hand and soon Sonic was floating. "Huh? I'm Flying...**I'M FLYING?! LAST TIME I CHECKED I COULDN'T FLY! IT'S NOT IN MY NATURE!**"

(Music: Night Attack-Naruto Shippuden The Movie OST)

The CC noticed that Sonic was floating. "Hey Guys?" Bandana Dee asked "If I remember Sonic's Game History. He can't fly. Can't he?" Sonic yelled "**IT'S NOT ME LOOK!**" He Points at the young girl who's making Sonic float & she started to toss him up & down, left & right & soon straight into Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: "You okay, Sonic?"

Sonic Chuckled as he replied, "No Worries Dashie, I faced worse situations than this!" The child got up from the bed and stepped out the room and walked towards the CC.

Neo: "Something tells me we're in trouble"

Rouge: "Big Daddy, Do Something"

Afro: " **ARE YOU CRAZY?! I CAN'T ATTACK LITTLE GIRL!"**

Kenzie: "**A LITTLE GIRL THAT COULD KILL US FOR ALL WE KNOW!"**

The child lifted her hand and just like that the whole CC was now floating in the air. The CC did there best to break free however no matter what they did they did not feel their feet touch the ground. Suddenly Afro began to hear a voice in his head.

"**Help Me... Help Me..."**

Afro looked left and right as the voice continued.

"**Find Me... Please... I... Am... In... Pain..."**

He had then turned his head to the little girl who was now staring directly at him with her dead eyes.

Afro: _"That Girl...did she call me? Man, This is getting more weirder than the second."_

Suddenly Kirby came running out of the room and tried to calm her down.

Afro: "Huh? Kirby?"

Bandana: "What Are doing here?"

Kirby started to shout out languages to the CC. "Um?" Sonic said, "What did you say?" Kirby shouted out more languages while pointing the girl. "You're not coming through." Vanellope said. Afro replied "If my Kirbynese is correct, I think he's saying not to attack."

Shadow: "Okay, now you must be joking?"

Twilight: "Afro's Right. Look what's he doing"

Kirby then turned to Shady; he ran to him and started to hit him with a random fan.

(music pauses)

Tenshi: "Plz readers. Don't ask. **BACK TO STORY!**"

Chris: "Uhh, Kirbs? A little help?"

Kirby turned to Chris. He jumped grabbed his foot and pulled him down to the ground as well as Vanellope & Afro. Kirby started to point to Shady and shouted out more Kirbynese while pointing to Shady. "Okay, Kirby, I'm going to be completely honest with you... **I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOU'RE SAYING!**" Vanellope shouted, "**I MEAN SERIOUSLY! TALK ENGLISH!**" Kirby shouted more Kirbynese as Vanellope continued to shout out more gibberish. "He's telling us to wake him up, Stupid Nappy Hair" Chris Translated. "Oh right..." Vanellope said, "One second." Out of her pocket she pulled out a bucket of water-

(Record Scratch)

Tenshi: "**WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT A MINUTE!**"

(Takes the paper from Kenta & looks at the story so far)

Tenshi: "Okay, Kenta, how does that even work? I mean I understand Link having something like that, but Vanellope pulling out a bucket of water? Seriously, how does that even work?"

Kenta: "Well, the Afro's Crossover Series was meant to have weird & bizarre occurrences around. That was one of them."

Tenshi: "Okay, this is going to take a while to get used to."

Kenta & Tenshi: "**BACK TO STORY!**"

Out of her pocket she pulled out a bucket of water and dumped it on Shady's head. "**GAH! MY HEAD!**" Kirby tugged his shirt and then pointed towards the girl. Shady turned his head to Afro.

Shady: "God-damn it! What did you do?!"

Afro: "We didn't do anything! I swear!"

Vanellope: "Yeah, she's the one that attacked us!"

Shady quickly ran to her, and just put his arms around her. The child then said something, however this time the whole CC heard her.

"_**Shadow... Nii...**_**"**

The child's eyes closed shut and her arm fell limp and continued to sleep; The CC fell to the ground with a thud. Shady gently laid the child against the wall. "You're all lucky that you didn't end up hurting her." He said to them.

Vanellope: "Hurt her? **WHAT ABOUT US!?**"

Kenzie: "**LIKE I SAID! WE COULD HAVE DIED YOU KNOW!"**

Shady: "Look I'm not going to explain anything to any of you, not to mention we have our own problems to deal with. Just walk away right now before I change my mind about hurting you."

Vanellope: "**OH NO! WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE BIGHEAD!**"

Shady: "Look I don't-... What did you just call me?"

Vanellope: "**YOU HEARD ME, BIGHE-"**

Chris covered her mouth before she could even continue. "Sorry about that, my subordinate is suffering from Dumbitits & Nappy Haor Syndrone. She Doesn't Know better."

Vanellope: "**OH NOW YOU'RE JUST PISSING ME OFF, YOU HOT BLOODED BLONDE-HAIR COCKROACH!**"

Chris: **"OH NOW YOU WANNA GO?! ALL RIGHT! TIME I TEACH YOU A THING OR-"**

Soon Afro Bonked them on the head as he yelled "**ENOUGH YOU TWO! YOU BRATS HAVE BEEN ARGUING FOR THE MOST OF THIS CHAPTER! DO YOU REALLY THINK THE READERS HAVE TIME TO HEAR YOUR PETTY ARGUMENT RIGHT NOW?!"**

Chris & Vanellope backed away from each other as Afro ask them that question.

Bandana: "geez, Makes me wonder that you two are good for each other."

Vanellope & Chris: "**SHUT IT, BANDANA DEE!**"

Afro then remembers What Medusa Told them Earlier. "CRAP! You Know That Medusa Lady you were Talking About?"

Shady Nods his Head.

Afro: "Take The Kid & Run! **NOW!**"

Envy: "Why?"

Shady: "What are talking about? No one can find us here."

Afro: "BUT THAT MEDUSA LADY-Wait what?"

Shady: "We made a false trail in case Medusa tried finding us."

Afro: "Whew, that's a relief"

Neo told them "But we do know who we're dealing with right?

Vanellope: "Yeah. Palm-tree's girlfriend & her ex-boyfriend."

Envy: "Okay, let me get one thing perfectly clear... **SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!**"

Vanellope: "Right~"

(Music: Ah, Yaccattanaa-GIntama OST 2)

Chris Examined Envy's Arm as he asked "Wait...is That Automail?"

Envy: "Well, yeah, you just noticed this? I mean, I had the whole time."

Chris: "so those that mean, You're The Next Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Vanellope: "No, I Think palm tree alchemist is more like it."

Chris: "Or how about..."

Chris & Vanellope: "**THE PALM METAL ALCHEMIST!**"

Bandana Dee & Neo: "**THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!**"

Envy: "What are you guys talking about?"

Chris: "Think of yourself as the Palm Metal Alchemist"

Envy: "Alchemist? Where did you come up with that idea?"

Chris: "Aren't you one of the Homunculus from Full Metal Alchemist?"

Envy: "Okay. Now your just making up words."

Chris: "No I am not! And for that matter can't you just regenerate your arm?"

Envy: "Okay now you're really making up this crap."

Vanellope: "Blonde-Hair Cockroach is right."

Envy: "Okay, if I could regenerate I would've had my arm already."

Chris: "Then what happened to your arm?"

Envy: "Uh... It was chopped off, you stupid little roach."

Chris: "**HEY!**"

Vanellope: "**I LOVE THIS GUY!**"

Afro: "**WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT YOU TWO FIGHTING!**"

Afro Bonks them on the head again.

(music Changes to Uchuu Ichi Baka na Samurai da Kono Yaroo!-Gintama OST 2)

Afro: "Oh, I think we should introduce ourselves since we're here. Name's Afro the Hedgehog!"

Pinkie: "I'm Pinkie Pie!"

Sonic: "Sonic's the name! Speed's My Game!"

Rainbow Dash: "Sup! Name's Rainbow Dash!"

Twilight: "My Name is Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you."

Shadow: "Name's Shadow. That's all you need to know."

Neo: Name's Neo, 6th Child of the Helios Family Clan"

Chris: You know who I am,Chris **THE HOT BLOODED WADDLE DEE!**"

Bandana: "Hi! I'm Bandana Waddle Dee."

Vanellope: "Name's Vanellope Von Schweetz! The Cutest & Fastest-"

Chris interrupted her by saying "No one cares Nappy was insulted as she said "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Afro: "AHEM!"

Chris & Vanellope: "Sorry"

Kenzie: "My Name is Kenzie!"

Rouge: "I'm Rouge the Bat At Your Service."

Fluttershy: "Please to meet you, I'm Fluttershy"

Tails: "I'm Miles Tails Prower"

Trixie: "I'm the Great & Powerful, TRIXIE LULAMOON!"

Neo: "Great, even in front of new friends, You Sound like a Narcissistic Crappy Magician."

Afro: "And We're-

The CC Announced: "The Crossover Crew!"

Shady: "Well, you guys already know our names, the girl here is Sakura Kinomoto. There others but they're out right now."

Neo: "Others huh?"

Envy: "Yeah, speaking of others. They Could Come Here in about...

Soon 5 Familiar Figures Came in, A Half-Cat, Half Human Boy, a Short Pink haired Girl With Pink Clothing. A Girl with a Short Kimono, A Black-Haired Kid With Cool Armor with a Sword on his Back & a Boy with Samurai Gear.

"Hmm? So we're having a party here huh?" asked the blonde-purple haired teen. "Idiot, we can't have a party at the situation we're in right now." said the Brown-Haired Boy. "I wonder what's going on?" asked the pink haired girl."Something Happened While We're gone?" Asked The Black Haired Boy "Shadow, you better have a good explanation for this!" exclaimed the black-hair girl who was folding her arms.

The CC looked back to see that it was the crew from Code Lyoko. Odd,Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, & William.

Rainbow Dash: "NO...WAY!"

Chris: "Holy Crap..."

Pinkie:"Afro...That's"

Afro: "No Doubt about it...Odd,Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi & William!"

Neo: "This Series Is Getting Weirder & More Bizarre in a second...

_**To Be Continued...**_

(Ending Theme:Futatsu no Kodō to Akai Tsumi (Tv Size)-On/Off)


	3. Chapter 2: The First Spirit Part 1

(Opening-Hana No Saku Basho-Imai Asami)

Chapter 2: The First Spirit Part 1

Team Monstrous fell to the ground face first. "God-damn it!" Mephiles yelled, "Damn that Crossover Crew!" "Damn it! I really hate those guys!" Boom-Boom said as he got up off the floor, "We'll get them back after what they did!" Marx yelled out, "They think they're done with us, but they won't see the last of Team Monstro-" Suddenly Marx was than flat as a pancake. He tried to get back up but something was forcing him down. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Ah, that feels nice and comfortable under my my foot. I could get used to this."

Team Monstrous looked up and they saw a young woman, wearing a black jumpsuit, and at the back there was an arrow that was made to look like a tail. She had black hair, and golden eyes like a cat. She had tattoos on some parts of her body, arrows on her feet & snakes on her. One snake went up her arm and was colored with black, the other was going down her arm red as blood. Team Monstrous immediately could tell who the person was.

Chrysalis: **"ACK! YOU'RE-!"**

Boom-Boom & Pom-Pom: "**LADY MEDUSA!**"

Medusa: "So, you guys do know who I am, honestly I'm not surprised."

Gilda: "What's a witch like you doing in a place like this?"

Medusa: "I'm here for my own reasons."

Marx: "**GET OFF OF ME!**"

Medusa: "No, I feel comfortable."

Chrysalis: "Great! Our butts were kicked & now we're stuck with the most deadliest witch on the planet! Things couldn't get any worse, could it!?"

Chrysalis then felt herself being lifted off the ground. She turned to see the Deadman Minatsuki. "Don't count on it!" she said as she threw Chrysalis across the floor. Medusa then kicked Marx up in the air and punched him to Chrysalis direction. The rest of Team Monstrous was about to attack when the other Deadman, Toto attacked them from behind.

They all got into their fighting stance.

Minatsuki: "Looks like the party is just getting started!"

Toto: "Try to keep me entertained."

Medusa: "I'll show you the true meaning of fear."

Chrysalis: "Hphm! Be warned. You're dealing with The Changeling Queen of Equestria!"

Mephiles: "As well as The Creature released from the Specter of Darkness! Mortal."

Marx: "Don't forget! You're messing with The Future King of Pirates!"

Gilda: "Don't you mean popstar?"

Boom-Boom: "Anyways you're dealing with Team Monstrous! The most highly dangerous Villains Worldwide!"

Pom-Pom: "Hope you guys are ready for a beat down!"

Than they suddenly heard someone laughing. Suddenly out of the darkness came a teenage girl. She wore a japanese school uniform, with a black trench coat. She had the same hairstyle even the same face as Vanellope, but there was something different about her. "Now, now." She said with a smile of a psycho, "Is that anyway to treat our guests?" "Guests?" Chrysalis said, "Wait a second, who are you?" "Eris, the Goddess of Chaos. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." the girl said

Gilda: "The Goddess of Chaos? I thought you were a myth."

Eris: "Oh, believe me. I'm as real as the sky above your heads and the ground on which you now stand."

Mephiles: "What does the Goddess of Chaos want with us?"

Eris: "To propose an alliance. You may not come to realize it but we all have much more common than you might think. I'm not merely referring to your failures."

Marx: "**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?**"

Gilda: "Marx, chill out"

Chrysalis was confused as she asked "wait? What do you mean we all have much more common than you might think? Does this mean...you share our pains from that Annoying Poofy Hedgehog & his dumb friends?" She started to burst into tears of joy. "**FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO I CAN RELATE TO BESIDES EGGMAN & BOWSER AND THE FACT SHE'S A FEMALE! TOGETHER WE CAN DESTROY AFRO & THE CROSSOVER CREW ONCE AND FOR ALL! HAHAHAHAH**"

Minatsuki: "No need to be over dramatic."

Toto: "Is she gonna be okay?"

Mephiles: "She'll be fine, this is the result of what happens when a 17-year old hedgehog, his poofy Pink Marefriend and of course the rest of those foolish mortals enter her life"

Boom-Boom: "of course,"

Eris: "Enough with the chit chat, allow me to explain why I have brought you all here in my realm of Chaos."

Eris tapped on a bubble and it revealed her former home Mount Olympus.

Eris: "It began centuries ago, when Olympus fell by the hands of the former God Of War, Kratos. Before my brother Zeus perished he did the most foolish thing and have all of the gods gifts bestowed in a mere mortal, a child for that matter."

The bubble than revealed a child, with brown hair, and emerald green eyes.

Eris: "Of course I had no idea what my brother was thinking when he had done this, than I soon had realized that there is creature that lives in her."

Gilda: "What kind of creature?"

Eris: "An Angel."

Team Monstrous: "**AN ANGEL!?**"

Eris: "It is not the angel, that you mortals made up in your stories, no this angel is different from the rest."

Team Monstrous: "HOW?"

Eris: "As you mortals say, action speaks louder than words."

Gilda: "What do you mean?"

Eris: "I mean, I want you to do two simple tasks. The first, capture the girl, and bring her to me."

Boom-Boom: "sounds simple enough"

Gilda: "only problem...where is she?"

Eris: "Those names you mentioned earlier. This "Crossover Crew" I take it you know them?"

Chrysalis: "Don't get me started on those guys! Especially their Moronic Leader of theirs"

Eris: "Good,because I sense the girl is with them along as well as a few adversaries of my own."

Mephiles: "Wait! What exactly was the other task?"

Eris: "The other task was only for the few of you, to take the six spirits my pet has taken from the girl, and keep guard."

Gilda scoffed with arrogance as she said "Piece of cake! We got this one in the bag!" Marx asked Eris as he was wondering "Wait! Other Adversaries? What do you mean by that?!"

Eris: "As in, the Crossover Crew has gained a few new allies. Some that may seem familiar to you."

The bubble then formed another image, revealing faces that the team seemed to recognize.

Team Monstrous: "**SHADOW!? THEY'RE TWO OF THEM!**"

Mephiles: "Just what I need, 2 more annoying fools that I just happen to look like..."

Gilda: "Wait...is that Envy?"

Marx: "Aelita?"

Chrysalis: "Odd?"

Gilda: "Ulrich?"

Boom-Boom: "Yumi?"

Pom-Pom: "AND William?"

Mephiles: "What is this?"

Eris: "Simple. Here what you are witnessing is the cross between dimensions. Yours _and_ theirs."

Marx: "Cross in between dimensions huh?"

Gilda: "Sounds like something Afro would say."

Mephiles: "Not the first time this happened"

Chrysalis: "Crossing between dimensions? How is that possible?"

Eris: "It is because of the child. Since her powers bestowed by my brother is unstable the two dimensions collided with one another the moment she was put in a trance."

Marx: "If the dimensions crossed with each other, than how come we never noticed?"

Medusa: "It's because people like yourself cannot sense the presence when something is different."

Marx: "**WHAT WAS THAT!?**"

Chrysalis gave a suspicious look to Eris. "And If we get the girl & keep guard over the spirits you will give us, anything we want?"

Eris gave a smile to her that even made her sick.

"Of course." She said, "If you're willing to pay."

Chrysalis was confused as she was wondering of what she meant by pay.

Minatsuki: "Are you really that thick in the head? To obtain something you must give up something in return you dumbass."

Mephiles asked "What do you have in mind?"

Eris: "The price shall not matter for now. When you succeed in bringing the girl to me, than you shall tell me what you desire and I will see to it that you get it.

Chrysalis said to her,"**WHAT ELSE? THE DEATH OF THAT POOFY HEDGEHOG,AFRO & THE FALL OF THE CROSSOVER CREW!**" Marx added "**MAKE ME KING OF POP STAR!**" Mephiles told her "Make me ruler of this world!" Gilda told her "Make me the Fastest flyer of all of Equestria!" Boom-Boom & Pom-Pom Added "**MAKE US THE STRONGEST KOOPA DUO OUT THERE!**"

Eris: "Are you certain that is all you desire?"

Chrysalis also added "Oh I almost forgot, **INCREASE THE STRENGTH MY CHANGELING ARMY!"**

Mephiles:"**MY** **CLONES!"**

Boom-Boom & POM-POM**:"THE KOOPA ARMY!" **

Team Monstrous: "**NOT TO MENTION THE RULERS OF ALL THE DIMENSIONS WE ENCOUNTERED FOR ALL OUR TIME! NOW NAME YOUR PRICE!**"

Eris: "It's as I said before, the price shall not matter..."

She then let out a chuckle, "For now..."

-The CC Headquarters (Afro's Room)-

Meanwhile in the CC headquarters, Shady had explained everything to the the CC about their situation.

Afro: "So let me get this straight...There's a cross in between dimensions"

Pinkie: "An angel that girl has inside her is causing all of this.."

Neo: "And if we have to collect 6 spirits before this Eris character finds them all"

Rainbow Dash: "Doesn't sound like the Genderbend Discord of Eris were talking about "

Chris finished "But a whole new level here"

"I know it doesn't make sense I don't really understand it either," Said Shady "but trust me I'm telling the truth."

Twilight sigh as she said "Well, this isn't the first time this happened. I know for a fact this has happened with our other cases before."

Sonic: "But to think one little girl could actually do all thi-"

Shady: "It's not her fault this happened!"

Kenzie: "hmm? It's not?"

Aelita: "Shadow is right. It's not her fault that this happened."

Yumi: "Well yeah, she just didn't know what she was doing."

Vanellope: "Wait hold on! You mean to tell me that back at the academy when she just attacked us, she had no idea what she was doing?"

Envy: "That is exactly what we're saying. The only reason she attacked you subconsciously was because the kind of power she posses is very unstable, sometimes they even develop a mind of their own."

Shadow asked "Unstable? She's that powerful?" Shady replied "Yes, and because of her incredible power she may very well be the center of everything that exists."

Bandana: "Just like "The Creators" expect for the fact they're not angels. Just personas of our Creators."

Shady: "The other only person who is able to help her was her very own mother. She was the only one who understood the kind of power she possessed."

Vanellope: "Than, you got her phone number or something right? Why not just give her a call?"

Shady: "It's not that simple."

Chris: "Sure it is just pick up the phone and ju-"

Shady: "She's dead."

The whole room fell silent. "Wow." was all Vanellope could say. Afro then spoke up "Isn't there, anyone else in her family that can help her?" "No." Shady replied.

Vanellope: "No, as in maybe?"

Shady: "I mean no as in there _**is**_ no one left."

Afro: "What do you mean?"

Envy: "What he is trying to say is that every single one of her family member is dead."

Vanellope: "Sweet mother of monkey milk."

Ulrich: "Yeah. Whatever it is you just said."

Sonic: "What happened to them?"

Shady: "They were all murdered by Medusa. Sakura's mother & father were her first victims; They were both killed when she was three, so she doesn't remember much about them."

Fluttershy was in tears as she heard this "Oh my, you poor girl..." Chris felt the same pain after hearing all of that he then has memories from the Second Malgor incident that happened in dreamland when Malgor killed his parents. Bandana Saw Chris Shaking his hands & Began to put his stub on his shoulder reminding him that it's okay. Vanellope looked at the Blonde-Haired Waddle Dee & Saw his sadness. "_Chris..._" She thought

Afro: "So, how did she end up like this? You know stuck in a trance."

Shady was silent for about a minute or two then he said, "It's my fault she ended up like this... If only I was there when she needed me, than none of this would've happened..."

-Two Months Ago, Country Cottage, Upstate New York-

Shadow sat on the balcony, feeling the breeze hit his face and watching the clouds go by. He was than blinded by someone.

"Guess who?"

Shadow laughed a little & he gently removed the hand, "Sakura right?" he asked turning to her. Sakura smiled and laughed while saying, "You got me."

S: "I see you got a gift from Deidara."

S.K: "Yeah, he made me a beautiful sculpture."

S: "What do you think of it?"

S.K: "I really like it alot. He put all his effort into making it, I can tell."

S: "Why wouldn't he? He really appreciates you for liking his art. Oh I almost forgot."

Shadow reached down at the side of chair and got a small box, that was golden and had a bright red bow. "I know your birthday is tomorrow, but since you're a sweet little girl, I'll give it to you right now." Sakura took the box from his hand. "I can really open it?" Sakura had asked.

Shadow just simply nodded his then opened the box; what she saw was truly a surprise. It was a little small plush of a white rabbit; it was holding a watch and it wore an outfit that looked similar to the story Alice in Wonderland. "Did you make this?" Sakura asked, "Yeah." Shadow said, "I've got the needle pricks to prove it." Sakura threw her arms around Shadow and he had hugged back.

"Thank you so much! I'll treasure it forever!" Sakura said

Downstairs in the kitchen Odd looked through the refrigerator, trying to find the ingredients for the birthday cake. "Hey, uh..." Odd said, "We don't have all the ingredients here." "You didn't drink all of the milk again did you?" Yumi asked, "Wha-what, no! I didn't!" Odd replied. The whole room fell silent l and the whole group just stared at the purple cat. "Yes... I drank all the milk..."

Y: "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Aelita took a peak in the fridge.

A: "Okay, what happened to all the eggs?"

U: "I didn't eat them."

O: "Me either."

A: "William?"

W: "It wasn't me."

They all turned to Envy who was innocently whistling. "Envy..." They all said. Envy turned to them. "Okay, okay." Envy said lifting his hands in the air, "I might've used the eggs for a little prank a couple of days ago on the cranky old guy in town." "Envy! Another prank!?" William said, "Seriously you've got to stop doing that!" "Hey! I couldn't help it I was bored!" Envy said, "**THEN STOP DOING PRANKS!**" They all said.

"Stop doing what?"

They all turned to see Sakura coming down the stairs with Shadow. "There she is, the little princess!" Envy said as he walked up to her and started to tickle her causing her to giggle, "Don't start changing the subject!" Yumi said.

S.K: "What's going on?"

Y: "Oh, we just ran out of the usual stuff again. Some of us were going to go grocery shopping, right guys?"

O: "Yeah, that's right."

W: "You want come along?"

S.K: "I wish I could but I have a lot of stuff to do."

W: "Oh, that's too bad."

O: "It's okay! Shadow here can take your place, right?"

S: "Odd you know I-"

O: "Too late!"

Odd grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him outside the cottage as he did Ulrich turned to the rest of the team. "You guys going to stay here, as usual?" he asked them. "Yeah, it's our turn to make lunch anyway." Yumi said, "Yeah, plus I can have a conversation with kiddo for once." Envy said smiling to Sakura; Sakura smiled back at him, "Have fun you guys!" Sakura said.

"We will!" Odd shouted while still dragging Shadow.

Sakura looked at the sky and saw the clouds turn to grey. She had felt the hard cold breeze hit her face as the clouds began to move.

"It looks like it's going to rain."

-Hours Later-

Shadow and the gang walked back down the pathway just having there usually chat when suddenly Shadow sensed an unfamiliar presence causing him to stop in his tracks. "What? What is it?" Ulrich asked him. Shadow began to look around the area they were in. "I sense someone." he said to them, "Medusa?" William asked, "No." he replied, "Someone different..." Suddenly inside his head he had heard a shriek of fear.

The voice belonged to-

"**SAKURA!**"

He dropped everything that he had in his hand and ran as fast as he could, while the rest followed behind him. They eventually got to the cottage only to find the grass covered with red & black blood. They all slowly walked towards the entrance when they heard a low moan. Shadow turned to his right only to find Envy missing a limb.

"**ENVY!**"

He ran to his side and quickly stopped the bleeding; Ulrich, Odd, & William soon joined him. "He's out cold." Ulrich said to them after checking his pulse. They heard the door slam open they turned to find Yumi and Aelita severely injured. "Good god what happened to you guys?" Shadow asked. "We were attacked..." Yumi said as she fell to her knees, "We tried to... fight them off... the best that we could... but..."

"What happened to Sakura? Where is she?" Shadow asked all concerned, "She..." Aelita said, "She... Ran outside... The cottage... Towards the... cliff... Those things... Went after her..." Aelita and Yumi both fell to ground. "You guys stay with them!" Shadow yelled as he ran towards the forest, despite his friends calling out to him. He pushed away branches as he got closer and closer.

Pushing through the last branch he saw Sakura standing near the edge close to two dragon-human like creatures. "**SHADOW!**" the child shouted. One of the creatures turned to Shadow and just charged at him. Shadow whipped out his sword and stabbed it in the head killing it instantly. The creature disappeared leaveing now only the one remaining. He released the chain from the sword and threw it towards the creature & wrapped it around it's legs.

He pulled on the chain causing it to trip. Than he ran to it and kicked it over the edge letting the chain unravel. Shadow turned to Sakura and she just threw her arms around his neck. "Are you hurt?" he asked gently pushing her off, "No, I'm okay." Sakura said, "What about the others? Are they okay?" Shadow nodded his head. "Good." she said with a sigh. Shadow looked in her eyes, and he could see that there was fear, and he felt her shake. He put his hand on the top of her head causing her to flinch. "Let's head back okay?" Shadow said, "The others might be getting worried." Sakura looked at him and she nodded her head.

As they were about to head back, the creature grabbed the back of Sakura's shirt pulling her over the edge. Acting fast, Shadow grabbed a hold of her arm and tried pulling her away. The strength was too great; they ended up being pulled over the edge.

The rain began to pour as the silence came; William & Odd emerged from the forest and they began to look around for them, just calling out their names hoping they would answer. Suddenly a hand came over the edge and they saw that Shadow had climbed up and had a scratch across his forehead. William & Odd quickly ran towards him and helped him up.

W: "You okay?"

S: "Yeah, somehow."

O: "Good lord, we thought you were dead!"

S: "Could've been, but I'm not. What about the others? Are they okay?"

W: "Don't worry they're out of the woods."

O: "Hey..."

S: "What?"

O: "Where's Sakura? I thought Aelita said she'd be here."

Shadow began to panic. How could he forget? Sakura was with him just now she was with him. Shadow looked around frantically hoping that she was safe. He heard William and Odd gasped as they looked over the edge. Shadow turned and looked with them, and he was horrified of what he saw. There she was, on the floor covered in her own blood, her head had been smashed like an egg was made into scramble.

Shadow let out a scream as the thunder began to roar over the world.

-Present Day-

The CC were both shocked & confused at the story they had just heard. "Well, it's actually not that complicated." Shady explained, "We were all shocked as you are. At first we thought she suffered a fate, but we were all surprised when we saw her breathing when we went down there. On top of that the wounds she had healed within minutes."

Afro: "How did you find out the six spirits went missing?"

Shady: "When Sakura and I were kids we always had a bond between us. Because of that it allowed Sakura to be my eyes and ears, and I was her eyes and ears. It even allowed us to enter each others minds, and I was able to sense when she was in somekind of trouble. A couple of days after the attack, I realized that the bond between us had been severed. When I entered her mind the doors to the spirits rooms were missing."

Zeo: "Missing, huh?"

Pinkie asked our Poofy Hero "Afro, what are we gonna do?"

(Music: isn't 4 years enough?-Gintama OST 3)

The spotlight turned on and Afro was suddenly in a Sherlock Holmes costume while smoking with a pipe. "This seems to be quite a problem we have here" "When did he get those clothes?" Envy asked, "For that matter when did he get the pipe?" Ulrich asked.

Than Vanellope came in wearing the same costume as Afro, and Chris wearing a John Watson costume. "Hey Afro Sherlock, after all of this, can we get ice cream after this case?" Asked Vanellope "Come on, Nappy Haired Glitch Sherlock, you'll end up getting cavities like that followed by dentures and then no man would ever wanna date you" Chris Insulted "**SHUT UP, BLONDE HAIR COCKROACH WATSON!**" Vanellope yelled "**HOW ABOUT GETTING A HAIRCUT & HAIR DYE FOR ONCE? NO GIRL WOULD WANT A DUMB BLONDE ANYWAY!**" "**WHAT KIND OF NAMES ARE THOSE?**" Shadow & Twilight asked.

"**ALSO THOSE LAST 2 ARE PRETTY LONG!**" Sonic & Rainbow Dash Added as they rubbed their heads from a headache. "Now this is a new level of ridiculousness..." Neo Said "No kidding" Bandana Dee Added.

Shady just stared as he saw what was going on in front of him. "Okay seriously..." he said, "What the hell?" Zeo said "Tell me about it."

Suddenly Pinkie came in with a Japanese schoolgirl uniform & Kenzie in a maid outfit. "Hey Afro Sherlock! We found a clue" said the Pink Schooler.

"And...here...is...your...tea..." Kenzie said grudgingly as she holds the plate with the tea but also shaking it at the same time. "Uhh Afro? Kenz. looks like she's gonna kill you. I can tell from the shaking from her hands" Tails added. Soon Vector the Crocodile & Vinyl Scratch came dressed as an old English couple.

"YO! A-Man Sherlock! What's up!" Greeted Vinyl "**WE GOT SOME FRESH BEATS TO CRANK UP THIS TEA TIME!" **Vector shouted as he takes out a beatbox and DJ set.

Knuckles & Applejack shouted " **WHAT PART DO THEY EVEN HAVE IN THIS SKIT?! MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHAT THEY'RE SAYING DOESN'T FIT WELL IN THE SETTING!" **Zeo added **"THEY'RE BREAKING CHARACTER!**"

Aelita: "Does it always happen like this?"

Neo: "Trust me,you have no idea"

Bandana Dee: "Something weird always happen in this place."

Shady tapped on Afro's shoulder. "You got a cell phone on you?" he asked, "Um, yeah." Afro said as he took out his phone out his hair. Before Afro could say that he had an Samsung Galaxy S3 Shady just took the phone from his hand.

Afro: "**HEY!**"

Shady: "I need it."

Afro: "For what?"

Shady: "I need to call a friend of mine."

Shady walked outside the room before anyone could even ask. He dialed the number & began to call. After a few rings he finally heard a voice

?: "Hello?"

Shady: "Hear from your master lately?"

?: "Shadow? Is that you?"

Shady: "Who else could it be? Envy?"

?: "Good point. How is the patient doing?"

Shady: "She's not doing well, she's dying."

?: "I see."

Shady: "Please tell me you found her already."

?: "Who? Ahh, Yes. I did. I'll need you guys to come over though."

Shady: "All right, also just to give you a heads up since I know how much you hate surprises, I'm gonna bring some new friends along."

?: "New friends? You already got others involved already?"

Shady: "Look, I know what you're thinking. But I think they can help us."

?: "If I had to guess, it's the one you messaged to me earlier. The Afro-quilled Samurai and his team, correct?"

Shady: "Yeah. There is something else I need you to do as well."

?: "What is it?"

Shady: "I need you to call the usual backup."

?: "The usual? Ah, you mean _him_?"

Shady: "Yeah, get him here as quick as you can, and tell him what's happening, I have a feeling we're going to need him."

?: "You do know when I tell what has happened he's going to murder you."

Shady: "I know, I'm going to go to hell when he's done with me."

?: "Alright, I'll do what you ask, just get here as soon as possible."

Shady: "Hey, you know me."

?: "I hate to admit it but I do."

Shady: "Oh, you're funny. I'll see you at the ship."

Shady hung up the phone and went back in the room only to hear Afro yelling out "**ELEPHANT!**" Shady was confused as to what the hell's going on. "What the hell happened in here?" He asked. "Afro happened..." Said Envy. All of a sudden Chris pooped out a brick. The Rest looked at him with blank "WTF" faces. "What?" Chris said, "That scared the crap outta me!" "Oh, I forgot to mention, weird stuff also happens with My friend,Chris Here. He's a Hot-blooded Waddle Dee." Bandana said. Vanellope added

"Not to mention a Cockroach who can cause random explosions with his power levels-" Soon she was interrupted by a random explosion that Chris started with his power levels.

Random Dude: "MY LEG!...My Leg"

Vanellope: "See what I mean?"

"So I see..." Shady said throwing the phone back to Afro. Afro catches it and asks "So what's the 411?"

Shady: "We're about to head out."

Envy: "Wait, what?"

Yumi: "Hold on, where are we going?"

Shady: "We're going to see my partner."

Odd: "Really? We're going to see him?"

Shady: "No, we're going to see my long lost brother, what do you think?"

Afro: "Wait...Long Lost..."

Vanellope: "Brother?"

Shadow: "You gotta be kidding me.. He was being sarcastic!"

Afro & Vanellope: "OH~"

Chris & Rainbow Dash: "Idiots..."

(Music: Doukou ga Hirai Tenzo - Gintama OST)

"Well, we have no time to waste, guys! We have a case to solve!" Afro Said to his teammates. "But, don't they have to pa-" Vector asked but was soon interrupted by Vinyl's Buck. "Sometimes, You can be an idiot, Vex" she told him. "Wait...You want us to pay you?" Envy questioned, "We're kind of low on money." Afro respond "We would but due to this situation we have here and what you told me just now. this is an exception. **NOW! LET'S GO! TO SHADY'S LONG LOST BROTHER CROSSOVER CREW!**" Everyone But Shadow,Neo,Twilight,Bandana & Vinyl Shouted "YEAH!"

(Record Scratch)

Neo, Rainbow, Vinyl, Bandana: "DIDN'T SHADOW SAY SHADY WAS BEING SARCASTIC?!" Shadow just thought "_Idiots...all of them_"

Shady: "Yeah I did use sarcasm, he's actually my partner. He's the one that made up the false trail for- I'm sorry, Shady?"

Afro: "Well, yeah. It would be confusing for the readers out there to figure out which Shadow is who. So we have to call you Shady cause, it gets really confusing!"

Pinkie: "In that way, readers won't get confused & Ask the Creator, Kenta. "Hey! Which Shadow is who? I don't get it?"

Yumi: "Readers? Creator? What are you talking about?"

Odd: "Yeah, are we being filmed or something?"

Rainbow Dash: "Are we?"

Tenshi & Kenta both giggled as they wrote.

Bandana: "ENOUGH 4TH WALL BREAKING ALREADY! DON'T WE HAVE SOMEWHERE TO GO?"

Everyone: "Right!"

(Music Resumes)

Afro: "So where's this partner of yours?"

Shady: "He's currently outside the city near the canyons. It's the safest place from his former master."

Vanellope: "Master?"

Shady: "I'll explain when we get there."

Vector: "master as in-"

Vinyl: "NOT THAT KIND OF MASTER!"

She started to blush.

Shady: "Like I said, I'll explain when we get there."

(Music End)

The 2 teams headed outside of Afro's house. Afro was about to get their ride, when Shady stopped him, and he pulled out some kind of remote.

Shady: "Not so fast. My team, my rules."

He pressed the button in the middle and just in seconds, a strange type of car had suddenly pulled up at the curb.

(Music: Soul Eater OST Track 2-So Scandalous)

Shady: "Guys, say hello to the Megapod."

Afro & the whole CC was speechless, even Shadow (Go figure :p).

Afro & Pinkie: "Woah..."

Sonic & Rainbow: "No Way..."

Vanellope: "**I CALL SHOTGUN!**"

Chris: "**NO WAY! I CALL SHOTGUN!, NO NAPPY HAIR GLITCH GIRLS ALLOWED!**

Vanellope: "**WELL, YOU CAN GET SQUASHED ON MY BUTT FOR ALL I CARE,IF YOU GOT SHOTGUN,BLONDE HAIR COCKROACH!"**

Shady:** "**Sorry kiddies, it's my ride, so I drive."

Vanellope & Chris: "Aww,Man."

Afro Bonks the 2 on the head as punishment.

Odd: "Sweet! I can't wait to ride this bad boy again! You guys coming?"

Aelita: "I think we're going to pass on this one."

Envy: "Yeah, let some of them get a ride."

Yumi: "We'll just take the usual."

Yumi, Ulrich & Aelita pressed a button on their watches, and three vehicles came flying in that the CC immediately recognized.

Chris: "No... Way..."

Afro: "**THE OVERBIKE, OVERWING, AND OVERBOARD!**"

Yumi: "Creepy, you know our names, & you know what kind of stuff we have."

Afro: "Well...we watched your show..."

Shadow: "You mean, you watched it? Right?"

Afro: "Oh right, hehe"

Afro then saw that Ulrich was carrying Sakura on his back.

Sonic: "You're bringing the kid?"

Shady: "I can't leave her alone in the condition she's currently in. If she wakes up again the whole world might go straight to hell."

The CC imagined their world in flames after what Shady said. They soon started to shiver.

Shady: "Plus no offense to you guys, but even if she's with one of your people, she's an easy target for Medusa and Eris, and they'll end up killing them just to get to her and I don't want that happening."

Vinyl: "Not to mention, if word goes out on this, Those Uncool Freaks, Team Monstrous Will Come in & Steal her for power."

Afro: "Same applies with Eggy & Bowsy."

Envy: "Let me guess this Eggy & Bowsy, are they more of your friends?"

Rainbow Dash: "Not even man."

Sonic: "More like Pain in the Butts if you ask me."

Neo: "Since Afro Made the CC, the moment Team Monstrous is formed, Dr. Ivo Robotnik or as we call him Eggman, and Bowser, King of the Koopas, teamed up hoping to crush us."

Pinkie: "Luckily, My Poofy-Woofy, Afro has come in to save the day & beat them high to the sky!"

Shady snickered and looked at Afro.

Shady: "Poofy-Woofy?"

Bandana: "Don't ask, Pinkie's Nickname for Afro"

Shady: "Don't worry, I won't. So who'll be riding the Megapod with me & Odd?"

Chris & Vanellope raised their hands as they shouted "ME!" The Both Look at each other & Started to glare. "Oi, I said it first, hop off, Nappy Hair." Chris threatened. "I should say the same for you if you don't wanna get stomped, Cockroach." Afro then bonked them both on the head. "Are they always like this?" Shady asked. "Yeah, but try Neo & Trixie, they're on a different level than them."

Afro said. Soon, Neo & Trixie started to argue. "Speak of the devil, look what's happening." The poofy one said.

Neo: "**CRAPPY MAGICIAN! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN HELP US WITH YOUR CRAPPY MAGIC ON HOW TO GET THERE?!**"

Trixie: "As Trixie said it before, Trixie will say it again. **WITH THIS NEW TRANSPORT SPELL I MASTERED, TRIXIE WILL BE ABLE TO GET THE CC TO THE CANYONS. YOU'LL ALL PRAISE TRIXIE!"**

Neo: "Next thing, you know. You'll have Spiky hair & Be able to reach Super Saiyan levels & become Son Goku...nah, You too Crappy to be Goku. How About Krillin-No...YAMCHA!."

Trixie: "**WHY YOU LITTLE HELIOS BRAT!**"

Before the 2 can fight, Kenzie bonked Neo on the head with her Brass Knuckles & Twilight bonked Trixie on the head with her book as both said "**ENOUGH ALREADY!**" Shady just cleared his throat getting their attention.

Shady: "I really hate to break up the tea party, but we are short of time here. So you riding with us or not?"

Neo: "Fine, I'll go. As Long as Trixie doesn't make my Magic Crappy."

Trixie: "**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO TRIXIE?!**"

Soon Kenzie & Twilight gave the 2 a glare reminding them to stop arguing before they get bonked again. Soon, Neo & Trixie Began to talk to each other in a friendly manner, while the others decided on how they're going to get there.

Shadow: "Well. I know i'm not riding in there with you so I'm going on my Ride. Come on, Twi."

Twilight: "Coming!"

Sonic: "No worries, Afro! We can go by foot!"

Rainbow Dash: "We are the "Fastest Duo" After all."

Bandana: "And I'm just gonna walk away slowly with Shadow & Twi"

Soon Bandana Was Stopped by Chris, Hand Pulling his Bandana, "**AWWW, DUDE COME ON!**" With A Serious Look, Chris Told Bandana, "Don't be such a wussy, Let's go." He Started to drag Bandana by the foot as Bandana whined "**COME ON, DUDE! I DON'T WANNA! COME ON,CHRIS! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS! IT'S SCARY!**"

(Record Scratches: Plays Squeak Squad theme from Kirby:Squeak Squad)

Vanellope suddenly came in with a mouse costume and Kirby came beside her wearing black shades.

Shady: "Kirby? Why are you-"

Vanellope: "**SHUT UP! YOU'LL SPOIL THE SKIT!**"

Envy: "**WHAT SKIT?!**"

Vanellope ignored his question and continued with, whatever it was they were doing. Vanellope took Bandana from Chris as she & Kirby Begin to Run. Vanellope then opened the back of the Megapod and threw Bandana inside, shutting the lid.

Afro: "Vanellope?"

Vanellope: "Yeah?"

Afro: "Where did you put him?"

Vanellope: "The trunk."

Shady: "But, this doesn't have a trunk."

Vanellope: "Than where did I..."

Aelita: "You threw him in the engine."

(Record Scratches)

Vanellope: "Uh-oh."

Kirby threw the shades off and quickly pulled Bandana out. Bandana was all fired up. "Sorry Bandana" Vanellope apologized. Bandana Coughed as he replied "It's Okay,Vanelle. I'm Okay..." Chris Said "You sure don't sound like it, come on. In the car you go." As Chris and Vanellope helped Bandana in the car, they suddenly heard a voice.

"**AFRO!**"

Afro: "Oh, no..."

Shady: "Who's that?"

Afro: "My mom..."

Envy snickers as he said "You Still live with your Mom?" "I wouldn't be laughing if i were you" Shadow Told Him "Shana can be one badass Mama-" Speaking of which Shana opened the door & Yelled "**AFRO! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING TILL THE CHORES ARE DONE! STARTING WITH YOUR ROOM!**"

"Mom...now's not the time For that, I really have an important case to solve." Afro said. Shady walked behind him & whispered in his ear, "If your mom wakes Sakura up, I may not be able to calm her down like I did last time. She may be sleeping, but that doesn't mean she's a heavy sleeper." Shady than backed up and let them continued.

"So Mom, Please. This isn't like many of our cases before. This is serious. Can I Please leave it till I come back?" Soon Afro's Family Came Out, Jerome, a hedgehog who happens to be Afro's Dad. Mikan, his Adopted Sister And Zen, His Big Brother with his childhood friend Tabby the rabbit.

Mikan: "Mom, no worries, we'll do big brother Afro's chores for him"

Jerome: "Come on Hun, Afro's Gonna have to this if it's that serious."

Zen: "Besides, little bro has saved us multiple times, He can do it again."

Shana gave this a thought for a moment till she gave a decision. "Okay, you can go. But, I expect you to come back for dinner!" Shana told her Son. "Mom..." Afro Complained.

Shana Said to him "Fine! Come Back Whenever you want! But Also..." She Hugged him tightly as she wept "Come back safe...My son..."

Afro: "Mom...No Worries! I'll be back, 100%!"

Shady: "Then shall we get going, last chance for a ride in the Megapod otherwise you'll have find your own ride."

Pinkie: "I'm going with my poofy woofy!"

Vector: "Might as well come along!"

Vinyl: "Same with me..."

Kenzie & Rouge: "**AND ME!**"

Shady: "Uhh... that might be a little problem."

Kenzie: "Why?"

Odd: "We only have room for six."

Afro: " So that would mean, me, Pinks, Vanell., Chris, Bandana & Trixie.

Kenzie & Rouge were shocked as they began to sit in the corner mourning "_We'll never sit next to Afro now..." _"**THAT'S ALL YOU TWO WANTED?!"** Shouted Envy

Aelita: "Kenzie if it makes you feel any better, you could ride on the Overboard with me."

Kenzie gasps at her offer & Says "**REALLY! OH THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU,PINKIE!**" Pinkie Heard her Nickname used & said "Hey! That's my nickname!" Her Hair went from Poofy to straight in an instant as she sat in her corner. "I'll never be named Pinkie again..."

Afro & Rainbow Dash Bonnked Kenzie on the Head as they yelled "**SEE WHAT YOU DID YOU KITSUNE!**" "ow..." Kenzie Whined. Rouge,Vinyl, and Vector asked "where's our ride?"

"Not to worry guys!" Tails said as he was on his 2-seater Plane with Fluttershy. "The Tornado can take you guys there!" "Neo! Shadow's Motorcycle have a kiddy seat! You can sit there!" Twilight Announced Neo Just Shook his head & asked "Did She really have to announced that?"

Soon everyone with into their specific rides. Shady told everyone "Fasten your seatbelts guys!" Afro looked Around the Car & asked "where the Seatbelts?" Shady laughed & said " I was kidding, there are no seatbelts!" Afro Gulped from what Shady told him, he turned to his teammates & told them. "Well guys, hang on to something." "Yeah, & your lunch." Odd suddenly said. Afro was like "what?" Soon the car began to what Afro can only describe it as a "Sonic Boom" (LOL XD).

(Music: The Mad Convoy Race-Sonic Adventure 2 (SA2Battle))

At Supersonic Speed, the Car went faster & faster & soon enough Afro began to yell out: "**CONVOY! TREE! SQUIRRELL!**" They suddenly drove off the road and towards the bottom of the canyon causing Afro to shriek like a little girl: "**CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF !**"

Suddenly through the windows, Afro saw all four of the wheels turning to the side and driving along the walls. Pinkie Pie saw & was amazed "**WOAH! AFRO! YOU SHOULD SEE THIS!**" Suddenly the wheels began to switch into 2 wheelers, as the walls were narrow. The whole CC began to scream except for Vanellope & Chris who just shouted: "**WHEEEEE!**" As the Megapod jumped out of the narrow path they landed on solid ground; it slowly came to a stop. Shady turned around and asked: "Everyone okay?"

Afro's Face as greener than Shrek & hulk combined as he said. "ugh...I think I'm gonna hurl last week's lunch"

Trixie: "Trixie Too..."

Vanellope: "**BEST RIDE EVAH!**"

Chris: "**I KNOW!**"

Pinkie: "**LET'S GO AGAIN!**"

Bandana: "Let's No-"

Bandana started to puke as he was about to finish his sentence.

Odd: "**WHOO! THAT WAS FUN! IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I'VE BEEN I'VE HAD THAT FUN!**"

Shady: "Alright, everybody out."

The Megapod turned to its side and the whole CC fell out only Odd (Let's face it, he's a cat) & Shady landed on their feet. Bandana walks around like he's drunk, Afro too, Trixie... somewhat. Vanellope & Chris both skipped as they got up. The rest of team soon came behind them.

Sonic: "Hey! Looks like you guys have made it before us..."

Rainbow Dash: "How was the ride?"

Afro: "ugh...yeah...the ride was...-"

Vanellope: "**AWESOME!**"

Chris: "**EPIC!**"

Envy: "We figured you two would like it."

Afro: "So...where is this friend of yours, Shady?"

Shady: "Inside that ship there."

Shady pointed at the ship at the canyon, and they saw a giant ship that seemed VERY familiar.

Kenzie then noticed "Say...that ship looks very familiar..." "Come to think of it...yeah..." says Rouge.

Afro: "Don't tell me...it's _him. _Isn't it?"

Shady: "So you guys do know him?"

Afro: "Yeah, I got a feeling I know who."

The team approached the entrance. Shady entered the code and the door-

"SHADOW!"

Shady was glomped by Maka Albarn; he fell to the ground with a thud.

Shady: "What the- Maka?!"

Afro: "Maka?"

Soul walks in to join Maka along with Crona.

Soul: "That voice...is that...Afro?!"

Afro: "YO! Soul! What's up!"

The two proceeds to give each other a brofist. "Aww, Why did I have to come to? You know how bad I am with girls..." Crona Complained. Shady sat up as he gently pushed Maka off. "Maka, what are you doing here?" Shady asked her, "We heard what was going on from Lord Death!" Maka said, "I tried calling you but my calls were getting dropped!"

Afro asked "Maka? You know them?" "Of course we know them, Afro! We knew them before you guys." Maka told them "That explains you guys are not getting freaked by two Shadows" Twilight inferred.

Soul: "So, what's the deal? How come you guys were M.I.A for two months."

Shady: "I can't explain right now it's complicated, plus I called earlier."

Soul: "Oh, yeah you did."

Afro: "Aren't we gonna head inside?"

Shady: "Yeah, just one second. Crona can you let Starscream know that we're here."

Crona: "Okay, I guess I can do that."

As Crona went inside the whole CC looked at Shady with a shocked look on their faces.

Shady: "What?"

Afro: "Your partner is a..."

Vanellope: "Decepticon!?"

Envy: "Hey, he's an ex-con to be exact."

Rouge: "**YOU MEAN AN YELLOW ZONE CRIMINAL TO BE EXACT!** According to G.U.N.'s Criminal Records."

Shady: "Hey, look, I know he or was a Decepticon, but trust me once you get to know him, he's actually not a bad guy. I should know I had a long conversation with him."

Pinkie: "You sure?"

Shady: "I'm absolutely sure."

Shadow: "You trust him?"

Shady: "Yes."

Vanellope: "Why? He's a Con, and who knows he could be working for-"

Shady: "Well for one thing he saved Sakura's life. So isn't that enough to trust him?"

Vanellope was about to say something but she couldn't come with anything. "Okay you got me there." she just said. At that moment, Crona returned to the group. "I let him know that you're here." Crona told them, "You guys can come inside now." With that the team walked inside the ship. Surprisingly enough the ship was actually a regular sized battle ship, when the CC looked at it more closely.

Vector: "Uhh.."

Tails: "Shouldn't the ship be..."

Rainbow Dash: "Bigger?"

Sonic: "Yeah..."

Soon the Team Sees Starscream on his computer, researching & analyzing data. The team was about to say something when Envy stopped them; he tapped his throat and quietly approached him from behind & shouted in Megatron's voice:

"**STARSCREAM!**"

Starscream literally jumped and hit his head on something causing Envy to laugh in his normal. "**FRAG IT ENVY!**" Starscream yelled, "**HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!**" "Sorry man." Envy said containing his laughter, "I can't help it, your expressions are just priceless no matter how many times I do that!" Starscream growled at Envy, and put his fist in front of his face. Shady then stepped in between them and calmed them both down.

Vanellope: "Does that kind of thing happen often?"

William: "Well yeah, Screamer particularly hates Envy because he always scares the as he would put it the living spark out of him."

Tails: "I see...Wow..."

Tails Was Amazed at the technology that Starscream had.

Sonic: "For that matter how is he the size of a human?"

Yumi: "That's a long story."

Odd: "A very long and awkward story."

Starscream then approached the CC group. "I take it that these were the ones you were referring to when you called?" he asked as he turned to his partner, "Yeah, these are the ones." Shady replied.

Starscream: "Funny, they look alot different then from what I imagined. I still can't believe there is two of you though."

Afro: "No kidding"

Starscream: "And you must be their leader, Afro the Hedgehog,"

Afro: "The one & only!"

Starscream: "Funny, you're more ridiculous than I pictured."

Afro was pissed at the moment & began to shout as the CC held him back. "**LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! I WANT TO CUT OFF HIS TRANSFORMEMBER! (You guys should know what i mean by Transformember)**" "Does he even have one?" shadow asked "**YOU REALLY GONNA SAY THAT IN FRONT OF CHILDREN!**" Bandana Yelled as he held his right arm. "Geez, settle down tiger." Vinyl Told him as she holds his left leg. "No need to use your domestic Violence tactics!" Neo told him as he was holding his left arm. "Just Calm Down Afro!" Said Pinkie as he hugs his back" Afro then settled down after a couple of deep breaths in a random paper bag.

Yumi: "Feel better?"

Afro: "Actually yeah."

Shady: "So Starscream, getting back to the topic, where did you find Ib?"

Vanellope: "Ib?"

Chris: "What is Ib, some kind of Nightclub?"

Bandana: "**HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT A NIGHTCLUB IS?**"

Ulrich: "Why are you assuming a it's a nightclub?"

Bandana & Chris: "Huh?"

Ulrich; "Ib is a person & she is a girl."

Both Bandana & Chris had wide eyes and they were both blushed with embarrassment.

Starscream: "Anyway, I did managed to find Ib, but you'll never believe where I found her."

Shady: "Where is she?"

Starscream: "She is in what you humans refer to as video game."

Shady's team was shocked to hear Starscream tell the news.

Aelita: "She's trapped in a video game? How is that possible?"

Starscream: "I'm not sure, but Eris seems to have made it possible."

Maka: "Eris!"

Shady: "You know her too?"

Maka: "Everyone's been talking about her back at the D.W.M.A. I thought there were just rumors."

Shady: "Well she's not Maka. Starscream, can you send us within the video game?"

Starscream: "I can, but before I do, there was something else to."

Shady: "What do you mean?"

Starscream: "Before you got here, I received a message from a person named Mary I believe."

Shady: "Mary? Where have I heard that name before...?"

Starscream: "Unfortunately I couldn't back trance the frequency to her codornices within the video game, but I did managed to get a recording of it."

Starscream pressed a button on the computer & the video began to play. At first it was static but the image became clear after a while; soon it showed a young blonde face. "Hello there~" she said with a singing voice, "Nice to see you all, I see some new faces & some old ones too... I wish to play a game with you all, if you ever have a chance of winning _her _back..." She then showed a child wearing a white shirt, having a red scarf and a red skirt trapped within a bubble. "I look forward to playing with you all~" she said while waving a knife. Just like that the message just ends.

Afro & Pinkie: we're Gonna have to Break this chapter into 2 parts. it's gonna take the reader a while before they can understand what;s going on."

The CC,Shady's Team & The Soul Eater Team: "NOW'S A TIME TO BREAK THE 4TH WALL LIKE THIS?!"

_**To Be Continued**_

(Ending Theme: Futatsu no Kodō to Akai Tsumi (Tv Size)-On/Off)


	4. Chapter 3: The First Spirit Part 2

(Opening-Hana No Saku Basho-Imai Asami)

Chatpter 3: The First Spirit Part 2

Last Time our Heroes Began their Journey to Get the 1st 1st location is in Starscream's Lab. Just know they watched a Video of a Girl who currently in possession of the Spirit via Starscream's computers.

Afro: "tch! we Gotta do something!"

Sonic: "But, without Game Central Station, how are we supposed to get in the video game?"

Starscream: "I think I have the answer to that, follow me."

The teams followed Starscream into another part of the laboratory. The doors opened revealing one computer, and nine scanners. "Oh now, you're just showing off." Shady said as they walked inside.

Starscream: "Luckily while you were all in hiding I managed to get the scanners working again, however I only managed to get ten of them online."

Aelita: "Well that's good."

Starscream: "Oh it get's worse. There are still a couple of bugs within the system. When I transport you there I can still devirtualize you like I normally would, however if you die there you won't be able to come back to the real world."

Shady: "That is bad."

Starscream: "Yes, until I fix the bugs, I advise you to watch yourselves inside that world."

Afro: "hehe! No problem!"

Rainbow Dash: "There's no danger that the Crossover Crew as faced before!"

Starscream: "Is that so?"

Vanellope: "We've face a lot of danger in most of our cases!"

Knuckles: "So this is no big deal!"

Shady: "In that case we should get going."

Shady's Team: "Right!"

Afro yelled as he raised his fist "Okay Guys! **LET'S DO IT! TO THE DIGITAL REALM, CROSSOVER CREW!**"

Crossover Crew: "**YEAH!**"

Maka: "Soul & I will come along to, for safety reasons."

Soul: "Oh well, might as well."

Starscream: "I'll stay here and monitor things."

Shady: "Crona, can you stay with Sakura for me?"

Crona: "Of course I can."

Shady: "If she wakes Starscream, have me devitalized."

Starscream: "We'll do."

Later the teams, with Maka and Soul get into each of the scanners. From Shady's team, Aelita, Envy, Yumi, and Shady will be participating, and the CC, Afro, Vanellope, Chris & Sonic.

Starscream: "You guys ready?"

Shady, Aelita, Yumi, Envy, Maka & Soul: "We're ready."

Afro, Vanellope, Chris & Sonic: "Ready anytime!"

Starscream: "Then let us begin, good luck, you're going to need it."

As Starscream began the process each of the doors closed with both teams inside. There was bright flash of light and they suddenly found themselves in the air. Both teams let out a scream as they began to fall. Shady, Aelita, Envy, Yumi, Chris, Vanellope, Sonic, Maka & Soul fell into some kind of muddy water while Afro fell on the solid ground face first. The eight came to the surface and gasped with air. "Gah!" Yumi said, "What is this?! Mud?!" "I'm not so sure" Shady said, "But I think I'm better off not knowing." Chris wondered "It could be poop." Sonic asked "**WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT'S POOP WE LANDED IN?**"

"Wait a second!" Envy suddenly shouted. He lift his arm out of the water and licked his hand; he smacked his lips. "**CHOCOLATE!**" Envy shouted, "**WE'RE SWIMMING IN CHOCOLATE!**"

Yumi: "What kind?"

Envy: "**MILK CHOCOLATE!**"

Afro was sulking in his corner as he wrote on the ground (at the same time said) "I wanted to swim in Milk Chocolate..."

Starscream: "Yeah, I know your pain. Alright you guys, no time for fooling around. You have a mission to do!"

CC & Shady's Team: "RIGHT!"

Afro: "So which game are we in by the way? It looks familiar..."

(Music Background:Sugar Rush-Puffy)

Vanellope in an instant remembers the background & the location & shouted "**SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK! WE'RE BACK IN MY GAME!**" "Your Game?" Envy asked "Yeah! Sugar Rush! that's Where i originate from!" Chris insulted "which explain her Nappy Hair Syndrom-" soon he was interupted by Vanellope him pushing him into chocolate.

Starscream: "Behave you two, remember this thing still has a few bugs to it. It maybe your game but it does have a few twists to it."

Vanellope: "Few Twists? What do you mean? Ex-Con Doctor"

Starscream: "Must you call me by that nickname? Anyway well for example, the chocolate that you just pushed your friend in will sometimes turn into quicksand."

Vanellope: "So...uh-oh.."

Soon the Chocolate began to slowly absorb Chris, luckily Vanellope grabbed his feet & Got him out of time. "Thanks for the save, dummy" Chris insulted as he brushes himself. "Hmph, you're welcome." Vanellope Responded "Say where's my Kar-" Before Vanellope could finish her cart appeared in the air & almost landed on her. "YIPE!" She used her Glitching Abilities to avoid it falling on her. Shady's Team was surprised of what Vanellope just did.

Envy: "What the-YOU CAN TELEPORT?!"

Chris: "No palm tree alchemist. That's nappy hair's glitching abilities. She can use them both here & in the real world."

Afro: "Oh yeah, I forgot, Vanell's glitch abilities are stronger here."

Aelita: "That's amazing!"

Envy: "That explains how you got behind me."

Afro: "Say...did your kart always had two seats before?"

Vanellope literally did a double take when she saw not one, but two seats on her cart. "Come to think of it...yeah, my kart never had 2 seaters before." Said Vanellope. "Maybe we could be in a different new HD sequel of Sugar Rush! It's called "**SUGAR RUSH:DOUBLE DASH!**" Afro theorized.

Envy: "For some reason I smell copyright infringement."

Yumi: "Yeah, me too."

Starscream: "No, you're not in the sequel, you're in the same game."

Shady: "Than why is there-"

"**TURBO-TASTIC!**"

All of a sudden a small television screen appeared right in front of the two teams. The television turned on showing a small man in a white jumpsuit wearing a helmet with a large "T" in the middle.

Sonic: "Say..that's-"

Chris: "**TURBO!**"

Vanellope: "Not this guy again. I almost died because of him"

Shady: "Who's Turbo?"

Vanellope: "It's that creep that almost destroyed my game twice already!"

Afro: "Not to mention, I almost got myself eaten because of him"

Turbo: "hehe! We meet again, Crossover Crew! I see you brought new pals along! I'm glad you all made it! you're just in time!"

Maka: "In time for what?"

Turbo: "For the race of course!"

Envy: "Race?"

Afro: "Well for starters this Kart has 2 seats & the only way Vanelle's gonna win is if someone at her size can get in it."

Shady: "Look we don't have time for this, just give us back Ib and we'll be on our way."

Turbo: "You can't have her back, not unless you beat me in a race!"

Shady: "Look you don't-"

Starscream: "I'm afraid, that Turbo guy's right"

Shady's Team & The CC: "Huh?"

Starscream: "In order of you guys to get Ib. You have to race Turbo."

Afro Points Vivid Steel to the TV Screen. "Oi! Zombie Kick Buttowski! Just wanna let you know...I'm getting you back for what you did to my friends the other day!" "Oh boo hoo! I almost killed you & Attempted to eat your pink girlfriend. **SO WHAT?!**" Turbo Yelled "You guys won't be in my way nor kill me again!. When I Win, make no mistake! **I'M TAKING YOU & YOUR FRIENDS DOWN ONCE & FOR ALL!** See you on the track slowpokes! HAHAHAHA"

Shady: "Wait!"

Turbo: "WHA- Oh Shadow, so there really are two of you."

Shady: "Listen, Turbo is it? What do you get when you win the race?"

Turbo: "Well, isn't that obvious? Not only will I kill you and your friends, I'll take over the arcade thanks to Eris."

Aelita: "You made a deal with Eris?"

Envy: "Your really are as dumb as you look."

Yumi: "Yeah, you really think a Goddess of Chaos will give you what you want?"

Afro: "Wow, That's Low even for a Loser like you Turbo."

Turbo was frustrated at the comments he was getting. He soon yelled, "**JUST MEET ME AT THE TRACK!**" Just like that the T.V turned black. Afro Snickered as he said "hehe, Looks like we made Turbo Butthurt" "Hehe, Big Time!" Vanellope Responded. Aelita suddenly fell to her knees. "Aelita!" Maka said as she ran to her, "Aelita what's wrong?" "I... don't know." She replied, "I thought I sensed something." Soon Afro's extrasensory kicked in just in the moment Aelita sensed something. "Looks like she ain't the only one who just sense something." Afro said "Come to think of it...yeah" Chris said as his Antennas began to twitch as he say "I'm picking up massive power levels from a distance!"

Envy: "Really? Where?"

Aelita: "It's coming from the racetrack."

Shady: "Are you sure?"

Chris Pointed his antennas at the racetrack as it begins to twitch twice as it did normally, "She's right! It's coming from the race track." "Then let's head down there now!" Sonic yelled out. The two teams nodded and they ran down towards the track. The minute they got there they saw Turbo & Marx waiting for them.

Afro ,Vanellope, Chris, & Sonic: "**MIDGET CLOWN** **MARX**!"

Marx: "**HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT**! Anyways I'm surprised you Crossover Dorks are here."

Chris: "What's your game, Marx?"

Marx: "**YOU KNOW WHY I'M HERE CC!**"

(Music:Gintama OST 3-Are we seriously going to keep this up)

Sonic: "Let Me Guess, So You can be King of the Pirates-"

Afro & Envy shouted as they bonked Sonic on the head "**WRONG SHOW!**"

Chris: "Nah, I think he wants to be Mamodo Ki-"

Afro & Envy bonked Chris as they shouted: "**YOU'RE NOT EVEN HELPING!**"

Vanellope: "No wait! I Know! He wants to be future Shaman King-"

The Same Fate Happened to Vanellope as Afro & Envy shouted "**MUST YOU MENTION ANOTHER SHONEN ANIME THAT HAS TO DO WITH KING?**"

Starscream asked The Rest of the CC "This always happen when you're around these guys, do they?" Twilight responded "Sadly yeah." "I Feel like the only sane ones here are me, Twi, Vinyl, Neo, Bandana, sometimes Dashie & Sonic, Knuckles,And AJ and Tails & Fluttershy. The rest don't get me started" Shadow said as he folds his arms.

Marx Groaned as he said "Geez, even if we're not in the real world you guys are real ass pains as usual" "You & Me Both,Kid" Turbo agreed Afro told the two as he points both his blades, "Well even so! Marx we won't let you become King of Popstar as well as Turbo for taking over the arcade! Because We're the ones that'll win!" "ooo, Scary" Turbo Taunted. " "Only Problem..." Shady implied "None of us can fit on the kart unless..." The All looked at Chris for a moment

Chris: "hmm? **OH NO! I'M NOT GOING NEXT TO NAPPY HAIRED GLITCH GIRL! NO WAY BROSKI!**"

Shady: "Too late."

Shady grabbed Chris and threw in the cart. Vanellope then jumped into the drivers seat. She turned to Turbo & Marx and said, "You two ready to lose?"

Marx: "hehe! I Was gonna same the same thing!"

Turbo: "Prepare to be humiliated by King Candy!"

Shady: "I thought your name was Turbo."

Turbo: "**SHUT UP!**"

Afro then said "No Wait. His Name is Zombie Kick Buttowski, this is the result of Disney XD getting rid of a Semi-Good Cartoo-" Soon Afro was interrupted by a Maka chop. "**SHUT UP BEFORE YOU GET US SUED!**" she yelled. Sonic Sighed as he responded Same Typical ACC Humor.

Rainbow Dash: "YOU'RE NO GOOD EITHER!"

Turbo: "Anyway, now that you're done, let the race commence!"

(Music Starts: Code Lyoko Evolution-OST 2 Virtual World)

In just a matter of seconds, the race began with both of racers in the lead.

Afro: "Good Luck Guys!"

Sonic: "**KICK SOME ASS!**"

Starscream: "Heads up, your about to have some company!"

The two teams turned around and saw monsters heading towards. Some going approaching them on foot, & some approached them by air.

Afro: "That's-"

Both Teams: "**X.A.N.A'S MONSTERS!**"

Aelita: "I knew that presence was familiar!"

Soul: "**TCH!** Looks like this is gonna be fun! Go time Maka!"

Maka: "Right!"

Shady: "Everyone, get ready!"

Envy, Yumi & Aelita: "ON IT!"

Afro: "Looks like the Party's just getting Started! **TO BATTLE CROSSOVER CREW!**"

Sonic: "YEAH!"

Afro looked behind him forgetting that Sonic was the only one that stayed Behind during the race. "Oh right, I forgot Chris & Vanellope are in the Race."

Meanwhile at the race, both racers were neck & neck until Turbo & Marx cut passed them as Vanellope yelled, "**SON-OF-A-WHACK-A-MOLE!**" "tch! We Can't let them be in first place! Is there a way we can get past them?" Chris yelled over the roar over the engine, "**ITEM BLOCK!**" Vanellope shouted. They passed through the item block getting a random item, luckily for them it was a-

Announcer: "**CHERRY BOMB!**"

Chris: "**BOMB!?**"

Chris started to panic throwing the bomb up and down in his hand.

Vanellope: "**DON'T BE DUMB, CHRIS! JUST TOSS IT!**"

Chris: "**WHERE!?**"

Vanellope: "**AT TURBO!**"

(Music Switches to Dondake! Gintaman! (Off Vocal)-Gintama OST 3)

"Got it! **HERE IT GOES!**" Chris responded as he did what she said and threw it toward Turbo and Marx yelling "**SPIRIT CHERRY BOMB!**" the Cherry Bomb turned into a Combo of a Spirit Bomb & Cherry Bomb & Hit Marx & Turbo. Vanellope just yelled "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?** **MUST YOU TREAT LIKE IT'S A MOVE FROM DRAGONBALL Z?**" Turbo & Marx Car flipped around causing them to be in second place. "**DAMN WADDLE PEST!**" Marx yelled. "I can't believe it! **I FORGOT HOW STRONG THAT HOT-BLOODED WADDLE DEE IS!**" Turbo yelled.

Starscream: "Did he just-"

Bandana: "Treat the Attack like a DBZ Attack? Yes..Yes he did."

Vinyl: "I'm surprised no one's leg broke."

Neo: "What are we gonna do without that Hot-Blooded Idiot?"

Back at the battle the others were trying their best to hold them off, however everyone except Afro, Sonic, Maka & Soul kept getting hit by the their attacks.

(Music: Business Transactions should always come before a fight-Gintama OST 3)

Starscream: "Careful! Your all down to 60 life points."

Yumi: "We're trying to!"

Afro: "Tch! Out of all the dudes we can encounter, Why them?"

Soul: "Must be part of Eris' plan! Whatever it is..."

Sonic: "Whatever the case, we Gotta beat these guys fast!"

Sonic Gave Consecutive Homing attack at one of the monsters but missed. "**WHAT?! NO WAY!**" Sonic was in shock. "**HOW CAN I MISS?**" Afro shouted "My turn! **NAGOTA SCHOOL OF THE SWORD ARTS TECHNIQUE 17: SWIFT ASSASSIN!**" Afro accelerated at Supersonic speeds as he cuts 5 ground monsters .with Vivid Steel & Vivid Shoto. Maka Jumped in the air as she encounters 6 air monsters.

Maka: "**SOUL!**"

Soul: "**RIGHT!**"

Soon they Both enter Soul Resonance Mode.

Maka & Soul: "**SOUL RESONANCE! WITCH HUNTER!**"

The attack cut the flying Monsters in a circular pattern.

Starscream: "Guys! I'm getting something-... Oh scrap!"

Shady: "What is it?"

Starscream: "**SHADOW! BEHIND YOU!**"

Shady Looked Behind him & saw a Skipozoua, he was about to destroy it when the it hit his weapon away and wrapped its tentacles around both of arms and lifted him high in the sky. Afro then turned only to find Shady captured by the Skipozoua. "X.A.N.A sent that thing too!?" Afro shouted. The Skipozoua then started to take Shady's memory leaving him in a drug like trance.

Starscream: "We got trouble! X.A.N.A is trying to place a mind controlling virus in his head! You've got to help him before it's too late!"

Yumi: "How do you suggest we do that!?"

Afro: "I got an idea! **SONIC! COMBO TIME!**"

Sonic: "**HEHE! I THOUGHT YOU NEVER ASKED!**"

(Music Changes to Kokuten-Naruto Shippuden OST 1)

The Two Hedgehogs entered Spinball Formation & Began to Charge at Skipozoua. The 2 Spinballs then curved at different Directions & then stop in place facing the Tentacled Freak of Nature. "**READY!**" Afro asked "**READY TO GO,FRO!**" Sonic Replied.

Afro: "**OKAY!**"

Afro & Sonic: "**HERE IT GOES! SPINDASH CROSS!**"

The 2 charged at the robot and as soon as they almost reach him they jumped at the same time & hit it in cross directions, forming an X. the 2 hedgehog land as the robot explodes Freeing Shady. "**CAN'T FLY! CAN'T FLY! CAN'T FLY!**" Shady yelled as he fell from the sky.

Afro: "**CRAP! WE GOTTA CATCH HIM!**"

Yumi: "**I GOT HIM! COVER ME!**"

Yumi used her telekinesis to catch Shady & safely placed him on the ground. Afro ran over to him whiling saying "Hey Shady! You okay?" "I..I think so." Shady replied. Envy than yelled out: "Heads up! We got a Megatank!" A giant ball came towards them and stopped in front of both teams. "I got it!" Shady yelled out. Shady stepped in front of them and began to charge up. On the computer screen in Starscream's lab he had detected a code red.

Starscream: "**NO SHADOW! DON'T!**"

Shady was about to use chaos spear when suddenly his own attack went right through him and he flew backwards right into Sonic.

Aelita, Yumi, Envy, & Maka: "**SHADOW!**"

(Music Changes: Naruto OST 1- Strong & Strike)

Meanwhile on the track Vanellope & Chris were both in the lead and are now in the ice cream mountain arena. "**ALL RIGHT! FIRST PLACE, BABY!**" Chris yelled. Vanellope looked around her surroundings and said "Hey doesn't this road seem familiar to you?" "Come to think of it...yeah" Chris replied as he looked around.

Suddenly Turbo & Marx jumped from behind nearly hitting Vanellope's kart. "**HEHEHE!** What's up, slowpokes." Turbo insulted. "For a couple of losers, you two make a great pair!" Marx taunted as he makes Kissy noises. Chris & Vanellope got disgusted at Turbo & Marx's behaviors.

Vanellope: "**SHUT UP! WE HAVEN'T LOST YET!**"

Chris: "**AFTER THIS RACE IS DONE, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!**"

Marx: "**LIKE HELL YOU WILL!**"

Turbo: "**TRY TO CATCH UP!**"

With that said, Turbo accelerated as he zipped past Vanellope & Chris. "Crap! Now what are going to do!?" Chris yelled, "Don't worry about it, I see another item block up ahead, we'll use whatever is in there to catch up!" Vanellope yelled. They passed through the item and they got a-

Announcer: "What's this? **A BLUE SHELL!**"

Chris: "A Blue Shell...**THAT'S RIGHT!** If I remember correctly, Goombella told us that these things can hit whoever is in 1st place!"

Vanellope: "**THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? THROW IT NOW!**"

Chris: "**RIGHT!**"

Chris winded up his stub from his arm, Making the Blue Shell powerful. Then He put his 2 stubs together like he's charging a Rasengan & then a Kamehame Wave. "**LET'S GO! BLUE SHELL RASENGAMEHAME HA!**" Chris cried out, "**THAT NAME DOESN'T MAKE EVEN SENSE! SERIOUSLY COCKROACH, YOU WATCH WAY TOO MANY ANIMES WITH AFRO!**" Vanellope shouted, "**WILL YOU JUST THROW IT!?**" Just like that, Chris tossed it & it lands on Turbo's kart while Marx went flying out of the kart due to the blast. "What? **WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?**" Marx yelled as he was sent flying with a ding.

Announcer: "Turbo no longer has a partner! He is disqualified!"

Turbo: **"WHAT?!**"

Vanellope: "**SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK! WE WON!**"

Chris: "**ALL RIGHT!**"

(Music Fades)

They both stopped the kart, got out and ran towards Turbo. "All right Turbo, a deals a deal tell us where Ib is!" Vanellope said as she grabbed his shirt, "No! I can't, that girl is crazy!" Turbo panicked, "She's even more crazy than Afro is! She'll have me deleted again if I tell!" "Who?" Chris asked Turbo.

(Music Changes: Enemy Unseen-Bleach OST 1)

Soon they heard buzzing sound deep within the cave. "uh...Nappy Hair Glitch Girl?" Chris asked as he was shaking. "Y-Yeah? Blonde Hair Cockroach?" Vanellope Replied "

Chris: "Those Buzzing Sounds are familiar, aren't they?"

Vanellope: "Ye-yeah..."

Suddenly they saw a green light, and out of the darkness there were millions of Cybugs with X.A.N.A marks on their foreheads. Vanellope & Chris holded each other as they shrieked and ran back to the kart as Chris yelled out "**DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!**" Vanellope Stepped on the pedal & Accelerated driving away from the Cybugs. Both her & Chris started to scream as they drove away.

Back to the battle field Maka had tried desperately to wake Shady up. "S**HADOW! SHADOW! WAKE UP!**" Maka yelled while shaking him, "Damn it! How many life points did he take out on himself?" Meanwhile both teams are struggling struggling beating the Megatank. "This is getting us nowhere!" Envy yelled, "How the hell are we supposed to beat this thing?!" "Even our toughest moves can't put a scratch on it!" Said Yumi. "Afro! Got anymore ideas?"

Afro was thinking about the strategy for a second & then it hit him "_**THAT''S IT! KIZUNA DRIVE!" **_Afro thought"_It's our only trump card! But there's no one that I have a strong bond to except for Pinkie and there's also...__**MAKA & SOUL!"**_ "**AFRO! WATCH OUT!" **Aelita shouted as the Megatank fired it's laser straight at Afro. Luckily Afro used quickstep just in time to dodge it. "Whew, That was close, If i remember correctly. The moment that laser hits me. I'm done for." Afro said to himself.

Rainbow Dash: "**YOU BOUFFALANT HEAD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!**"

Afro: "Shut up, Rainbow-Maned Idiot! **I WAS JUST CARELESS THAT'S ALL!**"

Rainbow Dash, Bandana & Starscream: "**IT'S THAT SAME CARELESSNESS THAT'LL GET YOU KILLED!**"

Maka: "Starscream, what happened to Shadow?! Why did his attack backfire before?!"

Starscream: "The Skipozoua must of messed up his code when it tried to control him! Right now, he's down to 5 life points! If he gets hit one more time from any of the monsters, he'll gone for good!"

Maka: "**DAMN IT ALL!**"

Afro: "**QUICK! WE HAVE TO USE A SPELL CARD TO REGAIN HIS LIFE POINTS LEFT!**"

Sonic: "**WE DON'T HAVE THOSE!**"

Envy: "What is he referring to anyway?"

Yumi: "A card game series I'm guessing..What was it called? Yu-Gi-something..."

Tails: "**THIS IS NO TIME FOR ANIME REFERENCES! YOUR LIVES ARE ON THE LINE HERE!**"

Vinyl: "A-Man, You have to use Kizuna Drive!"

Fluttershy: "It's the only option!"

Afro: "That's just what I was thinking! Maka! Soul!"

Maka & Soul: "**RIGHT!**"

(Music: Reach Out To The Truth-Persona 4)

Soon, Afro powered up Vivid Steel & Vivid Shoto while Soul & Maka entered Soul Resonance. Afro Called out both his swords' souls "**YO!** Vivid Twins! **LONG TIME NO SEE!** I'll need both of your help in this fight! So please! **GIVE IT YOUR ALL!**. Afro placed the 2 swords together as they began to glow a Vivid Sliver Color forming an aura of a big sword. The 2 weapon masters pointed both weapons in a single line in front of the Big Megatank.

Afro,Maka & Soul: "**LET'S GO!** **KIZUNA DRIVE-VIVID WITCH HUNTER!**"

Afro & Maka raised both weapons in the air as they released a destructive slash wave destroying the Megatank.

Starscream: "I...Don't...Believe it..."

Shadow: "Surprised?"

Pinkie: "That's a very strong combo move that the Crossover Crew has mastered over time! **KIZUNA DRIVE!**"

Trixie: "Kizuna Drive can only work when 2 people have a very strong bond that they contained over time."

Starscream: "I haven't seen anything like that since Sakura & Shadow..."

Zeo: "You be surprised, most people in this team have very strong connections! Afro & Pinkie, Sonic & Dashie, Shadow & Twi, Neo & Trixie, Vector & Vinyl-"

Starscream: "No, that's not what I was talking about..."

Zeo: "huh?"

Starscream: "If you think your bonds are strong then you haven't seen how those two are."

Pinkie: "What do you mean?"

(Music Fades)

Starscream: "Shadow told me of this before, you may not believe it but he has actually known Sakura for practically his whole life. He was found one day on the streets by the girl's mother & father when he was a child with no memory of who he was or where he came from and they were kind enough to let him stay in their home despite his appearance.

Shadow: "You're kidding..."

William: "No, he's telling the truth, he actually meet Sakura when she was just a baby and yet their bond was between them was strong; It's actually become a lot stronger since then because of how long they have been together. It may be even possible that they may have both had a bond before they even met, well according to Maka..."

Neo: "So even when they didn't know each other as kids..."

Twilight: "Their bonds were stronger, than they could imagine!"

Odd: "Yeah, when her parents died Shadow gave up his own childhood just to take care of her. He never left her side not even for a second."

Knuckles: "Damn.."

Applejack: "Poor Sugarcube...He must have it tough."

Ulrich: "Hey, you'd be surprised of how much hell he's been through and yet he still comes out with his sanity."

Back in the virtual world Shady had finally regained conscious finding himself being stared down by both teams. "Hey, you back with us?" Soul asked as he helped him sit up, "That depends..." He replied as he rubbed his head, "Huh? Afro, What happened to you?" He asked as Afro was beat. "hehe! No worries, I just had to use my Kizuna Drive that's all." Afro Replied.

Shady was puzzled to what Afro was talking about "Kizuna What?"

Starscream: "Apparently it's a super combo move his team acquired from a long time ago."

Shady: "Just like me and Sakura..."

Afro: "What?"

Shady: "Nothing."

Maka: "How do you feel Shadow? You feel okay?"

Shady: "I still feel funny... What happened anyway?"

Envy: "Megatank happened, Luckily Captain Dangerous & His Tactics saved us!"

Afro: "You're Welcome!"

Yumi: "You gotta teach me that move!"

Afro: "Hehe! I'll teach it to you when all of this is over."

William: "uhh guys do you hear that?"

Soon Both Teams Began to hear Buzzing Sounds from a distance, Envy Pointed out at the track"GUYS! Over there!" soon they see Vanellope & Chris running away from Cy-bugs as they scream.

Envy: "It's those kids!"

Aelita: "CHRIS! VANELLOPE!"

Afro & Sonic: "CY-BUGS!"

Yumi: "Cy-what?"

Sonic: "If i remember clearly from my last Adventure in Sugar Rush. Those guys are like Mechanical versions of Kirby!"

Applejack: "Ever Heard of The Expression, You are what you eat"?

Neo: "Let's just say, the same applies to them"

Afro: "We Have to help them before they come Cy-Bug Food!"

Sonic: "YOU SAID IT!"

Soon the 2 hedgehogs ran off to the track to help them. "Guys! Wait up!" Envy said as the rest of our heroes followed. As soon as Afro & Sonic were about to reach the track, On the computer screen in Starscream's lab it Showed a sign that said **WARNING: INCOMING BOSS! **"well that's new" said Starscream "That can't be good!" Said Neo. "Those idiots are heading straight for the Boss!" Shadow yelled. "Big Daddy! Big Blue! IN FRONT OF YOU!" Rouge shouted.

Soon as Afro & Sonic was still runing, A Knife had almost hit Afro's Crotch area & Began to go to a halt as he was scared.

Afro: "WHAT THE- REALLY? MUST SOMETHING SHARP HAVE TO HIT MY NEIL ARMSTRONG JET CANNON?!"

Starscream: "His what-"

Neo: "Another Nickname for Afro's Ice Cream, honestly..."

Soon they hear a laughter of a little girl who came floating down on both teams. It was the same one that played on Starscream's Computer before they went to the virtual world.

(Music: Tabemono no Suki Kirai Ooi Nin wa Ningen no Suki Kirai mo Ooi- Gintama OST)

?: "hehehehe, Glad you all can make it...Now we can start to have fun!"

The young blonde took out 6 knives from each hand as she prepares her battle stance.

?: "Before we play, I should introduce myself. I'm Mary. It won't matter anyway to know. because once i'm done with you, You'll be seeing red for a long time.

Afro: "tch! damn you... Aelita, Shady doesn't have that much live points left. take him somewhere safe."

Aelita: "huh? But what about you,Afro. You're still worn from that Kizuna Drive Attack you & Maka did."

Maka puts her hand on her shoulder "it's okay.."

Sonic: "We'll be fine."

"in the meantime take Shadow out of this area." Envy told them "It'll be pretty dangerous from here on out. Yumi, Protect her & Shadow! She'll need all the help she can get!"

Yumi: "right! come on Aelita, Let's get out of here."

With that said, Aelita & Yumi took Shady & Left to a safe area in Sugar Rush. And So the Boss Battle is Set for 4 Fighters VS. One Little Girl. Will the Crossover Crew & The Dark Angel Crew beat & get the first sprit? or Will this first Battle be their last? Find out Next Time on Afro's Crossover Crew X The Dark Angel Empire!

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 4: The First Spirit Part 3

Chapter 4: The First Spirit Part 3

(_**Opening-Hana No Saku Basho-Imai Asami**_)

Last time our Heroes entered the digital realm to find the 1st spirit and save her from Eris. In order to do that, Chris & Vanellope must first compete against Turbo & Marx, while the others fought against X.A.N.A's monsters. Shady was then captured by a Scipizoa and given an unusual side effect, leaving Afro,Envy, Maka,Soul, Yumi & Aelita the only fighters in the field. Meanwhile Afro & Maka used their Kizuna Drive to defeat the Megatank.

Soon they hear Vanellope & Chris running away from the Cybugs! As soon as both teams were about to head out to the track to help out, Mary makes her appearance as she confronts both teams. While Aelita & Yumi taking Shady to a safe location, the two teams prepare to fight it out.

(_**Music Starts: Deadman Wonderland OST 5-M43B**_)

Afro takes out his 2 blades as he gets in his battle stance "hehe! **LET'S GO!**"

Afro & Sonic: "**BATTLE TIME!**"

Envy: "Do they always do this when someone this powerful confronts them?"

(Boss: VS. Mary)

The two teams charged at Mary, and she started to throw her knives at them, causing each of them to dodge. As they tried to get closer to her she just kept throwing her knives, aiming for their feet or head, laughing while she does it. "Damn it! We can't get close to her!" Envy yelled "We have to use a long range distance attack!" Said Maka as she blocked another knife. "This is where I come in!" Afro announced as he tosses his swords in midair.

Next, he pointed his index finger while holding his hand in a gun like position. "**CHAOS GUN!**" He cried out as he shoots out a bullets made out of 100% Chaos energy. Soon it hit point blank on her arm as she tries to quickly dodge it. "Damn it!" Afro said as he sees the attack hit her arm. Mary screams in agony as the attack hit her. "Sweet! You got her!" Soul yelled. "Don't get too excited just yet!" Sonic yelled "Look!" Paintings than appeared in front of Mary; one was of a lady in red & the other was a picture of a wolf with eight red eyes.

Then right before their very eyes the paintings suddenly came to life; the lady in red had a smile of slender man while holding a butcher's knife and the wolf began to growl while blood dripped from it's teeth.

"Not Good!" Afro yelled as the wolf comes in a begins to attack, Afro caught his swords & used the back of Vivid Steel to block the attack. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**! Nice try,Samurai..." Mary said as she waved her knife. The woman in red began to attack Envy and Sonic, and just started leave cuts on their body, laughing while she did it. With the cuts they ended up with 40 life points. "**SONIC!**" Rainbow Dash yelled as her boyfriend got cut.

Envy and Sonic both fell to the ground with a grunt. "Damn it!" Envy muttered while wiping the blood off his face, "What the hell are we supposed to do?" Sonic said to him "Maybe we can attack her head on!" Starscream yelled **"BE CAREFUL YOU IDIOTS!** Sonic,Envy! You only have 40 life points left"!

Envy: "So team captain, what's the game plan?"

Afro: "well... I Do have a few ones. But the risks are very high on them!"

Afro soon got scratched by the wolf's claws as well as Mary's knives, cutting all over his body as he defends himself.

Envy: "Crap!"

Maka: "**AFRO!**"

Pinkie: "**AFRO! NO!**"

Starscream: "**SCRAP!** That's a lot of damage he took! He only has half of his life points left!"

Out in the distance Shady, Yumi, & Aelita watched at a safe distance the fight that was taking place. "I'm not sure how much longer they can hold on!" Aelita said as she watched the battle helplessly, "We gotta do something!" Yumi yelled. Shady then looked carefully at the child in the green dress, wondering where she had seen her before, suddenly he had then realized. "Wait... That girl! I remember now!" Shady exclaimed. Yumi and Aelita turned to Shady.

Yumi: "What? What is it?"

Shady: "That girl! Mary, I remember Sakura talking about her!"

Aelita: "What? What do you mean?"

Shady: "Mary... She's... She's not a person at all..."

Yumi: "What are you talking about?"

Shady: "Mary, she was once a portrait the artist made for his art gallery."

Yumi & Aelita: "Huh?"

Shady: "Don't you remember that horror story William told us once?"

(_**Music Changes: Naruto Soundtrack 6 OST 1 Nervous**_)

Yumi & Aelita both thought about it for a minute, than they soon understood what he was talking about.

Aelita: "**THE ART GALLERY THAT WAS SAID TO MAKE ANYONE WHO ENTERED DISAPPEAR!**"

Yumi: **"YOU MEAN THAT ONE?!**"

Shady: "**YEAH! THAT'S IT!**"

Aelita: "But if Mary was a portrait there then that means..."

Yumi: "The fire in 1876... That must mean her painting was destroyed along with it."

Shady: "There was a reason why Mary brought Ib into her world... but... what...?

The Team thinks for a second & then somehow Yumi had an idea.

Yumi: "I got it!"

Aelita: "What is it, Yumi?"

Yumi: "I think I know why she brought Ib into the other world..."

Shady: "What?"

Yumi: "Think about... What if... What if Mary... What if Mary couldn't stand the thought of being alone..."

Shady: "Come to think of it..."

Yumi: "I mean really think about, Mary probably even thought she was human herself and the fact that she was stuck in gallery with nothing to do but just wait..."

Shady: "Than when Ib came along... Oh no..."

All of a sudden stood up on his legs despite his condition. "Shadow!" Aelita said, "What are you doing?!" "Come on... We gotta stop that fight..." Shady said as he walked forward, "If they continue...then Mary will never be able to..."

(Music: Gintama OST 2-10 Orea tada Kowasu Dakedo...Kono)

Meanwhile in the battlefield, as Afro & the others desperately trying to beat the creatures Maka gets Damaged by the Lady in Red.

Maka: "**GAH!**"

Soul: "**MAKA!**"

Starscream: "She's down to 35 life points!"

Fluttershy: "This is bad...at this rate, Afro & The others are..."

Shadow: "Don't worry..."

Fluttershy: "huh?"

Shadow: "If I know that poofy idiot...he always have a plan..."

Pinkie was in tears as she sees her boyfriend struggling to survive. Odd saw her in tears as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry..." Odd said comforting her, "He'll be okay. Our Shadow will make sure nothing will happen to him." Pinkie wiped the tears off her face as she nodded "hmm!" she looks at Afro's Current life points "I know what you're thinking" Kenzie Told her. "Don't Worry. Despite his idiocy. Big Daddy isn't the type of guy to die." "So we'll cheer him on till he wins!" Kenzie exclaimed.

Pinkie: "Girls..."

Kenzie: "Hey, we may have a crush on him."

Rouge: "But that doesn't mean we can't support him. Can't we?"

Pinkie: "right!"

The 3 Girls watch as Afro Gets back on his feet and manage to cut Mary by the side

Pinkie,Kenzie & Rouge: "_Afro..._"

Pinkie: "_Don't Die on me...My Poofy Woofy_"

Kenzie: "_Be okay, Afro_"

Rouge: "_Go get em, Big Daddy_"

Suddenly on the computer screen they saw Shady moving towards the battlefield. "Shadow!?" Starscream said "What's he doing?!" Neo Asked. "That Fella's trying to get himself killed?" Applejack questioned. "He only has 5 life points left! What's he thinking?!" Ulrich wondered, "Well it is Shadow." William said.

Within the virtual world Shady soon yelled: "**AFRO! STOP!**" Afro Stopped as he sees Shady out in the battlefield. "**SHADY?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! GET OUT OF HERE!**"

Shady: "Afro! Listen to me! You can't kill Mary!"

Afro grunts as he blocks the attacks with the Vivids "huh?" What are you talking about?" Soon he got cut by the lady in red. "**DAMN IT!**" "**AFRO!**" Yelled Kenzie Yelled. "Down to 5 left!" Said Starscream.

Twilight: "If this keeps up.."

Bandana: "Afro is truly gonna die!"

The CC Looked at their leader who coughed up a few ounces of blood.

Pinkie: "No...Afro..."

Kenzie: "Please No more..."

Rouge: "Big Daddy..."

Shady then got in front of Afro and said "**MARY STOP!**" Mary then stood down knowing very well who he was

Mary: "You... Your..."

Shady: "Mary, listen to me, I know why you took Ib from her world!"

(Music: Gintama OST 2 : 32 Omae no Daiji na Renchuu Nara)

Mary: "Wha-what?"

Shady: "I know why you did what you did!"

Mary: "Shut up..."

Shady: "Please I know you care alot about Ib, please just for her sake, let her go!"

Mary: "**I SAID SHUT UP!**"

Mary throw a knife at Shady which hit his arm causing his life points to drop to 2; he fell to his knees.

Maka & Envy: "**SHADOW, NO!**"

Afro: "**TCH! DAMN YOU!**"

Afro Puts on his transformation rings as he turns into wildfire Afro & Charges at Mary.

Afro: "**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!**"

Vinyl: "**AFRO! DON'T**"

Pinkie Pie as already in tears "YOU IDIOT! JUST STOP!"

Shady: "**YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!**"

Afro then stood in place at Shady's sudden anger. He even saw that the look in his eyes suddenly changed "Just.. let me handle it..." Shady simply said as he stood & got in front.

Mary: "**SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!**"

Shady: "You're wrong Mary... I do know..."

Mary: "**NO YOU DON'T!**"

Shady: "Yes I do, Ib... Ib told me what happened..."

Mary: "**NO! SHE TOLD ME YOU KILLED IB! YOU KILLED HER!**"

Shady: "Eris is lying to you! We weren't the ones who killed Ib!"

Mary: "**YOU'RE LYING TO ME!**"

Mary then ran up to Shady and cut him leaving him with only...

Starscream: "No... Oh no..."

Rouge: "What? What is it?"

Starscream: "Shadow... he... he only has one life point left..."

Afro: "tch! Sorry Shady...But...I Can't...

Shady: **"NO!**"

Afro froze again; Shady's eyes then changed again.

Shady: "I told you to let me handle this!"

Afro: "**AND WHAT?!** **YOU'RE GONNA DIE BECAUSE OF IT?!**"

Shady: "I... Promised Sakura, that I would bring her back to us... and I will keep it..."

Afro: "Why?!"

Shady: "Because she's... She's the only family I have left... Besides I... I don't think I can live in a world without her..."

Afro questions "huh?" Suddenly he remembers what Shady told him earlier at his house "_That's Right... He told us Sakura's Parents & her whole family along with it is dead...the only ones she has left is him...Damn it! If He dies. There's nothing i can't do about it! And if i die, he have himself to blame for my death! and not to mention Pinkie Pie, Sonic, Dashie, Shadow, Twi. Everyone...Everyone wouldn't be in the CC anymore. Damn it...Why? DAMN IT WHY?!_"

Shady then attempted to stand back up, but he fell to his knees.

Mary: **"WHY!? WHY!? WHY ARE YOU STILL-!?**"

Shady: "Mary... I... Know why you made Ib be in that... World with you...

Mary: "What are you-"

Shady: "I know... Deep down you still care for Ib..."

Mary: "I-I..."

Shady: "Mary... Please I beg of you... Just let Ib go... Don't it for me... Do it for her..."

Mary stood there in silence for a moment, then after a while she yelled "I**'M NOT GIVING IB BACK TO YOU!**" She threw the knife straight at Shady, at that moment Vanellope and Chris crossed the finish line while saying: "**BOOYAHKASHHOOW!**" Suddenly there was a white flash which blinded both teams; they soon found themselves within a hallway with a large painting, named "Fabricated World"

"Woah..." Afro said as he was in shock "Where the hell are we?" Envy asked. "Some kind of museum I think" Sonic replied "**NO! WHAT GAVE IT AWAY THE GIANT PAINTING?!**" Envy said with Sarcasm. Suddenly they heard footsteps on to their right, and they saw they same young girl who was trapped in a bubble.

Soul: "Say isn't that..."

Maka: "The girl we saw earlier in that video?"

Afro: "**IB**!"

Afro then charges at Ib hoping to get her out & Catch her. But somehow Ib went through Afro. "**HUH?** **HUYDFSHJBFBTDJKXD?! **(**LOL GIBBERISH! XD**)" Afro exclaimed as he was confused "

Shady: "This is... This is..."

Afro: "huh? This is what? Shady?"

Shady: "This was Sakura's nightmare, she used to have this kind of nightmare when she was 5, she never did say exactly what happened though."

Shady thought to himself: "_Sakura... Thank god I'm still connected with you... what are you trying to tell us...?"_

Suddenly the frame around the painting disappeared. Ib was about to jump in the painting when suddenly she just fell to the floor groaning in pain. They turned to see Mary, holding the now one petaled rose in her hand.

Mary: "I just wanted a friend..."

Shady: "Mary..."

(_**Music: Naruto OST Sadness & Sorrow**_)

Mary: "It's alright now Ib... Now... we can always be together... forever..."

Mary pulled the last petal and the two teams heard the Ib cry out with the last breath; just like that the color in eyes began to fade while Mary laughed at the death not even noticing the portrait turning to ashes. Than they heard Mary crying in the corner while saying: "She lied... She lied to me... Ib, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Vanellope: "uhhh, did we miss something?"

Chris: "Apparently...Afro, what happened?"

Afro: "Long story"

Afro then walks up to Mary who was crying for Ib. Envy said "Afro! Don't you-" "Relax, Palm Metal Alchemist. I'm not the kind of guy to cut down a crying female who's suffered enough pain...trust me, I've been on that road of pain...I'm sure she feels the same way..." he then hugs her & tells her: "It's okay...I know that pain of losing someone close to you...i know that feeling...don't worry you have one friend now...that friend...is me..."

Shady: "It's as I thought than..."

Envy: "What?"

Shady: "Mary was stuck in that art gallery for as long as she could remember. When the Art Gallery was burnt to the ground, that part of her was left behind, so now maybe she could finally rest in peace."

Mary had continued to cry her tears.

Mary: "I... I killed Ib... She'll... she'll never forgive me now... Ib... I'm sorry... I'm sorry Ib..."

Afro: "It's okay. It's not your fault...I'm sure she's forgiving you for that fact now..."

"Ma...Mary..."

They all turned to see Ib, standing right there in front of them. "I...Ib?" Mary said whiling standing. Ib slowly nodded her head. "It's alright Mary..." she said, "I forgive you..."

Mary: "You do?"

Ib: "Yes... To be honest I didn't have any friends either... They always made fun of my eyes... That was the only thing different about me... So... I'm glad that I meet you... and that I made another friend."

Mary: "You mean... Sakura...?"

Ib: "Yes... Honestly, I'm kind of happy that you killed me... If you hadn't... than I would've have met her... Thank you Mary for being there for me... May you rest in peace..."

Suddenly Ib and Mary disappeared right before their very eyes than the white flash came again, and they found themselves surrounded by the rest of the team. "Thank the All Spark..." Starscream said, "The program worked..."

Shady: "Gah... What? What happened?"

Afro: "ugh.. That's gotta hurt first thing in the-"

"**AFRO!**" yelled Pinkie,Kenzie & Rouge as they glomped him hard. "**WE THOUGHT THAT YOU DIED OUT THERE!**" "**GAH! GIRLS!**" Afro yelled out** "I ALMOSTED DIED IN THERE! I DON'T NEED ANOTHER NEAR-DEATH EXPERIENCE NOW DO I-" **Soon Afro coughed up blood as he passed out

Pinkie, Kenzie & Rouge: "Afro!"

Envy: "Does this always happen with those 3 around?"

Rainbow Dash: "plus 3 more..."

Shadow: "Idiots..."

Shady: "Okay, I'm confused, what the hell happened?"

William: "Don't you remember Shadow? You got devirtualized by Mary in the virtual world, and Starscream got the others back into the real world. Surprisingly they were all unconscious."

Shady just sat as silence came over the room.

Shady: "What?...**WHAT!?**"

Odd: "Don't you remember?"

Shady: "**WELL NOT THAT PARTICULAR PART!**"

Afro: "He was devirtualized?! Then how is he here than?"

Knuckles: "Starscream managed to whip up a program at the last minute! This is guy really is amazing!"

Starscream: "Uh... Yeah. I guess it was pretty amazing. The bad news though, you still have that strange side effect, the good news though it's not permanent so it should wear off within 24 hours."

Shady: "Good! I don't think I could live with that..."

Afro then noticed that they were missing something. He began to look around the lab. "Poofy-woofy? What are you looking for?" Pinkie asked, "Yeah! Isn't there supposed to be some kind of, I don't know! A sacred object or something?!" Afro asked whiling turning to Shady, "How the hell should I know this never ha-" Suddenly the eleventh scanner came online. "What the?" Maka said.

Computer: "_**DEVIRTUALIZATION NOW IN PROGRESS, PLEASE STAND BY.**_"

Starscream: "By the All Spark..."

Vanellope: "I thought that scanner was broken!"

Starscream: "So did I..."

The scanner then opened up with smoke. The smoke soon cleared revealing-

Shady: "Ib...?"

Ib soon revealed her crimson red eyes; she sat up within the scanner and began to rub both her eyes, while both teams just stood there in shock.

Afro: "woah...now this is a new... level of odd"

Ib looked around the room she was currently in. She then turned to the only person she recognized. "Shadow...kun..." Ib said, "Wha...What is this place...?" "That's uh... kind of hard to explain right now." Shady said helping her out of the scanner. She then looked at the CC. "Who... Who are you..." Ib asked all drowsy.

Afro told her "Well we're the ones that saved you of course! Name's Afro!"

Pinkie: "I'm Pinkie Pie!

Sonic: "Name's Sonic The Hedgehog!

Twilight: "My Name is Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you."

Shadow: "I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog."

Neo: Name's Neo Helios!

Chris: "Chris **THE HOT BLOODED WADDLE DEE**! At your service"

Bandana: "I'm Bandana Waddle Dee."

Vanellope: "Name's Vanellope Von Schweetz!"

Kenzie: "My Name is Kenzie!"

Rouge: "I'm Rouge the Bat"

Kenzie: "AKA The Ditzy Thief!"

Rouge: "What did you call me, Ditzune?"

Soon the two were about to engage in Mortal Kombat

Fluttershy: "Before things turn ugly, we should finish the intros. I'm Fluttershy"

Tails: " What's up! I'm Miles Tails Prower!"

Trixie: "I'm the Great & Powerful, **TRIXIE LULAMOON-**"

Neo whacked her with his lance & Yelled "**YOU ALREADY SAID THAT IN CHAPTER 1! NO NEED YOU TELL OTHERS HOW GREAT & POWERFUL YOU ARE!**"

Vinyl: "Name's Vinyl Scratch AKA DJ-Pon3, What's up?"

Vector: "And I'm Vector the Crocodile!

Crossover Crew: "And we're **THE CROSSOVER CREW!**"

Envy: "**MUST YOU GUYS DO THE INTRO AGAIN?! THE READERS ALREADY HEARD IT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!**...Good God, I'm losing my mind.."

Later they took Ib into medical bay, and Starscream began to examine her. "Well she's completely healthy." Starscream said to the team "She's should be fine for now..." "Whew! Thank Celestia, She's alright" Twilight sighed, "That's good." Aelita said, "At least now we-" Suddenly on the computer screen Ib's heart began to flatline.

(Music: Gintama OST 2 : 35 Ttaku Shikata nee naa, Ikuze!)

Crossover Crew: "**WHAT THE? SHE'S FLATLINING?!**"

Soon The CC was dressed like Doctor's from ER, House MD, & Grey Anatomy.

Pinkie: "**QUICK! DOCTOR PHRO! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!**"

Afro: "Well Nurse Pinkie, Looks like we'll need to perform...Super Surgery!"

Neo: "**WHAT THE- WHAT KIND OF SURGERY IS THAT?! CAN'T WE DO NORMAL SURGERY?!**"

Shady: "Calm down she's doing fin-"

Sonic: "Dr. Phro is right... Junior Doctor Neo, Normal Surgery isn't going to help her at this rate. At this we eyed to speed it up with **SUPER SONIC SURGERY!**"

Rainbow Dash: "**WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?! IF WE DO THAT WE'LL KILL HER FASTER!**"

Envy: "What's going on?"

William: "I have no clue"

Odd: "**QUICK DOCTOR VEX! WE NEED MORE SURGERY TOOLS!**"

"No Worry, Nurse Odd" Said Vector in a doctor suit "These Beats will make the Surgery Better!" as he said it he takes out a beatbox

Bandana & Vinyl: "**THAT'LL MAKE IT EVEN WORSE!"**

Shady: "Guys! Calm down her heart is coming back online!"

They turned to the screen and they saw that her heart was stable again.

(Record Scratch)

Crossover Crew: "**EHH?!**"

Shady: "See?"

Chris: "**IMPOSSIBURU!**"

Tails: "How is that possible...No human being can do that..."

Twilight: "Not even my studies show possibilities of Humans dying & then coming back to life."

Ib looked at the CC & Bean to chuckled "Hehehe, These guys are funny, they're funny looking too." Ib said with a smile. "Hey!" Vanellope said, "She even has teeth!" Ib laughed at Vanellope's joke "hey! She's laughed at my joke! She actually laughed!" said Vanellope as she jumped for joy. "I'm guessing that's your only audience, Nappy Hair Glitch Girl." Chris insulted" "hey, At least I'm Funny, Blonde Hair Cockroach" Vanellope Back Mouthed"

Shady: "I... Think I know the reason why."

Both Teams: "Huh?"

Shady: "Afro I know you saw how Ib died. Since Ib is here right here now and not in Sakura's mind she is neither living nor dead."

Afro than lightly pinched Ib's cheek. "But she's here in flesh & blood so how...?"

Maka: "I think I might be able to clear things up on that, do you guys see that necklace she's wearing?"

The two teams both turned to Ib, and they saw around her neck she was wearing what looked like a cat would wear; it was a red band and there was a rose in the middle. "I think that is what's keeping Ib alive right now." Maka said, "Her soul is inside her body, however at the same time her soul is in her necklace too." "I see" Afro said. They then heard a moan coming from the sleeping child.

Ib: "Sakura..."

Ib walked over to Sakura and placed her hand on her forehead. "Your... In pain..." Ib said as she removed her hand. Out of thin air a small flower; a cherry blossom appeared in her hand, she then placed it within Sakura's hand and just like that the flower disappeared within her skin. Sakura's face changed to a more peaceful look. "Consider this a thank you, for all that you have done for me." Ib said as she let out a smile. The two teams were shocked to what they had just witnessed. "Ib..." Shady said, "What did you...?" Ib to turned to Shady and simply stated: "Sakura was in pain, so I helped her relax."

Shady: "She was what?"

Ib: "Sakura was pain Shadow-kun. Didn't you notice?"

Shady: "I did, but I just didn't know how to help her."

Ib: "It's alright Shadow-kun. You just didn't know that's all."

Afro: "So where's the next spirit?"

Ib: "The others will call out to us, I sure hope it's soon."

Maka: "Call?"

Ib: "Right now, Shadow-kun is the only other person that can hear us calling for help. When the others reach him you'll know where they are and who to find."

Afro: "Well then Shady I guess it's time for your skills to kick in!"

Shady: "Okay, to be completely honest with you I don't really know what other skills I have, plus I'm not sure I can control them."

Afro: "eh? Sorry My Hearing is bad, What was that?"

Shady: "I just said, I'm not sure what other skills I have other than chaos. Also I'm not sure if I can control them."

Envy: "That is true. One time he almost got us killed."

Odd: "Almost! Got us killed"

Yumi: "Luckily, Sakura was able to help him out. Besides if it hadn't been for her we wouldn't be here right now."

Sonic: "Sounds like she's done a lot for all of you."

Envy: "Yeah, she may be a kid but she is probably one of the most smartest and bravest girl we've ever known."

Aelita: "We pretty much owe her everything. Helping her now is the least we could do for her."

Afro: "Then we'll help you."

Pinkie: "It's the least we can do"

Shady: "Thanks we really-"

Suddenly Shady began to feel pain, he fell to his knees and grasped his head whiling groaning in pain causing both teams to panic. "Shadow!" Maka yelled as she ran to his side, "Shadow, are you okay?" Soon Shady began to take slow deep breaths as he let go of his head. "I'm fine..." Shady said, "It was just a headache, that's all."

Maka: "Shadow don't lie!"

Shady: "Maka..."

Maka: "It's... coming back, isn't?"

Shady: "No..."

Maka: "Stop lying.. I know you don't want me to worry but when you to a lie it just makes me worry even more, so just for once stop telling us these lies..."

Shady: "Like I said, it was only a headache, there's nothing to worry about."

Soul: "Don't be an idiot Shadow... It's happening again isn't it?"

Shady: "... I have it under control."

Afro: "Look Shady, I Can tell something is wrong just by looking at you."

Shady: "I'll keep myself in check, I promise."

-Later at the CC Headquarters-

After the two teams, along with Maka, Soul & Crona returned with Ib, for some strange reason Afro decided to ride the Megapod again along with Envy, Shady, Knuckles, Vector, & his girlfriend, Pinkie Pie. the results were not pretty at all.

Shady: "Alright, we're back at your place."

Afro: "okay the second time...Not fun!"

Pinkie: "I say it was fun!"

Envy: "Phew! Man! That felt good!"

" Ugh...what a rush" Said Vector as he came out the door puking.

Knuckles: "Man...What a wild ride"

Shady: "Hey, I did try to warn you didn't I?"

Afro: "Shut up..."

Soon Afro's whole family came to welcome him and his team back. "Welcome back Big Brother Afro!" Said Mikan as she hugged Afro. "So How was your trip, son?" his Father,Jerome asked. "Well, We managed to get the first spirit so far" Afro Explained "now, we just need to get five more,Mama!" Pinkie finished.

Zen: "Five more?"

Taby: "Master Afro, Can you explain to Master Zen & us what's going on?"

Yumi: "Master Afro?"

Afro: "long Story, Also, **TABY! I TOLD YOU NUMEROUS TIMES, STOP CALLING ME MASTER!**"

Taby: "Sorry Master Afro"

Afro Sighed as she said "What a pain...Anyway Mom & Dad Here's what's going on. After a Few Minutes of Explaining. "I see, So This Case is not a walk in a park huh?" Said Jerome. "yeah And to make things worse. Team Monstrous' involved in this crap!" Rainbow Dash Added.

Mikan: "Geez, Those Freakshows again?"

Shana: "I knew i smell trouble"

Afro: "So Yeah, this is gonna take a while, I Guess We'll just have to avoid the chores for a while"

Before Afro could leave Shana put her firm grip on his shoulder & told him. "oh no! You are not leaving! Remember what i said earlier about you doing your dishes?" "Uh..Yeah?" Afro replied "**WELL, DON'T THINK YOU'RE AVOIDING DOING THEM! IN YOUR ROOM YOU GO!**" Yelled Shana as she tossed Afro to the Window of his room. "Wow..." Vinyl said as she was Speechless. "That's one Tough Mama" Said Odd. "Remind me not to get on her Bad Side" Envy Reminded Yumi "Noted..." She replied as she shook in fear. "Mrs. Hedgehog can be very scary" Neo implied. "Let's sneak out of her before we're next" Vector whispered. The 2 teams agreed as they were sneaking away.

Soon Shana tossed her pipe-like sword close at them with the chain connected, it made a big crater on the sidewalk both teams are walking on. She soon yelled "**WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE GOING?!**" "Crap..." said William as he was shock at the crater the weapon made. "So close..." Dashie said in disappointment. "Man, I almost pissed myself when she does this..." Bandana said as he shook in fear. "You're Right Neo" Envy told him "Mrs. Hedgehog is truly scary.." "**YOU GUYS ARE ALSO AFRO'S FRIENDS..YOU'RE HELPING THEM!**" Shana yelled.

CC & Shady's Team: "**AWWWWWWWW!**"

Shana: "No Complaining!, **GET YO ASSES TO MY HOUSE! NOW!**"

(_**Music: Soul Eater OST 2 - Track 1 - in his mind, DB sways his shoulders and dances**_)

Suddenly Afro's sister let out a shriek as she looked at the outfit that Ib was wearing. "**VINTAGE!**" She yelled, "**SHE'S WEARING VINTAGE!**" Both Teams plus her Mom looked at Mikan as she points at Ib & her outfit. Afro comes out quickly with an inspector's costume & yells out "**GOOD LORD, SHE'S RIGHT! WHY DIDN'T WE NOTICE THIS BEFORE?!**" Shadow asked "Why is it so bad to wear Vintage" "I agree with him, why is it so bad to wear vintage?" soon everyone at the CC looked at Shadow especially Twilight.

Shadow: "What?"

Twilight: "Well...Shadow...you see..."

Twilight was turning red as she was flustered on what she was gonna say.

Yumi: "uhh... I agree with him, what's so bad about it?"

Jerome Smiled "**I SEE NO PROBLEM AT ALL! HAHAHAHA!**" Shana Bonked her husband on the head with her weapon as she asked "Why did I marry this fool?" "uhhh, Why did she do that?" Envy asked. Afro responded "That's my Parents for ya." Shady was about to walk away when Shana grabbed him by the scarf causing him to say: "**CHOKING! NOT BREATHING!**" Shana told him "You'll breathe as soon as we get to the mall!"

Shady: "Where in the mall exactly?"

Afro: "Where else? **HOT TOPIC!**"

Shady: "**NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**"

Yumi: "Uh-oh, they mentioned the 'H' word."

Ulrich: "Not the 'H' word!"

Afro: "geez, you have a grudge on Hot Topic too? Man, is there anything you don't hate?"

Shady: "I just don't like Hot Topic! That's it!"

Rainbow Dash: "What about spencers then?"

Shady: "**THAT'S EVEN WORSE!**"

Vector: "How about an Adult Toy Store?"

Vinyl & Shady: "**THAT'S EVEN MORE WORSE! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT IDEA?!**"

Vector: "Beats me-"

Soon Vex was bucked in the crotch again as Vinyl Drags his body. "What am I Gonna do with you, Vector. You big green idiot.." She questioned. "**WELL LOOK AT THE TIME! WE SHOULD GET GOING!**" Envy said but it wasn't long till Vanellope & Chris handcuffed him to Shady's leg as he was being dragged

Envy: "**HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!**"

Shady: "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**"

Afro: "Kidnapping you."

Shady & Envy: "**WHY?!**"

Afro: "Because..."

Ib was still confused on what's going on.

Ib: "Why did you cuff Shadow-kun?"

Vanellope: "uhh..Well You see We're taking filled with Magic & Wonder!"

Shady: "**THAT'S A LIE!**"

"Speaking of clothes you need some new ones too come on!" said Vanellope as she grabs Ib's Arm & walks with the CC. "I can tell, This is gonna be a blast!" Odd said. Shady then yelled: "**YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL!**"

-Later At Hot Topic in Central City Mall-

(Background Music: City Escape -Hub World-Sonic Generations)

(Music: Cardcaptor Sakura OST Sawayakana Asa)

The next thing Shady knew when he got there, he was holding on to Shana's hand; more like her holding on to his.

Shady: "uhh...Mrs. Hedgehog?"

Shana: "Yeah, what is it?"

Shady: "**YOU CAN LET GO NOW!**"

Shana: "Nice try, But no..."

Twilight: "What? You never experienced hand holding?"

Shady: "No... At least not for a while..."

In the dressing room, Vanellope helped Ib try on a few clothes. They both came out and Ib was now wearing a red hair band with a flower, a T-Shirt with Hello-Kitty in the middle, a skirt with dark green leggings & a pair of new bright red shoes. "Ta-da!" Vanellope said, presenting Ibs new outfit.

Afro: "My... God... **THAT LOOKS SO CUTE!**"

Ib smiles at Afro's remark as she says "Thank you, Afro-Ni"

"**AWW!** She's just like a little princess!" Fluttershy remarked. "OMG! She's like a little doll!" Pinkie said, "AGREED!" Maka said.

All the girls (Expect Vanellope) on CC: "**I WANNA HUG HER!**"

Bandana: "For some reason that sounds creepy"

William: "Yet Adorable at the Same time"

"Shadow-nii!"

Shady let out a gasp as he saw a three-year old Sakura, and a nine year old version of himself, standing there right in front of him. Sakura was wearing a vintage blue dress, with a bright crystal green bow & a hat. "Look what mommy gave Sakura!" she said, "Doesn't it look pretty on Sakura?" He saw himself smile and say: "Pretty? You look beautiful." Sakura let out a bright smile and asked: "Does Shadow-nii really mean that?" He saw himself nod; Sakura let out a glee of laughter and she just threw her tiny little arms around Shady causing him to fall over on the floor; Then soon they both started laughing.

Soul: "Shadow? Earth to Shadow?"

Shady than found himself back in reality, finding Souls hand waving in front of his face.

Soul: "What are you doing spacing out?"

Shady: "Uh... Sorry, I was just thinking..."

Soon Yumi came out in her Dressing Room wearing a Purple Shirt with a Black tank top on top of it. With Neon green Jeans.

Yumi: "Well, I Have to admit, Twi. These clothes aren't half-bad!"

Twilight: "Thanks Yumi!"

Envy: "**AWW COME ON!**"

Everyone just looked at Envy as he was wearing a tank top with a striped skirt, Soul couldn't help but snicker & Shady couldn't contain his laughter. "Okay! Not funny!" Envy said as he turned red. He then turned to Afro and shot a scary glare. "**TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME!**" he yelled as he grabbed a hold of Afro and dragged him with him in the dressing room. After a few seconds, Envy came out wearing a shirt with skull in the middle, and ripped design and hip shoes.

He dragged Afro out of the dressing room and he was suddenly wearing a Disney Princess dress. Everyone (Even his mother) couldn't help but laugh at what he was wearing. Afro Said "Okay, I can tell we can get in trouble for this. **MORE IMPORTANTLY REALLY?!**" "Hey! Now you know how it feels!" Envy said. "hehehe! Hey Afro, you're looking fine today!" Rainbow dash teased. "Care if I take you out to the ball, Miss?" Sonic joked."Shut up you Blue Idiots" Said Afro as he was annoyed "hehehe! I say it looks nice on you!" Odd said as he laughed.

Afro: "**YOU'RE NOT HELPING!**"

?: "Well Well, If it isn't the Crossover Peasants! Looking through this Unruly store as usual. Oh Afro, Looking Foolish as ever."

The 2 teams looked to see Sabrina. a White Cat, wearing a white Plaid Skirt with a purple strapless Shirt, Purple heels, Long Gloves & purple sunglasses. "Geez, Not this Snob again!" Afro Complained "And I thought Taffeta was worse" Vanellope complained. "Who's that exactly?" Yumi asked, "Another friend?" Shady asked turning to Afro (Who was still in a dress, LOLs). "Not Even, This Sabrina, AKA The Rich Snob." Afro replied

Sabrina: "What was that, Peasant?"

Afro: "She's comes from this 2nd royal family from the Sol dimension & she's Really a pain in the ass"

Sabrina: "Tch! Why you-"

Sabrina took out her Signature Royal Spear from her purse as she points it at Afro. "You're really starting to tick me off, Poofy Peasant!" Sabrina Warned him. "Oh no, the Rich Snob is angry! What Should i do?" Afro Said in Sarcasm.

Sabrina: "**OKAY! THAT'S IT! NOW YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF-**"

Soon She was sent flying by Shana's Pipe like Sword before she could finish her sentence. "**DON'T YOU DARE POINT THAT SPEAR NEAR MY BABY BOY!**" "**TCH! THIS IS OVER YET CROSSOVER PEASANTS!" **Sabrina vowed **"YOU'LL RUE THE DAY!**" She was sent flying with a ding.

Shady: "Well... That was random..."

Afro suddenly jumped out of the dress.

Afro: "Indeed... Now where were we?"

Shady saw the look that Afro gave him. He tried to make a break for it when he was suddenly thrown in the dressing room. Afro laughed and he grabbed a bunch of clothes and joined him.

Envy: "Oh Boy..Not Shadow too."

Soon Shady yelled out in the dressing room "**NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING RIDICULOUS!**" Soon Shady Came out with Emo/Scene wear & has fake Piercings on his ears, Face & Particularly all over his body.

_**(Music:Gintama OST 2 : 28 Nani Shiten no Kono Nin Tachi)**_

Neo: "**WHAT'S WITH THAT WEARING?!**"

Bandana: "**WHY THE HELL IS SHADY LOOKING LIKE A SCENE KID?!**"

Afro: "Well i say it fits him just fin-"

Soon Shady Punched Afro as he went flying like Team Rocket would. "**THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING THIS!**"

Pinkie: "**MY TURN MY TURN!**"

Soon Pinkie pushed Shady in the dressing room. Then after awhile Shady soon came out wearing a strange clown suit with a big red nose, causing everyone to laugh harder than before.

Shady: "**THIS IS WORSE THAN THE LAST ONE!**"

Shady Gibbs slaps Pinkie right after he said it. "**HEY! HE COULD HAVE DONE IT TO ME!**" Afro Yelled. Yumi tapped on his shoulder and whispered, "He goes easy on women."

Afro: "I Can tell..."

Sonic: "Geez, Let me handle this!"

Sonic pushed Shady in the dressing room as he was dress with a red keylock jacket, a black shirt with a red circle with a slash in the middle, and white jeans.

Afro Sigh as he said "welp, back to the dressing Roo-"

Shady: "Actually, I kinda like it."

Afro: "Eh?"

Shady: "I think I'll keep it."

Sonic: "And that's how it's done!"

Shadow: "I Don't Believe this..."

Twilight: "Me Neither..."

Afro & Pinkie were shocked as they sat in a corner & said "No one likes our Suggestions" "**Because they look ridiculous!**" Vector & Knuckles yelled.

Vector: "**GEEZ, I CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS!"**

Vinyl: "**YEAH! EVEN HE COULD DO BETTER!**..Wait What?"

Vector: "Rather Not discuss it right now.."

Mikan: "Say...this scarf looks off. Mind if i-"

Shady grabbed Mikan's arm before she could even touch it.

Shady: "The scarf stays..."

Mikan: "But it's so-"

Afro: "**HEY! MIKAN LOOK CATNIP!**"

Mikan looked as she saw catnip & started to touch it.

Envy: "Well, that was unexpected."

Random Guy: "**HEY! YOU DOUCHEBAG! GIVE ME MY CREDIT CARD!**"

(Insert Smosh here, LOLs!)

(_**Music:Oi, Soko Motto Koe Hareee!-Gintama OST 1**_)

Soon the CC & Shady's Team turned to see a random guy with a red cap who for some reason has a pokeball. "**EEP! BUSTED!**" Envy yelled. He ran behind a nearby pillar and turned into a mouse and ran into a mouse hole while saying "**SEE YOU GUYS BACK AT AFRO'S PLACE!**" The Guy began to run around the mall looking from Mouse hole to Mouse Hole.

Shady: "Oh god not again."

Afro: "What's up?"

Yumi: "Envy steals credit cards for a living."

William: "Honestly...Now's the time he does it"

Afro & Shana: "**WHY WOULD HE STEAL CREDIT CARDS FOR THAT MATTER?!**"

Shady: "We're poor remember?"

Shana Was Furious as she went up to Shady "ooo, Boy! **IF I HAD MY BELT RIGHT NOW! I WOULD WHOOP YO ASS-**" "Mom! now's Not the Time to use Domestic Violence tactics!" Afro told her as he tries to calm her down with Yumi's Fan. "Is that my Fan?" She Asked. Pinkie Pie Took out a fan from her tail as she said "Is That what you looking for?"

Yumi: "**NOT THAT KIND OF FAN!**"

Shana Sighed as she looked at Shady "God...It's Not your fault you don't have money or anything. You have to do what you can to survive can you..." Shady asked "What? Shana. What are you-" Shana gave Shana a Big Hug before he could asked. Odd Took a Picture of it without him knowing.

Shady: "What are you doing, Odd?"

Odd: "Making it last longer!"

All Shady did was glared at him and say: "You bastard."

(Music Ends)

-Meanwhile In the Realm Of Chaos-

(_**Music Changes- Mnemosyne OST - 29 - A Plot**_)

Eris was pissed when Marx and Turbo returned to the Realm. She was literally shooting lighting at their feet as the others watched them dance, for their... entertainment. "**HOW THE F***K CAN YOU FAIL ONE SIMPLE TASK SO EASILY!?**" Eris yelled as she continued to fire. Marx and Turbo yelled: "**IT WASN'T OUR FAULT!**"

Marx: "**IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR THOSE CROSSOVER IDIOTS! WE WOULD HAVE WON!**"

Eris: "**YOU LET THE FIRST SPIRIT GET AWAY!** **AND TO TOP IT OFF, YOU DID NOT LET THE SCYPHOZOA FINISH UP THE PROCESS ON SHADOW!**"

Turbo: "Hehe, you wouldn't a guy with glasses would you-"

Eris levitated the glasses from Turbo's face and slapped him with it. "Huh... You hit a guy _**with **_glasses." Marx said, "Why do I have the feeling that we're gonna get sued later?" Just like that Eris started shooting lighting again from her fingertips.

Minatsuki held up her glass of Martini as she watched Turbo & Marx' Suffering. "Now _**that's**_ entertainment!" "Damn straight!" Toto said as they collided their glasses with each other. They both sipped the Martini's as they continued to watch. "I don't know whether i should enjoy this or be sad..." Gilda wondered "Then again this is entertaining" "For Some reason I lost faith in you, Gilda" Said Pom-Pom.

Chrysalis:" So what now? That wretched Hedgehog & his friends got the first one."

Mephiles: "Won't be long before those mortals find the 2nd one..."

Minatsuki: "With the help of McDummy, they won't have a problem finding them."

"Well, Mary was a weak demon anyway..." Said Eris as she sighed. "Ellen will succeed..."

Medusa: "Ellen? Ah, you mean the other witch?"

Eris: "Medusa, I like to talk to you privately for a moment."

Medusa: "Hmm? I wonder what she wants..."

At a Private Corner, Eris gave Medusa a Serum with contained Highly Concentrated Orange fluid. "When you have the chance, you must Inject this serum into Shadow's blood stream." she said. Medusa took a good look at it and she immediately recognized it. "The Nine-Tails chakra." Medusa simply stated.

Eris: "Good eye. I take it that you are aware of what his_** little beast**_ can do?"

Medusa: "Of course, I did bring it back after all."

Eris: "Yes. As you know it has two ways to steal one's powers or as you refer to as talents. To drink even the smallest drop of blood, and to consume the flesh of his former victims. However I decided to test a third method."

Medusa: "Through injection."

Eris: "Yes. Sadly though it is not capable of creating another creature, but what it can do is make the power stronger than even the original nine-tails."

Medusa: "What a clever plan."

Eris: "If the nine-tails is capable of defeating even the strongest opponents... Imagine what it can do to a country."

Medusa: "Hehehe, I can Imagine with this serum. I will have Minatsuki see to it that he get's it."

Eris: "Good, as for Ellen I think she will like the plan I have in store for her."

Within the inner rooms of the Realm of Chaos, their sat a child who was surrounded by dolls and puppets that each had an eternal smile. The child sat their in the bed as she stabbed a blonde hair girl doll with a thousand pins as she laughed in amusement as she said:

"I can't wait to play with you again... Viola..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

(Ending Theme:Futatsu no Kodō to Akai Tsumi (Tv Size)-On/Off)


	6. Chapter 5: A Trap unknown Part 1

(MUSIC: I am the Hero, Son Goku! (CHA-LA HEAD CHA LA)-Dragon Ball Z Battle of the Gods)

_Welcome to The Pokemon world, A place full of wonder & amazement, where we have not only humans, but Digital Monsters inhabiting there. They're known as Homunculi._

_Neo: "__**WRONG! THIS INTRO IS SO INACCURATELY WRONG!**__"_

_There, we have the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There, everyone plays a card playing game known as Beyblade. But when the Gourmet Monsters known as the Hitokiri Battōsai come in and invade their home, No Worries...__**THE Z FIGHTERS WILL USE THE POWER OF THEIR HAKI WITH THE HELP OF THEIR PERSONAS TO SAVE THE SOUL SOCIETY FROM THE GUNDAMS OF THE NEGAVERSE! ALL THAT AND MORE ON THE NEXT YUYU HAKUSHO!**_

_(Music Ends)_

_Envy: "__**MAN, WE TOLD YOU GUYS LAST CHAPTER! WE'RE NOT DOING THIS! WHY ARE WE USING THIS SKIT IN THE START OF THIS CHAPTER!? TENSHI & THE STUPID CREATOR TOOK A BREAK AND THIS IS HOW WE'RE GONNA START IT?!**__"_

_Tenshi: "__**IT'S NOT MY FAULT DAMN IT! BLAME IT ALL ON THAT MOTHER F***R KENTA!**__"_

_Kenta: "What? I figured why not start the Series With something silly, This Is Afro's Crossover Crew after all"_

_The CC & Shady's Team: "__**BUT WAS THAT MANY ANIME REFS NECESSARY? WE KNOW WE'RE GONNA GET SUED LATER ON IN OUR LIVES!**__"_

_Chris, Vanellope & Odd: Plus those anime refs... __**ARE OVER 9000!**__"_

_Twilight & Shadow: "__**KNOCK IT OFF YOU THREE!**__"_

_Tenshi: "Sorry about that intro people here's the real one!"_

* * *

(**_Opening-Hana No Saku Basho-Imai Asami_**)

Last time, the CC succeeded in getting the first spirit, Ib from Eris & Mary. The crew than later went to Hot Topic where they were utterly humiliated, by wearing women's clothing.

Afro: "Never forget..."

Meanwhile within the Realm of Chaos Eris planned to send in another demon, as well inject the nine tails chakra within Shady's veins. What exactly are they planning? Why do they want to inject the nine tails chakra within Shady? Why did the creator put an anime reff?

* * *

Chapter 5: A Trap Unknown, Part 1

(**_Music Starts: Cardcaptor Sakura OST 8 Tanoshi Hitotoki_**)

-Afro's House AKA the CC headquarters-

Sonic: "So Let me get this straight...You never been to school?"

Envy: "Never in our lives."

Odd: "Yeah, we never did go."

"Well! **LOOKS LIKE YOU CHILDREN WILL NEED AN EDUCATION!**" Shana yelled as she was suddenly in a School principal's outerwear and holding her pipe-like sword. "Mom, I'm pretty sure they're gonna drop out the moment you teach them..." Said Afro. Afro then noticed that someone wasn't with them.

Afro: "Hey, where is Shady anyway?"

Yumi: "He got up real early this morning."

Aelita: "Yeah he went back to the academy to get something I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Vanellope: "What was he getting?"

Ulrich: "He didn't say."

The 2 teams heard a knock at the front door. "I'll get it.." Mikan said as she opens the door it was Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, & the Thompson Sisters Liz & Patty.

Mikan: "Afro! You got company!"

The two teams approached and they saw the rest of the Soul Eater gang.

Black Star: "Yo Afro! Long time no see!"

Afro: "Oh crap, not you two.."

Shadow: "If it isn't the annoying brat & the OCD kid"

Annoyed by both their remarks Black Star & Death the Kid get into both Afro & Shadow's faces as they ranted.

(**_Music Changes: Ditty for Daddy-Bleach OST 1)_**

Death The Kid: "How dare you! Is this the respect we get after seeing you guys for awhile?!"

Black Star: "**COME ON GUYS NOT COOL!**"

Afro: "Yeah yeah yeah, you're the star. Show some respect we know."

Envy: "Black Star? Is that you?"

Black Star: "Envy?"

Black Star and Envy both just stared at eachother, then after awhile they said: "**WASSUP?**" They both then did a brofist. Soon the rest of Shady's team came in.

Yumi: "Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki: "Yumi? It's Been a While!"

Yumi: "What brings you guys here?"

Death the Kid: "My father was telling us what was going on, he told us to come here."

"So he didn't just send Maka and Soul than?" William asked

Maka: "Of course not. You didn't think Lord Death wouldn't send backup didn't you?"

Shady's Team & CC: "Nope."

"By the way, Starscream told us what happened to Sakura," Said Kid "How's he doing?"

Shady's team fell silent by this. Aelita than said: "Shadow's not doing too good with the situation. He keeps blaming himself for what happened to her, and we tried everything we could to cheer him up, but..."

Liz: "That bad huh?"

Aelita: "Yeah."

Black Star: "Where is he anyway?"

The door suddenly opened and they heard a familiar voice saying: "I'm back." Shady than came in to the living room. "Shadow! Welcome back!" Maka said to him with a smile. Shady looked around the room and saw Black Star and Kid and said: "Oh no, not you guys..." Black Star came running to him as he was about to hug him yelling "Shadow! It's been awhile! How you be-"

Black Star was soon knocked out by the back of Shady's sword & fell on the ground. "Nice one." Afro complemented "Thanks" Shady replied as he gave Afro a brofist. Kid than out of nowhere jumps in grabbing his waist while saying: "**PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!**"

Shady: "**GAH! GET OFF ME YOU WEIRDO!**"

Afro: "**KID! STOP HUGGING HIS WAIST!**"

Vanellope: "Something's never change."

Tails: "Old habits die hard is like they always say."

Soon Shady kicked Kid in the face as he crashes through the wall. "Nice one." Afro said, "Thanks..." Shady replied while brofisting. Envy then noticed a child on Shady's back. It was a little girl either a first or a second grader, who had long black hair which had somewhat covered her face. She wore a dark red dress from what he could tell it was torn up a bit and she had no shoes on her feet not even a pair of socks. She picked up her head revealing her grey eyes and looked at Envy curiously.

Envy: "Umm... Shadow? Who's that you got piggybacking?"

The CC looks on Shady's back seeing the girl; she looked at them with curious little eyes.

Shady: "Oh. This is Shinozaki Sachiko, I found her hiding in one of the rooms within the academy before I left."

Afro: "**WELL HEY THERE KID HOW'S IT GOING? MY NAME IS AFRO THE-**"

He was cut off when the little one buried her face in the back of Shady's scarf; he clearly saw that she was trembling. Afro asks "What's wrong with her?"

Shady: "She just got attacked by someone, so she's still in shock."

Afro noticed bandages on the child's upper arm and the blood seeping through it.

Afro: "damn...I can tell by her wound, poor kiddo"

Shady: "I did my best to treat her wound, but she really needs to see a doctor."

Shana: "no Worries, I Got one on the phone as we speak"

Envy: "Where did you get that phone?"

Shana: "I have my sources."

Shady placed Sachiko on the couch and made her comfortable and Maka soon gave her an ice pack for her arm to help ease the pain.

Maka: "You feel better?"

Sachiko: "Sachiko feels a little better onee-chan..."

The CC than notices how long Sachiko's hair was pretty long.

Vanellope was amazed "Woah, her hair..." "Maybe she was born with it.." Chris said as he starts to wave his hair which was wet for no reason "Maybe it's Maybelline..." "**HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HAIR TO BE SO WET?!**" Bandana Questioned with his Straight-Man Attitude. "**WE'RE NOT EVEN IN A MAYBELLINE COMMERCIAL!**"

Vector: "Or maybe she's from... **THE RING!**"

The CC imaged in their heads, Sachiko as she comes out of the well & goes out of the TV. "Excuse me for a second." Vinyl excused herself. She then used some kind of bat and hit Vex with it. As soon as the Crocodile hits the floor, she drags him out.

Vanellope: "What's the Ring?"

Afro: "hehehe! It's Best you don't know Vanell."

Ulrich: "Aren't you phased by what had just happened?"

William: "I don't think they are..."

Vanellope: "**BUT I WANNA KNOW!**"

Chris: "Me Too! **TELL US A STORY AFRO!**"

Afro: "**IT'S NOT EVEN STORYTIME YET! PLUS WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH CHAPTERS TO DO THAT CRAP!**"

Envy & Shady: "**SERIOUSLY!**"

Vanellope & Chris: "**WE SAY IT'S STORYTIME & THE FIRST THING YOU GUYS DO IS TO TELL US WHAT THE RING IS NOW!**"

Neo: "If he told you, you'll never sleep again"

Sachiko: "Shadow-nii? What are they talking about?"

Shady: "uhh...You see.."

The two teams just stared at Shady blankly. Than Yumi spoke up: "Did she just call him...?" "Shadow-nii?" Envy finished, " Long story..." Shady said to them not noticing that Kid regained conscious. "Those clothing..." Said Kid as he saw Sachiko's clothes. "It's so...**NOT SYMMETRICAL!**"

Everyone: "Huh?"

Afro took a look at Sachiko's dress and said "hate to admit it but the OCD kid has a point."

Death the Kid: "**HEY!**"

Sachiko: "What's wrong with my dress?"

Afro: "Well your dress...you see.."

Death the Kid: **"THIS DRESS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"**

Sachiko: "But Sachiko likes this dress! Sachiko got it from mommy!"

Afro: "Well yeah, If You continue to wear it...well.."

The Scenery goes into a Elementary School Background Visual Skit Featuring Sachiko,Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon & Other Kids

Diamond Tiara: "Well Look. If it isn't the poor girl from down the lane!"

Silver Spoon: "Wonder where she got that dress from? The 99 Cents Store?"

Girl 1: "**MORE LIKE THE ONE CENT STORE!**"

Soon the girls began teasing Sachiko. She then starts to cry.

Afro: "It'll be like a School day where the popular girls from school make fun of you because you have raggedy clothin-"

Shady than cuts Afro off and says: "You know something our good friend Maka is really good at sewing."

Maka: "Well..."

Shady: "I bet she fix your dress for you."

Sachiko: "Really? Does Shadow-nii mean that?"

Shady just smiled a nodded his head to her; Sachiko smiled back.

Maka: "Actually..."

Maka just took one look at Sachiko's puppy eyes and said: "Yeah, I think I can have that dress fixed for you." Sachiko smiled and giggled. Soon Maka got to work on Sachiko's dress while she wore one of Afro's large white t-shirt as a dress as a substitute. "uhh, Why is she wearing my t-shirt?"

Shana: "Because I don't necessary have the children's clothes for her plus does it look like I'm a woman who can waste more money?!"

Afro: "Good point..."

Shana: "Besides the t-shirt is only temporary."

Afro sees part of Sachiko's shoulder showing, causing the shirt to slip a little.

Sonic: "uhh, don't you think it's big on her?"

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah..."

Afro: "Got anything small?"

Shana: "No. In fact that was the only shirt I could find. Afro you need more shirts!"

Afro: "Excuse me for not wearing any."

Shana: "Also on another note you need more boxers for your school in your drawer, young man!"

Afro blushed, the girls blushed except for Sachiko who tilted her head, and all the guys couldn't help but laugh out loud as well as Vanellope who laughed with them. "Mom!" Said Afro

Shana: "**YOU HEARD ME BOY!**"

Soul: "Hey Afro, Why do you have Pink panties under your bed?"

Afro: "**WHAT THE HELL SOUL?! THOSE ARE PINKIE'S!**"

Pinkie began to blush as Soul was picking up her panties. Soul began to stutter as he said "**WAIT! PINKIE, I CAN EXPLA-**" Soon he was sent flying by her Party Cannon. Soon she notice Sachiko covered in mud on her face, arms, legs and some on her chest.

"Say you look kinda dirty!" Pinkie told her. Sachiko turned to Pinkine in confusion then realized what she meant.

Sachiko: "Sachiko had to go under a fence to get away from the bad man. I guess Sachiko forgot about that."

Afro: "She forgot that the fact that she was dirty"

Envy: "Hey, when you're in shock, you forget to alot of things. I should know..."

Afro: "True."

Kid: "**THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!**"

CC & Shady's team: "Uh-Oh."

Kid: "**THE DIRT ON HER! IT MAKES IT WORSE!** **THAT'S IT! YOU'RE HEADING TO THE BATH!**"

With that said he picked up Sachiko and ran straight the bathroom only to find Vector walking out with a newspaper in his hand. "You guys might not wanna go there for awhile." Vector told them.

Afro: "**VEX! WHAT DID YOU DO?**"

Vector: "Well... I had a lot of chili fries, chili peppers, chili burgers, chili fries-"

Shadow: "You just said that."

Vector: "And Sonic, I ate all your chili dogs."

Sonic: "**YOU ATE MY WHAT!?**"

Vector: "You heard me!"

Vinyl out of nowhere took out a giant Guitar from FLCL & Whacked Vector on the head with it, causing severe head injury. "excuse me" Said Said to them as she drags Vex away. Afro looked in the bathroom and saw the damage that Vector did within the toliet. He Hold in his nose for the smell was way beyond worse than his; He started to turn green as he waddled out of the bathroom.

"ugh! Looks like this one's out of service for a while" Said Afro as he was horrified.

Maka: "Looks like you're going to have to use the guest bathroom."

And so they took her to the guest bathroom like Maka said, before Kid could enter the bathroom Pinkie stopped him and took Sachiko from his hands.

"Silly Death!" Said Pinkie "You can't go the bathroom with a girl!"

Yumi: "Yeah let us ladies handle this."

Kid: "**WHY CAN'T I HELP?!**"

Maka: "Well, it's because you're a guy."

Afro: "Not to mention, I'll call your dad saying that his son's a pedobear now"

Kid: "**YOU WOULDN'T DARE!**"

Afro slowly holds up his cellphone right in front of Kid and slowly starts to dial. Kid starts to panic and shouts: "**DON'T DO IT, AFRO!**" All of a sudden he got on his knees. "**PLEASE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY! JUST DON'T DO IT!**"

Afro: "say Maka, What's The Last Digit on Lord Death's number. I seemed to forgot."

Maka: "Hmm I think it was-"

Kid: "**NO! DON'T!**"

Maka: "Trying to think-"

Kid was whimpering like a puppy as he yelled "**FINE! YOU WIN. I WON'T HELP YOU!**"

Afro: "Hello Lord Death? It's me,'Fro."

Neo,Death,Envy & Badana: "**HE CALLED HIM ANYWAY! WHAT IS HE? SOME KIND OF SUPER SADIST?**"

Shady: "Is he always like this?"

Twilight: "Apparently, yes"

Suddenly Shady began to feel the dizzy, and he fell to his knees. The voices around sounded all muffled to him all but one voice which was of a girl.

"**_Shadow...kun..."_**

Shady darted his head left to right not knowing who the voice belonged to, then he heard it again.

"**_Shadow...kun...help me...help me...please..._**"

Than Shady realized who the voice belonged to.

"Viola...?"

* * *

-Meanwhile in the Realm of Chaos-

_(_**_Music Starts- Mnemosyne OST - 29 - A Plot_**_)_

Mephiles: "So the plan is to use the girl to lure that mortal in?"

Toto: "Correct!"

Team Monstrous looked at each other in confusion. "How will that work?" Marx Asked, "Can't tell you, it's a surprise." Toto replied to them giving them a smile, that made them crap their pants.

Gilda: "Uhh we don't have pants.."

Tenshi: "You get what I mean! Now say your f***ing line or I'll gut you!"

Gilda: "Geez, and i thought the creator & that Poofy Dork was Sadistic. Anywho, That Green Guy, His Slime reminds me of the number of times, Afro used Domestic Violence on me..."

She shuddered as she remembers the consecutive times Afro has used Domestic Violence on her. They heard Minatsuki clear her throat and Team Monstrous turned to her. "Ah, Minatsuki just in time." Toto said, "You have it with you." "Hells yeah." Minatsuki pointing at something around her neck.

"What's that?" Marx Asked

Mephiles Questioned "And why is it orange?"

Minatsuki: "What? Don't tell me you dumbasses don't recognize, what was it again? Oh yeah, the Nine Tails Chakra."

Marx: "Nine-Tails...so that means.."

Soon Marx imaged the first scene from Naruto: Episode 1. Where The Nine-Tails Invaded the hidden Leaf Village except it's with shady's color scheme. "**WE'RE GONNA INJECT THE NINE-TAILS INSIDE THAT SHADOW SO HE CAN BE THE NINE-TAILED FOX & BEGIN TO DESTROY THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE?!**" Minatsuki let out a laugh, "Please, you think too small." She said while dangling the serum that was safely around her neck.

Marx thought again and imagines a scene from Naruto Shippuden episode 194 with the exception of Shady fighting Pain. "I get it! We're gonna use the serum so Shady can fight off Pain in Nine Tails form!" "**NO YOU IDIOTS!**" Minatsuki yelled to them, "It's a little gift we are going to give to McDumby."

"Ohh" Said Team Monstrous in unison "Honestly, these are the most Dangerous villains in Central City? Pathetic" Said Medusa "It's No wonder those guys at the Crossover Crew beat you all the time."

Team Monstrous: "**YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!**"

Medusa: "Jokes on you, we actually succeed in every plan, even giving Shadow a little present from yours truly."

Marx: "Well it's No surprise, you are a doctor after all."

Medusa: "There's that and also the fact that I'm always a few steps ahead from my enemy."

Team Monstrous was of course had nothing to say about it. Medusa had said, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"So who's the f***ker that's tagging along with me" Minatsuki asked in her usual tone of voice. Team Monstrous looked at each other then back at Minatsuki. To be honest, almost none wanted to go with her. Minatsuki had decided to chose herself. "You! McDumby's twin! You're with me." She said pointing to Mephiles. Mephiles sighed and said to his team: "Really?"

"You're a creature of the scepter of Darkness right?" said Marx. "So you should be able to handle her." Gilda Suggested "I may be immortal but that doesn't mean I have a death wish." Mephiles said. "Well I don't wanna be around that brat!' Chrysalis Whispered. Suddenly Chrysalis felt a sharp pain go through her behind letting herself shriek. She looked at Minatsuki was whistling innocently. "What?" Minatsuki asked. "Nothing..."The Changeling Queen answered. "You better not screw it up, Mephy." Marx said. "Mephiles..." He replied in an annoyed tone.

Minatsuki: "Let's get going Mega McD****k."

Mephiles: "Coming..._Mortals, I'll never understand them_.."

* * *

-Back to the Heroes-

(**_Music: Bleach OST 1 Track 7 Creeping Shadows_**)

The CC stared at Shady with confused looks when Shady had said the name "Viola" out loud. Afro asked, "Viola? who's that?" Shady replied, "She's another spirit that stays within Sakura's head." Shadow then said to Shady, "another spirit huh?"

Envy: "He did say there were six of them didn't he?"

Twilight: "true"

"if we collect a seventh one.." Pinkie Suggested "**THEN THE ALMIGHTY ETERNAL DRAGON**, **SHENLONG'S HIPSTER COUSIN WILL APPEAR!**" Afro concluded

"**THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS THAT! THAT'S JUST COPYRIGHTING DRAGONBALL AGAIN!**" Neo,Bandana, Shadow & Twilight shouted. Maka shook her head, and then asked Shady, "Where is Viola?" Shady shut his eyes and he began to see an image in his head, "She's in some kind of house I think, it's possibly on the other side of the city." Afro gave a "Naruto Shocked" look to Shady. He shook him while yelling, "**NONONONO, DON'T TELL ME SHE'S IN THAT HOUSE!**"

Shady: "**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!**"

Afro: "That house...If i remember clearly, We Almost died in it during a case!"

Yumi: "Yeah, we've been through much worse than that trust us."

Pinkie: "Really?"

William: "Yeah, some of the stuff we've been through are pretty disturbing."

Envy: "Yeah, I think we can handle this."

Afro: "Are you sure? Cause the house has killer shit there!"

Shadow: "Afro, they're already gone."

Afro's eyes widen when he saw them running down the street. Afro yelled out in the most random way possible, "**YOU GOTTA BE S**TING ME!**" Maka said, "Well, that's Shadow for you." Maka said, "He's never thinks, he just acts." "What the hell is he thinking!? Taking the spotlight like he's some sort of hotshot." Blackstar complained. Knuckles, Afro, & Shadow yelled at once to the so called great assassin, "**LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER!**" Soul said, "Well looks like we have to go after them, again."

"Right!' Said Afro "Stupid Assassin, OCD Kid You stay here with Tails & Fluttershy."

"**HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLIN-**" Before Afro could finish he used his blades on Black Star's Head to shut him up. "Geez, I waited all chapter to to this" "**HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT-" "SEVERE DOMESTIC VIOLENCE!**" Before Kid could finish Afro was spinning like Might Guy when he does his Severe Leaf Hurricane with his steel bar out and whacked Kid in the face head with it Afro turned to Tails and Fluttershy, and said, "You two stay with the kiddies!"

Tails & Fluttershy: "**SIR! YES SIR!**"

Afro bonks them on the head as he said "That wasn't necessary, Now i'm scared that Black Star's Bad influence could affect you...Bandana,Kenzie,Neo, Knuckles. You guys stay here"

Bandana, Kenzie, Neo, & Knuckles: "**YOU GOT IT!**"

* * *

-At the House Of Horrors (LOLs)-

Shady and his group took a peek out of the bushes seeing that they're a total of five guards surrounding the front entrances, by their uniforms they could immediately tell who they were. "Damn! It's the special guest stars!" Ulrich whispered, "They must be from the G.U.N. The ones that Afro was talking about." Aelita told them, "That may be, but it still doesn't change the fact that they're from the government." Shady told them, "We gotta distract them somehow, without the public noticing." Envy noticed an I.D beside them; he picked up it up and got a good look at it. He let out a devious smile and said, "Leave that to me."

With that he immediately changed shape into the person on the I.D who was named, "Jerry". Envy as "Jerry" got out of the bush and ran to them.

Envy as "Jerry": "**SIR! SIR! WE GOT TROUBLE!**"

Dave: "Jerry what is it?!"

Envy as "Jerry": "**THERE HAS JUST BEEN AN ENEMY SIGHTING ACROSS THE PARK!**"

Bobby: "tch! That Damn Egg-head & His Turtle Freak Partner's here!"

Envy as "Jerry": "**ALL UNITS ARE TO REPORT THERE IMMEDIATELY!**"

G.U.N. Troops: "**SIR! YES SIR!**"

The guards left leaving the building unattended. Once they were out of sight Envy couldn't help but laugh as he changed back. "**HA! THEY FELL FOR IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY FELL FOR IT!**" Envy said while laughing. The rest of the group came out of the bushes as they clapped. "Nice one Envy!" Odd said, "You really had them fooled!"

"And I pick-pocketed one of them, so now we got the key card to this place." Envy said while getting it out of his sleeve and winking to them. Shady took the card from his hand pretty surprised. "Whoa I guess that does come in handy. Now let's find Viola and get the hell out of here." Shady said. With that they headed inside.

* * *

-Meanwhile with the CC-

(**_Music: Kingdom Valley ~Wind ~ The Castle ~ Lakeside ~ Water~-Sonic '06_**)

The Crossover Crew jumped into action as they rushed to stop Shady from attempting to get to the house, Afro rode on his snowboard with Pinkie holding onto his back,Sonic By Foot while Dashie flew in the air, Vanellope on her Kart while Chris stands on the Back on his motorcycle with Twilight holding behind him and Trixie in the Kiddie Seat, Vector riding with Vinyl on her Bass Cannon. Rouge flying with her Wings and Applejack on bare hooves.

"So, Big Daddy! Game plan?" asked Rouge.

"Just one! Get Shady's Team out and fast!" said Afro as he sets his Snowboard on accelrate. "Easy Speedy Gonzalez!" said Dashie. "Speed is me & Sonic's Thing, Remember?" "Shut it, Rainbow Maned Jackass!" Afro insulted "**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, BOUFFALANT HEAD?!**" yelled Dashie. Sonic then noticed the G.U.N who were supposed to guard the entrance, were in the park. Sonic yelled to Afro "Hey! 'Fro! Why's G.U.N. over there? Shouldn't they secure that house?"

"tch! Damn it! Envy must have turned to a guard & tricked them!" said Afro. "Vex! Vinyl! AJ! Rouge! See what's going on at the park! The rest of you, follow me!"

"Not a problem!" said Vector.

"On it, A-Man!" said Vinyl

"We'll let you know if anything comes up!" Said Rouge

"We're counting on y'all to bring Shady & the others in one piece!" said AJ as she,Vector,Vinyl & Rouge making their way to the park. "**OKAY CROSSOVER CREW!**" Yelled Pinkie. "**LET'S GO!**" Said Afro as his Snowboard went to full speed. "**RIGHT**!" The remaining 7 yelled as they catched up with Afro.

While Afro & Pinkie jumped on Rails And Grinded on the Wires, With Dashie catching up. Sonic jumping on rails as he catches up with Afro & Pinkie. Vanellope & Chris taking the Left Side of the High Road while Shadow, Twilight & Trixie on the Left. Everyone was at their fastest level of speed there was, as it felt like a race against time for our group.

(Music Continues)

* * *

Meanwhile with Shady's Team, their search for Viola continues. Soon Aelita sense a presence.

Envy: "Hmm? Hey what's up?"

Aelita: "That's weird...I thought I sense something coming this way..."

"It must be nothing" Said Odd

"We don't have time for this." said Shady "Now let's get the girl Already! We can deal whatever's going on outside later"

"Right.." said Aelita. yumi then thought to herself as he analyze what Aelita Sense earlier. "_Those guys...could they be.._"

* * *

-With The CC-

As Fast pace the Crossover Crew went to the Haunted House they Saw GUN Robots on the way.

"Well, Looks like GUN Came prepared if we attempted to do something like this!" said Twilight.

"Either way,They're a bother!." Said Afro "CC, Let's Clear the road!"

with that Said, Pinkie gave the Board a boost with her Party Cannon. Afro, Delivered Crosses, Lew Sweeps as he yelled "**EXCUSE US! ROAD CREW CLEANING UP HERE**!"he then performed his move. "**CHAOS RAPID GUN!**" He Fired multiple shots at the shooters. Pinkie Kept boosting Afro while she shot the ones from behind.

Sonic & Rainbow Dash Took care of the Beetles as they perform Kicks & Homing Attacks. "**SERIAL HOMING RAINBOW!**" Yelled The Quicksters as they perform multiple homing attack at the foes.

On the Ground, Trixie Shoot a few Gunners with her Lighting Magic. While Shadow & Twilight Took care of The Sniper ones with their energy attacks, "**MINI MAGIC CHAOS SPEAR!**" Yelled Shadow & Twilight as they hit the major Sniper.

Trixie saw one about to strike Shadow & Twilight's ride.

Trixie: "**LIGHTNING BOLT SHOT!**" she shot her magic through her horn as it pierced the robot.

"Thanks Trixie!" Said Twilight "Not A Prob. Twi!" Trixie Replied.

Vanellope uses her Glitch to avoid the attacks the Beetles' were shooting at her "**TCH! HOW ANNOYING! COCKROACH!**" Vanellope Yelled "Don't have to remind me!" Chris Replied as he jumped up and used- "**STAR EXPLOSIVE WAVE!**" With that said Chris gave a burst of Star Energy at the remaining robots.

"That's The Last of Them!" said Rainbow Dash "Tch! We wasted too much time here!" said Shadow. "Man! Come on, CC! Road cleaning's over! Time to pick up the pace!" Said Afro as he and his team speed up to get to the place.

* * *

-Front Entrance-

The CC Made it to the front entrance. For some reason they weren't Stopping, (or braking). "**OH MAN! THE BRAKES!**" Vanellope yelled "**THEY'RE NOT WORKING!**" Yelled Chris. "Our brakes aren't doing so great either!" Yelled Twilight as Shadow's Brake Fuel from his bike Ran out. "oh no! The Skateboard's Not Stopping!" yelled Pinkie "Afro! Do something!" "No worries, I always have a contingency plan!" Afro takes out both Vivid Steel & Shoto as he readies another one of his stances, "Nagota School of the Sword Arts: Technique 34: **TEMPEST X-SLASH!**" As the Tailwinds began to form, Afro slashed the front gate With Great Force as the winds lashed out and cut up the trees and the lawn.

As the winds Stopped as The CC went to a complete halt.

(Music Ends)

"we're here.." said Trixie

"Brings back alot of memories...Right Afro..." asked Twilight

"yeah.." said Afro "The ones that are worth forgetting...come on... Let's Get Shady's Team before "they" Appear.."

With that said The CC went inside the house.

* * *

Shady's team didn't realize how dark it was through the halls which they had walked. "Jesus! I can't see a damn thing in here!" William said, "Yeah, because a certain someone forgot to bring a flashlight!" Yumi yelled turning her attention to Odd. "Hey! It's not my fault, palm tree guy here didn't remind me!" Odd said pointing to Envy. Envy let out a growl at Odd, but Shadow immediately stops them and says, "Ladies and gentlemen if I may." With a whip of his hand, a large but small flame appeared floating on his hand; he blew the flame so it could now float in the air.

Envy: "**HA!** Who needs a flashlight?"

Odd: "Right I forgot he could do that."

Shady: "Let's go, everyone stay behind me and stay alert."

Everyone: "Roger."

They soon found themselves in front of separate pathways, enough for all of them. "Damn it!" Envy said, "Just what we needed!" "Question which way should we take?" Yumi asked. Shady shut his eyes and began to listen closely.

_"__**Shadow-kun! Shadow-kun! Hel-Help me! Hel-Help me! Ple-Please.! He-Help me! Shadow-kun! SHADOW-KUN!"**_

Shadow's eyes shot open; he pointed to the hallway from the far right as he yelled, "**THIS WAY!**" Shady lead the way as the others followed him. As if right on cue the CC showed up as soon as Shady's team entered the hall on the far right.

"Which way did they go?" asked Rainbow Dash

Afro looked at each hallway, when the CC suddenly saw him in a Velma cosplay (LOLS SCOOBY-DOO! XD). Twilight asked "What's with the suit..."

Afro: "Hmm? You're right, I guess It would fit you better Twilight. You are an egghead as Rainbow-Maned jackass would say."

Soon Twilight was in the Velma costume out of nowhere. Shadow began blushing as he stuttered. "woah! How d-did- he do it so quick?" Twilight shouted at Afro: "**HEY! I DIDN'T MEAN I WANNA WEAR IT!**"

Afro yelled back: "**WELL EXCUSE ME!**"

"Guys! This is no time for arguing" said Trixie "We Have to save Shady, Remember?" Afro said "Right but which way do we go, genius!?" Shadow slapped Afro on the head and asked, "Why don't we just split up?"

"Right" Said Afro "Vanel, Chris, Trix. will go in that direction. Sonic, Dashie will go this way." Sonic asked, "Which way will you go Afro?" Afro answered "Simple! Me, Zeo & Pinkers will go That Direction & Shadow & Twi go straight. Everyone, Got it?"

Everyone: "COPY THAT SIR!"

Shadow: "Wait, what? Why are you guys dressed in military clothing? **AND HOW AM I WEARING ONE!?**"

Afro: "Because.."

Shadow sighed as he said "never mind, let's go.."

With that they headed in their designated directions. Afro and Pinkie were trying their best to walk through the halls as brave as they could. "Easy, Pinkers.." Said trembling Afro. They heard something fall over in the hall. Afro said really fast: "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?**" They heard something talk in a british voice.

"**HELLO... WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY... COME PLAY WITH ME...**"

"Crap! It's Them Again!" Afro cried out

Pinkie: "Afro I'm scared! **HOLD ME!**"

The voices continued.

"**WHAT'S WRONG... YOU DON'T WANT TO PLAY... WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO PLAY..."**

Afro yelled out to the voices, "**LOOK WE ALREADY DID THIS BEFORE! WE'RE NOT PLAYING YOUR SH***Y GAME!**"

"**WHY... I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS..."**

"**FRIENDS DON'T TRY TO KILL PEOPLE**!" Afro yelled

"**BUT I JUST WANT TO PLAY... I'M ALWAYS LONELY... I JUST WANT TO PLAY...**"

Afro thought "Wait a sec..."

"what's Wrong Afro?" Pinkie asked.

"**I JUST WANT TO PLAY... THAT'S ALL I WANT... BECAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS..."**

"_That Voice.._" Afro thought he soon realize "That must be...

Suddenly the voices faded, and then they heard footsteps.

Afro and Pinkie cried out: "**MUFFINS!**"

Afro and Pinkie ran towards the person and just tackled the person it wasn't until the person cried out, "**GAH! WHAT THE HELL!?**" Afro realized that it was Shady.

Afro said "Oh it's Shady"

Shady: "Guys! What the hell?! Why did you tackle me?! And why did you scream muffins?!"

Pinkie: " We're hungry"

Shady: "And you thought, I was a muffin?!"

Afro: "it's morse code"

Shady: "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORSE CODE?!**"

Afro was about to explain when he noticed a young teenage girl standing behind Shady. The girl had blonde hair that was braided and she had bright green eyes, and she wore a light blue dress with a white apron over her dress, and she had also worn brown boots; she had also wore a necklace of a black cat. Afro asked "Say isn't that-" Shady replied: "Yeah. Afro, Viola. Viola, Afro."

The girl took a bow to Afro, and said with a british accent: "Hello."

"Hey..." Afro Replied. Soon enough Shady's team joined them. Yumi asked seeing them in an awkward position, "What are you guys doing?"

Viola: "Your friends seemed to have mistaken Shadow-kun for a muffin."

Afro: "Well...Yeah..Hehehe."

Ulrich: "How does he look like a muffin?"

William: "Beats me."

* * *

-CC Headquarters AKA Afro's Place-

"**AFRO!**" Yelled a furious Shana. Afro was for reason dressed like a kitten, and he was meowing. Afro cried out as Shana used domestic violence, "**OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!**"

Shana: "**YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!**"

Afro: "**MOM! I ALREADY TOLD YOU!**"

Shana: "huh?"

Afro removed his kitten costume and his mother: "We got back from a case" Pinkie says, "Well, one of them." "oh right.." Said Shana. "**BUT Y'ALL LEFT YOUR ROOM MESSY!**"

Afro: "**AW!**"

The CC: "**HA!HA!**"

Shana: "**SAME GOES FOR Y'ALL TOO!**"

The CC: "**WHY US?!**"

Afro: "**HA! HA!**"

Sachiko came out of one of the rooms now wearing a new dress and hugged Shady while saying, "Shadow-nii, welcome back!" Afro gave a smirk while he said to Shady: "well well" Shady just turned to him and replied: "Oh, shut up." Afro noticed that their family doctor was within the room. "hmm? Dr. Samson?"

Dr. Samson: "oh, Afro! I Didn't notice ya here!"

Afro: "You looked over Sachiko?"

Dr. Samson: "Yep! The Girl's doing just as fine!"

Shady: "Really, she doesn't have an infection? No other injuries, or internal ones?"

Dr. Samson: "Not at all! I treated that cut that was on her leg earlier"

Dr. Samson nearly fainted at the fact that there were two Shadow's both standing right in front of him (Since he finally noticed, LOL XD). Afro whispered to the doctor: "long story.."

Dr. Samson then said, "Well I best be off. See you Afro!"

The Doctor left the home. Mikan then noticed Viola and how cute she was. She cried out to Viola: "Aww! Look how cute you are!" Viola gave a quizzical look. "I'm sorry?" Viola asked. Mikan let a fangirl squee and cried out as she pinched her cheeks, "**OMG! SHE HAS SUCH A CUTE ACCENT!**"

Afro, Maka, Soul, Shadow, Twilight: "QUIT PINCHING HER CHEEKS!"

Afro gave Mikan a Noogie as he said "**STUPID FELINE! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THE EXPRESSION, "SHOW SOME RESPECT!**"

"**BOY!**" Yelled Shana as she hit his head with her Pipe like Sword "**WHAT DID I TELL YOU OF ABUSING YOUR ADOPTED SISTER?!**"

Afro: "Ow...Never Abuse your younger siblings.."

Envy: "I have to admit Afro, your mom scares me."

Neo: "Tell me about it...Afro's Mom is scary..."

Shana: "**WHAT WAS THAT I HEARD, YOU TWO?!**"

Neo & Envy: "**ACK! NOTHING MA'AM!**"

Shadow looks over at Viola, and when her back was turned he gave a suspicious look to her. Twilight whispered to Shadow, "Hey Shadow, don't you find that girl suspicious?"

Shadow responded in a whisper "Come to think of it...yeah"

Twilight: "What do you think we should do?"

Shadow: "Isn't obvious? we keep our eyes on her."

All of a sudden Viola was quite literally right in their faces. "Is there something the matter?" she asked with an innocent smile. Shadow and Twilight jumped. Viola asked again, "Why do you look so surprised?"

Shadow & Twilight: "oh! Nothing!"

Viola: "Are you sure?"

Twilight: "Definitely!"

With that Viola walked away without saying a word. Little did they know a smile had appeared across the face of the innocent one.

_"Fools... The whole lots of them are fools..."_

* * *

-A while later-

Afro was playing Mario-Kart Wii with Vanellope, Chris and Pinkie, while waiting for Viola to finish cooking her "Thank-You" snack. Afro shouted as he came in first place, "**WHOOO! I'M UNDEFEATABLE! IN YO FACES!**"

Neo: "This game ruins friendships..."

Vanellope: "**OH YEAH BABY! HIT YA WITH A BLUE SHELL!**"

Afro: "**AW! COME ON!**"

Chris: "**RED SHELL ATTACK!**"

Pinkie Pie: "Aww man! No Fair!"

Afro noticed that Shady was sitting on the couch reading a book to Sachiko. He nudged Shady on the leg and asked while playing, "So, how's The Kid?" Shady replied, "She's doing fine, for a little girl." Afro said, "Yeah, you're pretty brave kid."

Sachiko: "Well, Sachiko's not that brave."

Afro: "What do you mean?"

Vanellope: "**WOOHOO! I WON!**"

"**STUPID GAME THAT RUINS FRIENDSHIPS**!" Said Chris as he Tossed the Wiimote at the TV setting it on fire and by his power levels, it blew up.

Random Guy: "**MY LEG!**"

Shady: "Okay seriously? Does that always happen?"

Bandana Replied as he read his books "Yep"

Viola than came out of the kitchen. She said, "Hello everyone, the brownies are ready."

The CC: "**SHE MADE THANK YOU BROWNIES!**"

Viola smiled and said, "Well it's my first time making them so I hope you all like." Afro replied, "I Know I Will!" He took the first bite. All of a sudden his eyes were changed into bug eyes as he swallowed the brownie. He yelled, "**MORE! GOOD! MORE!**" Just like that he took a handful of brownies and started to gulp them down. Viola turned to Vanellope, Pinkie Pie, Shadow, Twilight and Chris and asked, "Do you guys want one?"

Shadow & Twilight: "No Thanks"

Vanellope, Pinkie Pie, and Chris: "**SURE!**"

Their eyes went bugged eyes as they shouted, "**MORE! GOOD! MORE!**" Viola walked over to Shady, and Sachiko.

Viola: "Would you two like some?"

Shady: "Sure."

Sachiko: "Sachiko has an allergy. Sachiko can't eat brownies."

Viola: "That's alright. I'll make you something else later, alright?"

Sachiko: "Okay."

Before Shadow could stop Shady from eating the brownie, he realized that his eyes didn't go bug eyed like Afro and the others did. Shady said, "Whoa these brownies tastes pretty good." Viola smiled and said, "I'm glad that you like them."

Shadow and Twilight looked at each other. "Huh? He wasn't affected?" Twilight asked, Shadow replied, "This is just getting weird." Viola said this "I'm gonna make some more! There will be plenty for everyone later." With that she went back in the kitchen.

"Something's odd about that those brownies, Twilight" Said Shadow. "no kidding" Twilight Replied "She maybe a spirit...but there is something about her just makes me feel suspicious"

"For once, I agree with you, Sparkle" Shadow replied. Shadow took Afro's brownie while he wasn't looking and proceeded to their research room. A Few Minutes Later, The Duo found the results.

Shadow: "These Brownies..."

Twilight: "Just as we suspected, That Girl Viola put a spell on them! Which explains why Afro,Pinkie,Chris & Vanellope went crazy."

Shadow: "Is it the one in your books?"

Twilight: "I Don't know, I Never seen this type before..."

Shadow: "Damn i knew that girl is trouble."

Twilight: "We have to warn Afro & The others quick. Something tells me That we're being hauled into a trap."

Shadow: "That makes both of us.."

**_To Be Continued..._**

**(Ending Theme:Futatsu no Kodō to Akai Tsumi (Tv Size)-On/Off)**

* * *

Author's Comments

HEY Y'all!

Chapter 5 of ACCXDAE is here!

Sorry for delay's

Summer became crappy really fast aka Summer School

So it'll take time for me & My Friend TenshiWarrior Here

ALSO Look Forward to Mudkip & Snivy THis Fall!

And Check out Tenshi's Side Story Of The ACCXDAE Saga! The PUZZLE PIECE s/9337119/1/The-Puzzle-Piece

DO IT NAO!


	7. Chapter 6: A Trap Unknown Part 2

_Last Chapter, Shady's Team headed to the house on the street to retrieve the 2nd spirit, Viola. The CC rushed in to save them from who knows what will happen, but surprisingly enough, Shady and the others were not harmed at all and they safely retrieved the girl Viola._

_ Afterwards they entered inside Afro's Home where everyone got some R&R, but somewhere deep inside the spirit Viola, lies an enemy within. _

_Only Shadow the Hedgehog and Twilight Sparkle are the only ones suspecting this. Will the spirit lead out heroes in a trap? The answers lie ahead next on __**AFRO'S CROSSOVER CREW X DARK ANGEL EMPIRE!**_

* * *

(**_Opening Theme: Hana no Saku Basho-Imai Asami_**)

Chapter 6: A Trap unknown, Part 2

(Music: Hanyoukyoku No Titlette Igai To Tsukeru No Ga Muzukashii-Gintama OST 4)

At Afro's place, we find Afro,Pinkie,Chris & Vanellope were sitting right in front of the TV watching a DBZ movie the very next day. "It seems the spell wore off." Twilight said. Shadow replied, "Yeah, looks like they're back to normal." The duo looked at Viola who sat with the group as Shadow thought "_We can't trust this girl...it's obvious she's bad news, we gotta do something to make her show her true colors or else there's trouble._"

"You're thinking what I'm thinking right now, Shadow?" Said Twilight "way ahead of you, Sparkle" Shadow Responded, "Should we tell Afro about Viola?" Twilight asked.

Shadow: "Might as well. At this point everyone is in danger here"

As if right on cue, Shadow and Twilight saw Viola with Shady, Soul and Maka. "Hey Afro!" Maka said, "Shadow, Soul and I are taking Viola clothes shopping, you wanna come with us?" "Sure why not! I could buy myself some beef patties on the way"

Soul: "What would you want with beef patties?"

Afro: "They're my favorite good of course!"

Shana: "And knowing you, you're probably gonna waste all of your rings again, so here's an extra 100 just in case"

Shana gave Afro an extra 100 rings from her wallet.

Shady: "Wait a minute, you use rings to pay for stuff? How does that even work?"

Vanellope: "It's basically this world's money currency like mine pays in peppermints"

Shady: "Strange, I mean I understand in Japan there's yen, and in London there's pounds or quid, but rings? I thought in America it was dollars wasn't it?"

Viola: "I thought that as well."

Shana: "like Vanellope said, it's how this world works their money."

Afro: "Yep! Now let's get going!"

The minute they left Shadow and Twilight followed close behind them. Twilight said to Shadow as they followed them, "We have to make sure Viola doesn't do anything to hurt them."

Shadow: "not to mention, expose viola for who she is!"

Twilight: "How? We don't know anything about her."

Shadow: "Looks like we'll learn a few things as we come along"

As said, Shadow & Twilight continued to follow them.

(Music Ends)

* * *

(Central City Mall)

(**_Music: City Escape ~Hub World~-Sonic Generations_**)

Afro: "We're here!"

Maka: "well we might as well get some clothes for Viola"

Shady: "Yeah, but this time, only this time let's not go to Hot Topic."

Afro: "The Girl will probably get scarred from the stuff they got there."

Vector: "But-"

Before the crocodile could say anything, Shady grabbed him by the mouth and threw him in the worst store there is, and that store is...

Vector: "**GAH!** Not Aeropostale!"

Shady grabbed a nearby "Justin Bieber" movie board, threw it in the shop and locked the door.

Vector: "**WHY?!**"

Afro stood there with a surprised look on his face. He said to Maka, "Is he gonna be okay...right?" "Yeah..."said Maka "He should be fine.." Soul turned to Shady and asked, "Well, this is your idea, where do you suggest we go?" Shady replied, "Why don't we go to Macy's. They seem to have a sale."

Maka: "Sounds like a plan!"

Afro: "Why not Spen-"

Shady: "Finish that sentence and I'll throw in there with Vector and Bieber!"

Afro gave a sad face to Shady and said, "Not my children..."

With that they went in the store.

(**_Music: Cardcaptor Sakura OST Track 5 Chikashitsu_**)

Meanwhile Shadow and Twilight were hidden close by, and they were both wearing shades. Shadow asked Twilight as he slightly removed the shades from his eyes, "Is this necessary?" Twilight responded almost immediately, "Like we have a choice?"

Tenshi: "Yeah bitches you **DON'T **have a choice. Heehee~"

Kenta: "You losers get to it, or else i'm deducting your pay.."

(**_Record Scartch_**)

Twilight & Shadow: "**YOU DON'T PAY US AT ALL!**"

Kenta & Tenshi: "Exactly~"

Shadow & Twilight: "_Stupid idiot Creator and his dumb Anti-Fairy Sidekick_"

Tenshi: "I heard that."

Shadow & Twilight: "EEP! A FEMALE VERSION OF XAVIER!"

Tenshi: Anyway... **GET BACK TO THE STORY BEFORE I CHOP YOUR ASSES!**"

Kenta: "What she said..also Shadow, I'll chop your *ding*"

Shadow: "**WHY ME?!**"

So with our threats, Shadow & Twilight began spying on the group. However many fails had followed as they attempted to expose Viola for whom she really is.

* * *

(**_Music Starts: Pink Panther Theme_**)

**Fail #1**

Shadow had followed closely behind Viola and Maka while they were choosing her new clothes. Soon enough they had gone towards the dressing rooms.

Shadow: "okay, The Coast is Clear"

Twilight noticed what Shadow was doing and yelled, "**WAIT SHADOW THAT'S-**" Before she could stop him, he went inside the girls dressing room. "huh?" Shadow said. One of the girls shouted out, "**AH! A MAN IS HERE! DIE!**" Twilight slapped herself and said, "Oi...He's such a little kid..."

* * *

**Fail #2**

Twilight & Shadow manages to sneak behind a viewing model and began to spy on Viola's every move. However, Twilight accidentally knocks over the model causing everything to fall like dominos including a couple of security officer, the manager and Morgan Freeman. Shadow said to Twilight, "Nice going, Sparkle" "shut up, Shadow.." Twilight responded in a annoyed tone

* * *

**Fail #3**

After getting a cavity search for reasons unknown they managed to catch sight of Viola once again, and this time they were for some reason dressed like Team Rocket. "uhh, Why are dressed as Team Rocket?" Twilight asked. All Shadow could do was shrug his shoulders as they followed Viola. As Twilight attempted to pounce her, "Gotcha!" She ended up pouncing a small child instead and accidentally hurting him in the process. "**WHY WOULD YOU POUNCE MY BABY YOU SICKO!**" The mother yelled as she pick up her child.

Twilight: "Uh-oh..."

Afro: "huh? Team Rocket!"

Zeo: "You guys are here too?"

Bandana: "uhh..Afro?"

Afro: "**HOW DARE YOU TO TRY AND POST THIS BABY ON MYSPACE RATHER THAN FACEBOOK!**"

Shadow: "Wait! Afro! You got it all wrong!"

Twilight: "It's Us! Shadow The Hedgehog & Twilight Sparkle!"

Afro: "**DOMESTIC VIOLENCE!**"

As Afro used his Metal Bar on the duo, Shadow & Twilight crashed into the Cast of-

Twilight: "Jersey shore?"

Shadow: "What are you guys doing here?"

Snooki: "**WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE BITCHES?!**"

Mike "The Situation: "We're here to get our GTL on!"

Twilight: "GTL? Really?"

Shadow: "Don't ask-"

Pauly D: "Gym, Tanning, Laundry!"

Shadow & Twilight were confused till they saw 3 stores near Underground Station one was a Gym, the other was a Tanning Salon and the other was a Laundromat. "huh, I forgot those things were here.." Said Twilight. "I'm Surprised they even still function." Shadow Replied.

Afro: "**NOW ZEO, USE HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!**"

Jersey Shore Cast, Shadow & Twilight: "Eh?"

Before the group could turn around, Zeo had shocked Them with 10,000 volts of electricity sending them flying.

Pauly D: "ey yo! That Hedgehog messed up our day!"

Snooki: "At least his pet gave us a Tan"

JWOWW (Jenni): "More like a burn"

Ronnie: "So much for going to the Gym"

Sam: "is that all you think about?"

Mike "The Situation: "AY! He Messed up our laundry!"

Denna: "The Next time i see him, I'm Gonna Kick his ass!"

Twilight: "The More we're with these guys, The more my iq drops..."

Shadow: "I have the urge to kill these guys in mid air right now...

Shadow, Twilight & JS Cast: "**WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!**"

* * *

**Fail Attempt #4 (Final Attempt)**

Shadow looked at Twilight with a disgusted look at the skirts they were both wearing as well as the make-up. He asked to Twilight, "Do we really have to do this?" Twilight replied back to Shadow as she finished putting on her disguise, "We no choice, do we? Besides it's our last attempt we can't afford to waste the show's budget on this.."

Shadow: "I swear to god, if this doesn't work…"

Twilight: "It will work, oh here they come!"

Soon Afro & Shady's Group came in close range. Twilight and Shadow jumped out in front of them, leavening both groups with "DAFAQ" expressions. Twilight with a French accent for some reason, "bonjour!" Shadow had said with an Australian accent in a femme voice, "How y'all doing, mates!"

Shadow: "_I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this._"

Afro said to them, "Who are you guys exactly?"

Twilight: "Ve are foreign exchange students."

Shadow: "Right! That's who we are mate."

Shady: "Shadow, Twilight what are you doing?"

Twilight: "eh.."

Afro: "**THAT'S SHADOW AND TWILIGHT!?**"

Maka: "How did you not figure that out?"

Pinkie: "**SHADOW!? TWILIGHT!? I NEVER WOULD'VE GUESS!**"

Twilight: "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Mister."

Zeo: "**HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!**"

This had caused their costumes to go flying off of both Twilight and Shadow. Viola had asked, "Just what is going on here?" Twilight had answered as she fixed her hair, "What's going on here is that girl's leading us all in a trap!"

Afro: "huh? What are you saying"

Shady: "That's ridiculous!"

Viola: "It is ridiculous I would never do that!"

Shadow: "Save it, Kid!"

Shady: "What makes you think she **IS** leading us into a trap?"

Twilight: "Remember the cookies?"

Maka: "Don't you mean brownies?"

Twilight: "Whatever, Don't you think that she had something to do with them?"

Afro: "so? I go crazy when Toonami's on."

Shadow & Twilight: "**THAT'S NOT THE WHOLE POINT, YOU POOFY IDIOT!**"

Viola: "Are you accusing me of putting a drug in them?"

Twilight: "Of course we are!"

Shady: "**THAT'S INSANE! VIOLA WOULD NEVER DO THAT!**"

Shadow: "Look Shady,We-"

Afro interrupted as he said "Alright I think I've heard enough. You guys are dismissed for today. Go home."

Shadow: "But Afro"

Afro yelled "**SHUT UP!**" Shadow & Twilight was started "As your Leader, I say you're dismissed and that's final..."

Twilight tries to talk Afro into reason but Shadow says "Leave them Twi. It's No use. Let them believe that girl's innocent. she got everyone fooled...including our idiot leader."

Afro took out Vivid Steel & Shoto in response to Shadow's remark. "I told you guys to leave, unless you want to piss me off more?"

Maka: "Easy Afro!"

Soul: "There's no need for a fight!"

Vector came out with Burn marks on him as he sees Afro ready to fight Shadow & Twilight. "**AW MAN! NOT AGAIN!** Yo! **AFRO! TWILIGHT! SHADOW!** Come on! You guys can't be serious on Fighting each other again?"

Afro noticed that there was something different about Shady. He had eyes that looked like he actually wanted to kill them both. Afro snapped him out of it by lightly slapping him, which managed to get him back to his normal self. He asked Shady, "dude, you okay?"

Shady: "huh?"

Afro: "You seemed tense are you alright?"

Shady: "Yeah, I'm fine. You should but your swords away..people are staring"

Afro: " I was just warning them!"

Shady: "More like threatening to kill them, come on Viola let's go."

Viola: "Alright then."

* * *

-Later that evening at the Crossover Crew Headquarters-

(**_Music: Bleach OST Comical World_**)

Afro: "Mom! I'm home!"

Afro had a lot of beef patties within his arms. Shana had yelled out, "**FOR CHRIST SAKE, BOY!** **I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO BUY A GODDAMN DOZEN!**" Afro replied with cute eyes, "You said you gave me the money only just in case i do this. Besides It'll last us for years.."

Shana gave a sigh as she said "Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time"

Afro: "heehee!"

Afro looked over to Viola and Shady who were now just talking to each other. Afro thought to himself, "_hmmm, That Girl...true her Brownies maybe inducing...but something tells me there's more to her than meets the eye.._" Afro walked up to them and just when he was about to ask them something. Afro cleared his throat and got Shady's attention by saying, "Yo Shady!"

Shady: "Oh, hey Afro."

Afro: "Mind if I ask you something?"

Shady: "No, what is it?"

Afro: "What's-"

"**SHADOW-NII!**"

All: "Huh?"

They turned to see Sachiko running towards them, who was wearing one of Afro's t-shirts again. Afro yelled over to his mother, "**DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE HER MY T-SHIRTS?!**" "What's the point? It's not like you were gonna wear them anyway.." said Shana "Touche..." said Afro right before he was about to talk back at her. However he was completely ignored.

Shady had asked, "Sachiko, what is it? I thought you'd be in bed by now." The little girl replied, "Sachiko just finished using the bathroom, but I forgot which way my room is. Can you help me find it Shadow-nii?"

Shady: "Uh… Sure."

Sachiko: "Thank you Shadow-nii!"

Viola: "Shadow-kun?"

Shady: "Sorry gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

Viola: "Alright. Talk to you later."

Afro: "Not a Problem."

As Shady walked away with Sachiko. However as Viola turned her back to him, Afro had followed him and Sachiko up the stairs.

Bandana: "Afro...what are you doing?"

Afro: "Stalking."

Afro soon noticed that Bandana was Behind him "Bandana Dee, What are you doing?"

Bandana: "Stalking."

Afro: "Okay."

They followed Sachiko and Shady down the hall, when suddenly Sachiko made a sudden stop in front of her room. Shady asked, "Sachiko? Is something wrong." Nothing came from her until…

"Be careful around Viola-neechan." She suddenly said.

Afro: "huh? Viola?"

Shady: "What? Sachiko, what did you just-"

Sachiko turned to Shady and had a bright smile on her face. She said, "Nothing! Thank you Shadow-nii! Good-night!"

Shady: "Wait a minute Sachi-"

Before he could finish Sachiko's room door slammed shut leaving Shady dumbfounded as well as Afro and Bandana-Dee. "Wanna Check it out?" Said Afro. "Ugh, Somehow i knew you'll drag me into this.." Said Bandana Dee. They saw Shady walked past two door and into Sakura's room. They decided to follow him inside with some of his CC and Shady's team tied to a chain somehow.

Envy yelled out, "**WHY THE HELL ARE WE TIED UP!?**" Neo replied, "I was gonna ask that question"

"How did we get here even?" Chris had asked. Vanellope replied, "Beats Me Cockroach"

Chris: "You really wanna start Nappy-Haired Glitch Girl?"

Afro: "Guys?"

They soon peaked into the room finding Shady reading a book to the sleeping child and to Kirby as well.

Vector: "aww..."

William: "Oh yeah, he always read to Sakura everynight before bed. That's one of her favorites, 'Sleeping Beauty.'"

Applejack: "The Little Fella sure is one lucky girl."

Rouge: "Yeah"

Vanellope: "Can I go now?"

Afro & Chris: "**NO!**"

Vanellope: "**AW! SON-OF-A-WHACK-A-MOLE!**"

(**_Music: Mad Father OST Memory_**)

Of course, this had gotten Shady's attention. He opened the door and said, "What are you guys doing?" Afro had replied, "Oh, We're Just Checking on ya! hehe" Shadow asked Shady, "Say Shady...The Kid.."

Shady: "Yeah? What about her?"

Shadow: "Can she actually hear you talking?"

Shady let out a light laugh and said as he put the book to the side, "She does hear me. Sakura always listens to everything I say, even when she is asleep." Bandana Dee had said, "Really? Doesn't she worry?"

Shady: "She does sometimes. I suppose that William had said that I've known her when she was still a baby right?"

Rogue: "huh? What do you mean since she was still a baby?"

William: "I did say that didn't I?"

Rogue: "Oh yeah."

Shady: "You wanna know something interesting? I've seen Sakura, filled with joy, sadness, scared, and like Bandana said, even worried."

Neo: "You mean she wasn't like this before?"

Envy: "Actually, it's different from that."

Neo: "What do you mean?"

Shady: "He's right. Not once in my life, have I ever seen her angry, seen her jealous of someone, not even filled with greed or pride. She never even held a grudge against anyone, even after the horrible things that they may do to her."

Vanellope: "Even if they betrayed her & took their memories away..."

Chris: "Or hurt those close to her..."

Shady: "She'll never hold a grudge, because she sees there is at least a little good in them. She can change even the most darkest hearts into a whole new person. It's what she saw in me even before she could speak. I just wish others can see that she's just a sweet innocent girl who just wants to be friends."

Afro had thought to himself as Shady continued to speak to the CC, "_How? How can one child still see good in people...even if they're evil...I don't understand... with the many enemies, I encountered...I've always found them evil... I still don't see how she can see good in them."_

Sonic: "So, you read her Sleeping Beauty?"

Shady: "Yeah, it's one of her favorite fairytales, next to Alice In Wonderland."

Afro: "Here's a Fairy Tale My Dad Read to me "Make-out Paradise & Fairy Tail Vol. 1."

Neo: "**THAT'S NOT FAIRY TALES AT ALL! ONE'S JUST AN H-BOOK! THE OTHER IS A POPULAR MANGA FROM KODANSHA'S WEEKLY SHONEN MAGAZINE!**

(Fairy Tail is from Weekly Shonen Magazine,Not Weekly Shonen Jump,Idiots. GET YA MANGAS STRAIGHT! -The Creator)

Pinkie: "Why does she like it so much?"

Shady: "I guess it gives her comfort. She sometimes even wonders if the princess dreams of a paradise better than the world we live in now. It makes me wonder what she is dreaming right now."

Afro: "Me too.."

Pinkie: "Speaking of Fairy Tales, Here's one my Parents read to me, Rapunzel"

Envy: "Well at least you read something normal..."

Pinkie: "Plus Make-Out Tactics & Black Bird Vol. 5!"

William: "**OH COME ON!**"

Neo: "**WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ALLOW THEIR CHILD TO READ ADULT BOOKS TO THEM, ESPECIALLY BLACK BIRD! THAT ONE HAD A *wynaut!* SCENE THERE!**"

(**_Bleach OST 1 #9 Enemy Unseen_**)

Suddenly Sakura had grabbed Shady's wrist and he had fell down with a thud. Vanellope & Bandana cried out, "**IS THAT GIRL KRYPTONIAN OR SOMETHING?!**" Before Chris could yell something at them Sakura had grabbed Chris's forehead and he fell down with a squeak.

Envy: "**KIDDO!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH-**"

Before he could finish, she grabbed William and Envy's wrist and they fell against the wall. Afro cried out as she continued to knock out Twilight, Kenzie, Shadow, Rainbow Dash, Rogue, Vanellope, Knuckles, Tails, AJ, Fluttershy and Vector, "**WHAT THE HELL?! TCH! PINKIE, WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!**" However he had found Pinkie had already been knocked out by Sakura.

Afro: "**D'OH!**"

Bandana shook in fear as he said "Not Good! Not Good! Not Good! Not Good! Not Good! Not Good!" She grabbed Bandana and he fell to the ground. She then backed Afro into a corner. Afro panicked and said the only sentence he could come up with, "**I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE NOT READ MAKE-OUT PARADISE VOL. 2 BEFORE I'M DOOMED!**"** "IS THAT WHAT YOU COME UP WITH RIGHT NOW AT A TIME LIKE THIS?**"Yelled Zeo** "STUPID AFRO!" **

Sakura: "I'm sorry."

Afro & Zeo: "huh?"

Sakura: "I did not wish to show you all this memory, but since you refuse to see the truth, I'm afraid there is no other option."

Afro: "what do you mean-"

* * *

Soon he was taken by surprise by Sakura's attack and he soon passed out. He soon woke up finding himself at the side of the muddy ride, with the others who regained conscious. Afro had asked the whole CC, "**HEY! DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE?!**" Chris yelled out, "Not a clue.." They took a look around until Shady said, "Viola?" They saw Viola running down the road. Afro then realized where they were and stated, "Guys, I think I know where we are.."

Suddenly the atmosphere change around them. They saw Viola turn around and they saw another girl whom had worn a red dress and bow and had purple hair, they saw the condition she was in.

Envy: "Holy crap! What the hell happened to her eyes?!"

William: "And her legs?!"

Rogue: "Good lord!"

Shady: "Wait a minute, I recognize that girl… That's Ellen! The girl Viola was friends with before she died!"

Shadow: "Her friend before she died?!"

Twilight: "Which means.."

They heard Ellen try to say something, but they saw that blood came out of her mouth.

"Ghg….. gha…...hh….hh…."

Vanellope: "Her throat! What did she do to her throat?!"

Afro: "I'm guessing Viola did that to her before she-"

"Boy, aren't you stubborn." they heard Viola say as she approached the dying girl. Suddenly she pulled out a knife and stabbed it within the poor girl's head, which caused them all to scream even Shadow.

Shadow: "Hey, We Told Ya so!"

Twilight: "I knew that girl was no good!"

Afro: "tch, Shut up! I'll debate with you guys later."

Shady: "Wait, something's not right here…"

They heard Viola speak again, "How long are you going to chase me? You know that body won't last long."

Shady: "_What? Body?_"

Twilight: "Body? What's she talking about?"

The poor girl tried to speak again, "... gra…..uhh….uff…"

Afro: "Wait a second..."

They heard Viola give out a giggle and they saw her give a smile. "Give it back? No way, this body hurts a lot less."

Shadow: "What does she mean?"

Twilight: "give this body back"

Viola continued, "You gave it to me in the first place. Why should I give it back?"

Shadow & Twilight both looked at each other and Shadow said, "What is she-"

They soon heard her say with a smile, "Right…. Viola?"

_(__**Music: Witch's House OST Friend**__)_

**_All by myself_**

**_Waiting for a friend to show_**

**_My magic won't help me now_**

**_Not until you _**

**_Walk through the door_**

Pinkie: "Wah!"

Shady: "Wha-What?"

Afro: "tch!"

Shadow: "It can't be!"

Twilight: "That's impossible!"

AppleJack: "NO!"

Knuckles: "That bitch!"

Envy: "No! But how-"

Rogue & Vector: "There's no way!

William, Tails & Fluttershy: "Th-That can't be true!"

Kenzie: "tch! I Sense an evil aura around this area. This Girl's the center of it!"

Afro: "Well Looks Like i owe you two an apology, Shadow & Twi."

Shadow & Twilight: "**WE DIDN'T EXPECT THIS YOU KNOW!**"

Shady than realized as he fell to his knees and said, "If that girl is Viola, than that means…"

**_Please set me free_**

**_Don't be afraid_**

**_I am always _**

**_By your side_**

**_Come now my friend_**

They heard Viola or Ellen continue with her explanation.

Ellen: "You felt sorry for me. I couldn't even move from my own bed. That's why I used my magic to trade bodies with you."

Twilight: "**SHE USED THAT TECHNIQUE?!**"

Sonic: "huh?"

Twilight: "Princess Celestia told me about somepony who would use a forbidden spell like the one she just mention, that person later was exiled out of equestria and never came back since..."

**_Death's sweet embrace_**

**_Was once a gift I yearned for_**

**_But now that I have found you_**

**_I don't need death _**

**_Not anymore_**

Neo: "Come to think of it, Princess Luna told me about it too, worse enough, My Brother & Sole Enemy, Dark Helios learnt that forbidden move too"

They heard Ellen giggle again and this time, the grin was even wider than before.

Ellen: "Just for a day? Heehee, I guess I did say that."

**_Come set me free_**

**_You'll be okay_**

**_I'll keep you safe_**

**_So I beg_**

**_Don't go away, my friend_**

The CC gritted their teeth, when they heard her say that. Rogue had said about Ellen, "So Cruel..How can she deceive her like that!" Chris had added, "Why would she even do that to her friend?!" Afro agreed with Chris by saying, "Friends don't do that to each other, even if they have a close bond with each other."

Ellen: "I'm surprised that you were able to trap me with my own power… But to no avail. After all, it is my house yes? It wasn't going to be killing me anytime soon. I was guided by that house all the way, so I was ensured to escape. "

**_You were a girl_**

**_Looking for someone to care_**

**_But as I entered your house_**

**_Cruel tricks were played _**

**_I unaware_**

Envy: "Viola tried to trap her, but she failed because the house belonged to Ellen?"

AppleJack: "The Nerve of her!"

Afro noticed that Shady was trembling the whole time, not even listening to their conversation. Afro had asked him while shaking him, "Hey Dude! What's Wrong?"

He didn't respond to him. Pinkie and Kenzie became concerned for him and Kenzie asked Afro "Is he okay?" "I don't know" He then looked at Ellen with cold eyes and he heard her speak again.

Ellen: "Still not dead? I have applaud your tenacity. Could it be? Are you **_that _**worried about your father?"

Shady: "_Father?_"

Ellen: "Oh I know, you and your father, a close family of two, Viola. Those memories stayed in you body. He's a kind man. A hunter, isn't he? I suppose you'll be wondering what will happen when you're gone? It'll be just fine. I'll be sure to give him Viola's share of love. And I'll take her share of love too."

**_Please let me leave_**

**_I'm so afraid_**

**_My father's looking for me_**

**_Let go my friend_**

Afro soon realized something else and stated to the CC and Shady's team, "Guys! I now know what she wants! She wants to steal Viola's Life as well as take her body for herself!"

Envy: "That's just awful!"

Twilight: "Can this get any worse?"

Before Ellen could say something she was interrupted when a man cried out, "Viola!"

**_Tables are turned_**

**_Pity is altered to hate_**

**_All of these things done to me_**

**_They are unfair_**

**_Now you can leave_**

They soon saw a young man in his 30s with a shotgun rifle. Ellen as Viola approached her father. The father asked, "Are you safe?! Are you hurt anywhere?!" Ellen as Viola shook her head then ran behind the man. Than the real Viola approached them while trying to speak.

"Fh….fha…..aa…..th…."

The next thing that had happened, just horrified both the CC and Shady's team.

"**STAY BACK YOU MONSTER!**" The man cried out.

**_Give up all hope_**

**_I will escape_**

**_Don't trap me here_**

**_Oh, I beg_**

**_Let me be again_**

Shady: "**NO! STOP!**"

**_Please... My friend..._**

One shot was fired. Than another shot was fired, and the real Viola no longer moved. The CC and Shady's team were speechless by what they had just witnessed. They saw the man walk away with Ellen she let out a giggle before she walked away. Afro finally said, "Guys...what we saw isn't real...it's probably a dream... Right...?"

Shadow: "I don't think so Afro..."

Shady walked over to the body of the girl who was now Viola, he fell to his knees again, and both teams heard him cry.

Shady: "Thi….This can't…. This can't be happening….. It's not real…. It's not real….."

The scenery had slowly changed into darkness as they saw the body vanish; A light had suddenly shined on Sakura who was standing in front of a desk.

Shady: "**SAKURA?! IS THAT YOU!?**"

Afro: "**WAIT SHADY!"**

Sakura had vanished as Shady reached for her and now he was standing in front of a book.

Shady: "Witch's Diary?"

Envy: "Why would the kiddo be standing in front of this?"

Vector: "Unless...Guys! **WE HAVE TO GO GET AFRO & SHADY OUT NOW!**"

Rogue: "But the diary could have something important."

Vector: "But Still!"

Shady picked up the diary, opened it and began to read.

Shady: "She was sure to hear out my wish. Because she was so **_kind_**. Because she was so **_trusting_**. When we traded bodies…. Viola, you must have been surprised. My body was **_falling_** apart. I was used to it, but I supposed you couldn't take it. It must've **_hurt_**, you cried out in **_pain_**. So then I gave you a medicine…..

Shady stopped at a sentence; his eyes were full of fear again. Afro asked, "What's Wrong?" Shady than read aloud for his answer, "... **_a throat burning medicine_**. It made you unable to speak. After all, I didn't want to hear my own screams." The CC and Shady's team gasped in horror. Twilight had yelled out, "**FORBIDDEN MEDICINE! SHE USED FORBIDDEN MEDICINE!**" Shadow had said about Ellen, "But how?"

Shady continued to read with a gulp.

Shady: "Since I lied that it would stop the pain, of course you would drink it."

Afro: "She Lied? Why?"

Shady: "Then I escaped from this room. In the garden I felt a gentle breeze. Ahhh…. It was wonderful."

Kenzie: "This Girl..."

Shady continued to read even more horrified than ever, "Ah, that's right. Before you came, I **_gouged_** my **_eyes_** out. I **_cut_** off my **_legs_**. So that **_Viola_** in my **_body_**, would **_despair_** as she **_died_**."

The whole CC felt disgusted. Sonic had said as he clenched his fist, "Damn her..she'll pay..."

Shady: "Ahh… 'Viola'. My dear '**_friend_**'. So **_kind_**, so **_charming_**, so **_loved_**. And with all that so **_foolish_**. My dear 'friend'. So let's play one more time…"

"Right, Shady-chan~?"

Suddenly the real Ellen in her real body grabbed Shady from behind, letting him scream as she grabbed him from under his chin and wrapped her legs around him.

Afro: "**SHADY**!"

Shady: "**NO! LET ME GO!**"

Rainbow Dash: "**HEY! LET HIM GO, YOU COWARD! RAINBOOM KICK WAVE!**"

Dashie used the attack on Ellen's Arm when her whole body suddenly turned to smoke. "What?!" said a Surprised Dashie. As Afro's Extrasensory kicked in, A large trap door suddenly opened underneath all of them and they fell within. Afro cried out to both teams, "Hang on! **AFRO POOF UP!**" Soon, Afro's Namesake Poofed up to a giant fluff as he catches everyone.

Shady: "Gah, thanks for that."

Afro: "Not A Problem!"

Envy: "Hey, uh where did we end up?"

* * *

They all found themselves in some kind of room, filled with stuffed toys and old fashioned furniture.

Shadow: "hmm...not sure, Ask our friend there"

He Points to Ellen who was sitting in her Chair.

(**_Music: Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep by AFI Instrumental_**)

Ellen laughed with a sadistic smile on her face. "Greetings everyone!" She said while playing with a stuffed bear who had shared the same smile, "I welcome you all to my house!"

Afro responded, "Well, nice place you got their Viola. Sorry, My Mistake I should have said Nice Place, Ellen!"

Ellen: "Wow, For Samurai like yourself, You not that stupid, Hedgehog"

Twilight: "So then you're the real Ellen aren't you?!"

Ellen: "You are correct, Ms. Sparkle~. Princess Celestia did taught you everything afterall~"

Shady: "**HOW DARE YOU IMPERSONATE VIOLA YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN THE PITS OF HELL**!"

Afro noticed he had the look to kill again is his eyes, this time filled with more rage than before. Afro had agreed by saying, "He's Right, and I'll be sure I'll be the Grim Reaper that sends you there!" in a furious swipe he took out Vivids Steel & Shoto which cause the Floors towards ellen to cut. His Eyes rage like a spirit of vengeance.

"My My...Those are some sharp swords you got there, Samurai..." Said Ellen, "Too bad you're a fool... Just like, **_her_**..."

They turned to see the real Viola wrapped in a vine of thrones around both her arms, hanging as if she was crucified. Both of her arms were bleeding as well as her head, and she had appeared unconscious.

The witch, had laughed at the site.

"Viola!" Yelled Shady, "What did you do to her you monster!?"

Ellen replied as she giggled once more "oh Shady-chan, I just gave her a little reunion present. It's nothing much but it'll do~"

"tch...You BASTARD!" Afro yelled as he charged at her and began to Spin like the soldiers from Attack on Titan "**I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DESERVE A NICE TRIP IN HELL! NAGOTA SCHOOL OF THE SWORD ARTS! TECHNIQUE 39: FURIOUS WHIRLWIND**!"

Envy & Knuckles: "**AFRO! LOOK OUT**!"

All of sudden a puppet that looked just like him appeared in front of him and countered his attack. Luckily Afro managed to dodge it before it could hit him. Afro said as he landed back with the group, "Looks like this one could be a toughie than the last one...**VECTOR! SHADOW! TWI! AERIAL ATTACKS! GO!**"

Vector,Twilight & Shadow: "**RIGHT**!"

Shadow: "**CHAOS SPEAR**!"

Twilight: "**PLUS MAGIC CANNON!**"

Vector: "**PLUS BUBBLE BOMB BEAT!**"

As the 3 attacks aimed for Ellen, 3 puppets that looked like Shadow, Vector, and Twilight appeared and countered it, hitting them all, except for Shadow since he was able to dodge it.

Ellen: "I hope you don't mind, he has a few other friends."

Soon enough more puppets that had shared the same image (except the sadistic grins) appeared for each of them, except for Shady. Envy had said, "You son-of-a-bitch."

William: "What the hell is this?!"

Sonic: "It looks like us..."

"**TCH!** I'll end this once and for all!" Said Kenzie as she brings out a Tailsman and tosses it "**KITSUNE SEAL!**" She aimed it at the puppet which was the same as her until she was stopped by Ellen's laughter.

Ellen: "I wouldn't do that~. Watch this."

Suddenly puppet strings had appeared on Envy. He let out a scream as he was forced to change his metal arm into a gun. He was forced to aim it at the puppets stomach. Afro shouted out, "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO**?!"

Ellen: "You'll see~"

The trigger was pulled and it hit the puppet. When suddenly they heard Envy cry out in pain.

Afro: "Envy!"

They had suddenly saw blood in the same place on his stomach where the **_puppet _**was shot. He coughed out blood on the floor, as the strings disappeared.

Ellen: "Do you see that? If you attack, you will be sure to die."

Shady: "Envy! Are you okay?!"

Envy: "I'll be fine..."

Afro: "tch, why you..**I'LL KICK YOUR ASS YOU LITTLE**-"

Soon, Afro's Extrasensory skyrocketed as he sensed more danger. "_Tch! Now what!_" Soon he was sent Flying by kick attack out of nowhere. Followed by a whip attack that cut Afro by his cheek and then a punch attack that drives Afro to the ground.

"**AFRO! NO!**" Yelled Pinkie,Kenzie & Rouge.

"Why hello there,samurai...or should I say..Afro the Hedgehog.." Said a familiar voice that was.

William: "Toto!"

"Greetings, mortals...it's been too long..." Said another voice that was-

"Shadow Poser Mephy?" Said Vinyl. "**IT'S MEPHILES! CAN'T YOU GET MY NAME RIGHT?**"

"Well Well, looks Like McDummy and his team are having a party with those Crossover f***ers we met before." Said another voice. "And their idiot poofy samurai sh*thead of leader's getting a beatdown...poor miserable Afro.."

Shady: "Minatsuki!"

Chris & Vanellope: "**PALM METAL ALCHEMIST'S EX WIFE & SECRET LOVER!**"

Applejack & Knuckles: "**NOW'S THE TIME YOU MAKE THAT JOKE? THIS ISN'T GINTAMA YOU KNOW!**"

Minatsuki: "Sadly enough Afro the McV*****in, I can't **_play _**with you today, I came to play with my dear good friend McDummy for old times sake."

Shady turned to Minatsuki and said, "Is that a challenge?" Minatsuki replied, "What kind of girl would I be if I didn't say it wasn't?" Shady turned to Afro and the others, "You guys focus on saving Viola, I'll deal with good old Hummingbird." Afro replied to him, "Not a Problem! I can handle double opponents at once!" With that Minatsuki and Shady began to fight taking their battle elsewhere.

Pinkie: "We'll handle Mephy & Toto!"

Ellen: "Oh that won't be necessary...Ms. Pie. I'll deal with you and the rest of The Crossover Crew...This Party is just about to start!"

**Boss: VS. Ellen,Toto, Mephiles & puppets.**

(**_Music:_** **_RWBY Soundtrack 02 Ruby meets Danger_**)

As said Afro & William charged at Mephiles and began his attacks while yelling battle cries. Afro made his first move, "**NAGOTA SCHOOL OF THE SWORD ARTS TECH 75: DRAGON WHIRLWIND!**" Afro sent the attack towards Mephiles, however he quickly countered it.

Mephiles: "hphm! Foolish & Rash as ever, Mortal. **DARK CHAOS SPEAR!**"

The attack went straight for Afro, however William got in front of him and quickly blocked.

William: "**I'VE GOT HIM! GET TO VIOLA!**"

Afro: "Thanks man! I owe ya!"

As William engaged in battle with Mephiles, Afro headed towards Ellen, but was soon blocked again by his look-alike puppet. Afro yelled out as the puppet blocked his way, "Geez, I know I'm Hot but i don't have to play with myself right now!" "Now, now, you don't want to make me upset" said Ellen.

"Bite my Fluffy Ass, Girlie" Said Afro as he spat like a punk.

* * *

Meanwhile both Minatsuki and Shady were throwing punches and kicks to each other like their was no tomorrow. Shady had finally managed to lay a kick on her and prepared his attack.

Shady: "**EAT THIS TWEETY!**"

Two spears had materialized in the palm of his hands. One made of chaos, and the other made of fire. He threw them at Minatsuki as more spears soon followed as he threw. Minatsuki dodged every single attack and sliced every spear.

Minatsuki: "Oh! So close! Now it's my turn! **BRANCHES OF SIN, WHIP WING!**"

Just like that multiple whips went to attack Shady in multiple directions. He managed to dodge all but two whips that hit his right shoulder and left leg causing him to cry out in pain.

Minatsuki: "_Now's my chance!_"

Before Minatsuki could inject the serum, "**BASS CANNON!**"

She was able to dodge the attack with a flip. Shady got up and saw Vinyl & Kenzie

Shady: "What are you guys doing here?"

Vinyl: "we came to help of course."

Shady: "Didn't I say that I could handle her?!"

Kenzie: "geez, And I thought Afro can be Stubborn, Stop being Demicky and accept help will ya?"

Shady: "Fine, I'll let it-gah damn it!"

Shady clenched his shoulder trying to sustain the pain. "OI! Shady!" Said Kenzie. Suddenly Minatsuki went head on against Shady and kicked him right in the stomach. She was about to land another hit when Kenzie yelled out, "**KITSUNE FIRECRACKER FISTS!**" using her Kitsune Chakra & Fire Power She launch multiple blows at Minatsuki then used her tail blades to cut her side while yelling "**INFERNO SLASH!**!" "**GAH YOU F****KER!**" She yelled as she landed on her feet.

Minatsuki: "**NOW YOU REALLY PISSED ME OF YOU SH***T-HEADS!**"

Vinyl: "Well, Looks like this Bitch could use some Relaxing WUBS! WUB SHOTS!"

Minatsuki: _"Damn! I need to stay focused! But this two w****res aren't making it easy for me! I need to-"_

All of a sudden an unknown attacker had ambushed Vinyl. The dark figure was revealed to be-

Shady: "Nazo!"

Kenzie: "huh? Nazo? No Way,...**AFRO KILLED YOU, LAST TIME WE FOUGHT!**"

Nazo: "Sorry, but I am afraid I am not the Nazo you think I am. I am servant to Medusa and her second in command."

Minatsuki: "What the hell took you, icey?"

Kenzie: "Tch, Well if that's the case. We'll have to start over & Take both of you down!"

Vinyl: "Wait a sec, Kenz! It's a trap!"

Too late, Nazo and Kenzie had already engaged in combat and Shady and Minatsuki resumed their battle.

Vinyl: "Seriously?! Am I the only one who noticed?!"

(**_Music: Suck a Sage-Guilty Gear XX_**)

* * *

Meanwhile the whole CC and Shady's team was exhausted after fighting their puppets, and Mephiles. Envy gasped for air as he said, "It's no use! We're perfectly matched!"

Vector: "At this Rate, We'll Never beat them like this!"

William: "Afro, Do Something & Fast!"

"Busy here!" Said Afro as he fights Toto and his puppet. "Geez, That Queen Chrysalis lied, you're no fun at all. At least McDumb-Dumb was entertaining when we tortured him."

"**GRRR, SHUT YOUR F**KING MOUTH!**" Said Afro as he points his index finger "**CHAOS GUN!**"

Toto managed to dodge it as did his puppet letting it ricochet off the walls into the puppet that looked like Shadow.

It was until, he finally heard one of the puppets shriek in pain.

Afro: "huh? Shadow's Puppet...Yo, Red,Black & Cranky, did you feel any pain"

Shadow: "No! **AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!**"

Afro than aimed for another puppet using the same technique, but this time at Vanellope's puppet. It too shrieked in agony. "hmm, Hehe. **CROSSOVER CREW! AIM FOR EVERYONE ELSE'S PUPPETS! IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE CAN BEAT THEM!**"

"Defeat...someone's Puppets.."said Neo "Well, I still hate Crappy Magician and i do want to kick her plump butt till kingdom come so this is the perfect chance to let out my anger without Twi & Kenz. Scolding me.."

"Trixie couldn't agree more, Brat!" said Trixie as Both Rivals targeted each other's puppets. The puppets they targeted shrieked.

Sonic and Shadow attacked each others puppets.

Chris and Vanellope shouted as they attacked each others puppets, "**TAKE THAT!**"

Twilight & Rainbow Dashie did the same as of AJ & Knuckles, Tails & Fluttershy, Bandana & Vector's and the rest of the CC. Pinkie Destroyed Afro's and Afro with Pinkie's.

"Wow..I'm Impressed" Said Mephiles. "Immediately when all is lost, You manage to find a way to destroy the puppets...That much i expected from someone who's the Chosen Hero..No...The Shadow Fang's Grim Reaper.." "put a sock in it, Murphy" said Afro

"IT'S MEPHILES!"

Ellen: "No! **NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!**"

Afro: "Suck a Sage, Ellen. We won...You lost...Game Set."

Ellen: "**CHEATERS! YOU'RE ALL CHEATERS!**"

Afro picked his nose as he was ignoring Ellen's Rants, Suddenly out of rage, Ellen pulled out a knife, and went towards Viola; preparing to slit her throat.

Ellen: "**DON'T MOVE, OR I'LL MAKE SURE SHE COMES TO HELL WITH ME!**"

Envy: "**NO! DON'T KILL VIOLA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!**"

William: "**SHE'S THE ONLY CHANCE WE HAVE OF GETTING SAKURA BACK!**"

Ellen: "**I DON'T GIVE A F***K WHAT HAPPENS TO THAT LITTLE BITCH! IF I AM GOING TO DIE ALL OVER AGAIN THAN SHE'S COMING WITH ME!**"

Envy & William: "**NO!**"

(**_Music: Mnemosyne OST 14 Time Continues_**)

Zeo: "Afro, Now's The Time to use that Fluffy Brain of Yours..Like **NOW!**"

Afro thought "_This is Bad,I Gotta use that Chaos Emerald and use Chaos Control!_" as Afro takes out his Chaos Emerald from his namesake, before he could wrap, Bandana Waddle Dee's Spear Began to Glow 7-Colors as he readies his stance.

(Music: My Name-Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja)

Chris noticed and said "huh? Bandana, **YOU BOOB! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-**" "**SHUT UP!**" said Bandana "Woah, Blue guy, what's got you worked up?" said Vanellope "As King Dedede's Right Hand-man"

Chris: "oh boy, not this again.."

Knuckles: "Is he trying to be brave again?"

Vanellope: "He should get a new job as a busboy or something"

Bandana: "And a Member of the Crossover Crew..I Can't Allow Ellen To hurt That girl!"

Bandana Began to run towards Ellen. "Little guy!" Said Sonic as he ran beside him. "Do you know what are you doing?" "Not a clue but i do know what's right!"

Ellen: "**I MEAN IT! DON'T COME ANY CLO-**"

Bandana Waddle Dee: "**RAINBOW WADDLE SPEAR!**"

Just like that, the spear had gone through Ellen's chest. Ellen released the knife in her hand as she felt the pain course through her body.

Ellen: "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

(Music Ends)

* * *

In a single moment the house disappeared as did Ellen, and they found themselves in the middle of the city park. The CC and Shady's team soon saw their wounds had vanished as well. "Hey, Our Wounds!"

Envy: "Their gone!"

William: "So is the house!"

Vanellope & Chris: "**WE'RE ALIVE! ALIVE!**"

The Two began hugging each other as they cheered as the CC began to laugh at them. "Looks Like Chris & Vanellope are getting along!" Said William. The two kids soon gave, "Oh no, Excalibur" looks and yelled at each other, "**YUCK! GROSS!**"

Vanellope: "**I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST HUGGED A COCKROACH!**"

Chris: "**I CAN'T BELIEVE A JUST HUGGED A GLITCH GIRL!**"

Vector: "**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER!**"

Shadow: "**DID YOU REALLY HAD TO MAKE THAT JOKE?!" **

Afro: "Geez, Where's Vinyl so she can punish you.."

Rouge: "Come to think of it, Where's That Kitsune Shrine Priestess"

They soon saw Viola regaining conscious, she rubbed her eyes as she started to blink. "Huh?" Viola said with her british accent, "Where am I?" The CC soon cried out with glee, "**AWWW SO CUTE!**" "Who are you?" Viola asked

Afro: "I'M-"

Envy: "Wait a minute! First, I just to make sure it's you. What is Sakura's favorite flower?"

Viola: "A nadeshiko."

Envy: "**SHE'S BACK!**"

Afro: "Well Since this intro will be too long for this chapter..I'm gonna cut it short, My Name is Afro The Hedgehog!"

Soon His Teammates said Their Names at the simultaneously. "**HOW CAN ANYONE UNDERSTAND YOU WHEN YOU GUYS ARE TALKING AT THE SAME TIME?**" Envy Shouted. and finished it with "**AND WE'RE THE CROSSOVER CREW!**"

* * *

Pretty soon they had heard someone screaming in the distance.

Rogue: "That voice…"

Vector: "It sounds like…."

Viola: "That was Shadow-san's voice! He must be in trouble!

Envy: "**HANG ON SHADOW, THE CAVALRY'S COMING!**"

The CC Took their Rides and they took off in Shady's direction.

* * *

-Pretty Soon-

Vinyl and Kenzie were sitting their helpless as they saw what ever Minatsuki had penetrated deep into Shady's slowly pour in his veins. As soon as it was empty Minatsuki took the needle out and Shady lost his balance and grasped where he was injected. He felt himself getting dizzy.

Shady: "Wha….What did you…?"

Minatsuki: "Can't tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise I were to say anything."

Vinyl: "tch! You Bitch!"

Minatsuki: "Oh, can it DJ whiner, I already did what needed to be done anyway."

Nazo: "Minatsuki, knock him out."

"With pleasure." She said, as she grabbed the back of his head. "Good night sweet prince, say 'Hi' to your **_special guest_** for me." The minute both teams had gotten their, they saw Minatsuki slammed Shady's head against a boulder. She had slammed it so hard that his head started to bleed and he had passed out.

Afro cried out, "**MID-AIR ARROW KICK!**" Nazo went in front of Minatsuki, caught Afro's foot and throw him flipping him in the air in the process. "**GAH!**"

Pinkie: "**AFRO!**"

Sonic: "huh? Say isn't that-"

Afro: "Damn..Huh? **NAZO?! YOU'RE ALIVE?!**"

Vinyl: "**THAT'S NOT THE NAZO WE KNOW! HE WORKS FOR MEDUSA!**"

Afro: "Nazo or not, I Finish him off like i did before!"

Nazo: "We already done here, Afro. There is no point in fighting. Minatsuki we're leaving."

Minatsuki: "Roger Icey."

"**YOU GUYS WON'T GET AWAY, AFRO BLAST!**" yelled Afro as he Cupped his Hands and charged his energy and shot it at Minatsuki & Nazo.

Nazo had suddenly opened a portal and both he and Minatsuki stepped within, while Minatsuki said, "Later, McV****n" The portal had closed before the attack had reached them. Afro had said, "**TCH! DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!**"

Rainbow Dash: "Afro! Cool Your jets!"

Shadow came close to Afro as he whispered "Idiot, You gotta calm down. if you keep raging like this. You'll end up releasing our white friend again and you don't want that, do ya. Look at ya. You're tearing blood again..Geez..You're a mess you know that..."

Vanellope: "**OMG! HIS FOREHEAD IS STEAMY!**"

Chris: "**SOMEONE GET A NICTIN- I MEAN ICE PACK!**"

Afro soon saw Shady's head literally steamy red hot. Afro yelled out as he felt his forehead, "**OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!**"

* * *

White Afro laughed in his head as he said while he drank a cup of blood, "Geez, You really are Hilarious when Stupid, aren't ya"

Afro: "huh? White! What are you doing? You don't usually appear until later on in the series."

White: "tch! Fourth-Wall Break-ins. Typical me..."

Afro: "Okay, what you want this time?"

White: "Nothing really just came to warn you about hothead here.

Afro: "Chris?"

White: "**NO, YOU DIT-WIT! THE LITERAL HOTHEAD!**"

Afro: "Shadow?"

White: "Are you trying to piss me off? You really do wanna die do ya?"

Afro: "Shady?"

White had just sat there in his chair dumbfounded. He just sighed and said to his host, "Wow, I can't believe it took 4 guess to come up with that answer. You truly are a F**king Idiot after all" "so you wanna fight after all?"

White cleared its throat and said to him as he took another sip from his cup "Listen up, Poofy S**ihead. I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to warn you about Shadow's look alike there."

Afro: "What about him?"

White: "I Won't say much but i'll leave it at this time, Shadow's look alike seems to be keeping a secret that's going on in his mind. Just like me with you."

Afro: "You mean..."

White: "Oops! Time's up! You have to go now..SCRAM WILL YA?"

* * *

Afro was back in the real world when he heard Twilight say, "This is bad! We have to get him back to the CC headquarters and get him-"

All of a sudden Shady's mouth had opened and orange like smoke came leaking out of his mouth. Viola had said, "Wha...What is that?" Envy said as he took a whiff from it and covered his nose, "Gah! It smells awful!"

Afro: "That Orange Aura..It looks like…"

The Whole CC: "The Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Vinyl: "So that's what was in the serum!"

Afro then thought to himself and thought what the White Demon said, "_Shady has a another personality, but why would Minatsuki put the nine-tails in him? _

* * *

(**_Music: Creeping In My Soul By Cryoshell_**_)_

**_Here I am_**

**_I am lost, in your land_**

**_And I hope you will be_**

Somewhere deep within the abyss of Shady's mind, there stood a figure, surrounded by the orange chakra, literally laughing while grabbing the smoke and smelling.

"Ah, I love the smell of dead in the morning."

**_Creeping in my soul_**

The figure had released the smoke and turned to Shady who was in a birds cage who was backed up in a corner, trembling from his presence.

**_Shadows fall_**

**_Let me out _**

**_Hear my call_**

**_And I'll always believe_**

"It won't be long now **_king_** before I start to paint all the little roses red again."

He then began to laugh, as Shady trembled even harder.

The figure laughed even louder, but this time in amusement.

**_Creeping in my soul_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**(Ending Theme:Futatsu no Kodō to Akai Tsumi (Tv Size)-On/Off)**

**_Friend by Jayn of YouTube_**

**_First set of lyrics written by Jayn_**

**_Second set of lyrics written by CrackerBarrel1000 of YouTube_**

* * *

_Author's Comments:_

_Kenta Side:_

Hey Guys

Kenta here,Here's ACCXDAE Chapter 6!

Who knew Me & Tenshi would be finish with 2 Chapters in one day huh?

Anywho, School's Starting soon But no fear.

I'll Get All of my stories done

it'll take more time for me since i'm gonna be a senior in High Schoo This Year!

Look Forward for More CC Later on!

See Ya Next Time!

**_Story BY KentaDavidTheCreator & TenshiWarrior_**


	8. Ch 7: A Second Demon Or Another Devil?

_**(Music: BBC Sherlock OST The Game Is On)**_

_ Last time, on the Afro Crossover Crew X The Dark Angel Empire series, the Crossover Crew and Shady's team find out that Viola wasn't really Viola but a cruel witch named Ellen. Then The Crossover Crew & Shady's Team entered what had appeared to be the witch's house and fought puppets that looked exactly like them. Then, suddenly Afro ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, not knowing fully well he'll gain rubber powers but will never swim like the boys of Free! for the rest of his life-"_

_(__**Scratch Record)**_

* * *

_Tenshi: "__**WHOA, WHOA WHOA! WAIT JUST A F****ING MINUTE HERE KENTA!**__"_

_ Kenta: " Hmm? You got out from my Blood Prison already? That was quick.."_

_ Tenshi: "__**I THOUGHT WE AGREED IN OUR BLOODY CONTRACT NOT TO DO THIS F*****ING SH****T AGAIN! OTHERWISE WE'LL GET SUED FASTER THAN YOU COULD SAY 'I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER'!**__"_

_ Kenta: "We did? Sorry, I don't recall..."_

_ Crossover Crew: "__**FOR F*CK'S SAKE ,STUPID CREATOR! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US IN TROUBLE?!**__"  
_

_ Afro: "__**WE GOT COMPLAINTS FROM FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, FUJI TV, CARTOON NETWORK, TOONAMI, NICKELODEON, THE HUB NETWORK, F**KING HASBRO AND COMEDY CENTRAL ALREADY! EVEN DISNEY F**KING CHANNEL WANTS TO SUE!"**_

_Mickey: "__**HERE'S MICKEY, HOHO!**_

_Afro:__** "I MEAN COME ON! THE LAST THING WE NEED IS FOR YOU TO BY MORE H****A CRAP FROM PERVY SAGE!**__"_

_ Jiraya: "__**HEY!**__"_

_ Shadow: "He's got a point there"_

_ Twilight: "I'm Surprised Kester Team didn't fire you yet"_

_ Tenshi: "__**THAT'S IT! COME MY LOYAL SUBJECTS! KILL HIM WITH FIRE, AND GANGNAM STYLE!**__"_

_ Shady's Team: "__**YEAH BITCH!**__"_

_ Kenta: "Yipe..."_

_**(Music Changes: Gangnam Style)**_

_Kenta Warps and Beings to ride on his Super Saiyan Seaking, as he rides he says "__**THIS SONG IS OVERDONE!**__" He stretches his hand to the ipod & his hand goes through the screen-_

_Tenshi: "Wait a minute why did it freeze up?"_

_Chris: "Oh great! The 'previously on' budget ran out!"_

_Afro: "__**STUPID KENTA!**__ He Must have over used it again!"_

_Twilight: "And the fact that Abnormal Seaking of his is Freezing the system-"_

_Soon everything went into the __BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH __zone and therefore we couldn't continue with our "previously on" so please enjoy what we have in store for this chapter._

* * *

_(Opening: Hana no Saku Basho-Imai Asami)_

Chapter 7: A Second Demon or Another Devil?

(_**Music: Bleach OST On the Verge of Insanity) **_

Afro and Viola had supported Shady as they ran as fast as they could back to the CC with Afro's crew and Shady's team following close behind. Pinkie cried out to Afro, "**ARE YOU SURE IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO BRING HIM BACK TO HEADQUARTERS WITH MAMA & PAPA STILL HOME?!**"

Afro: "Sure it is. It's not like they're gonna overreact or anything.."

Shadow: "Afro..This is Shana & Jerome..Your Mom & Dad we're talking about..."

Twilight: "Who knows how they're gonna react to this?"

They saw orange smoke come out of Shady's mouth again. "What is that anyway?" Viola asked the CC. Sonic answered, "Not sure, Looks Familiar though"

Afro: "I Think I have a clue...hold on for a Sec, Guys. I'm gonna make a call"

They soon stopped at a payphone, and eventually made it to Afro's house. As Afro takes Shady inside, Soon, His parents came in & Said "**WELCOME HOME, MIDDLE CHILD THAT'S STILL OUR FAVORITE SON!**" Afro thought, "Sometimes I wish I was an only child..." Both of his parents soon saw Shady unconscious. "say..Son...Is Shady Okay?" Asked Jerome who's Shaking like no tomorrow.

Shana: "Why is his head bleeding, Afro? **DID YOU USE DOMESTIC VIOLENCE ON HIM!?**"

Afro: "What if I said it was Team Monstrous' Fault?"

Shana: "Oh, That's An exception. I'll hunt them down for it"

Viola: "Please you have to help him. He's very sick and he needs-

Shana: "Sick?!"

Jerome: "**AS IN SICK SICK?!**"

Neo: "Oi vey.."

As they got Shady inside, both Jerome and Shana started throwing a fit as they laid Shady on the family couch. Shana yelled at Afro while hitting his head with a steel pipe, "**YOU REALLY DID IT THIS TIME BOY!**" Afro yelled back at his mother while trying his best to protect his head (Or what's left of it), "**WHAT?! YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE HIM ON THE STREETS ALONE?! YOU KNOW WHAT HOBOS DO THERE**!"

Shana: "**THAT'S NO EXCUSE BOY! THIS BOY HAS CHICKEN POX!**"

(_**Record Scratch**_)

All: "**THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT!?**"

Afro: "For Tara Strong's Sake, Not this again.."

(_**Music:**_ _**In his mind, DB sways his shoulders and dances-Soul Eater OST 2**_)

Jerome: "**AFRO! YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!**"

Afro: "Dad.."

Shana: "**YOU WANT THIS HOUSE TO BE PUT UNDER BIOHAZARD, AND THEN WE ALL STAND OUT IN THE STREETS LIKE KING OF THE HILL?!**"

Afro: "Mom, You know that show's humor is so dry when you try to rub lotion on it...it evaporates"

Jerome & Shana: "**YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH G.U.N GONNA PUT THIS HOUSE ON QUARANTINE & WE'LL BE HAVE TO LIVE DOWN BY THE BAY WHERE THE WATERMELONS GROW!"**

Twilight: "why do i sense that's a stereotype against blacks.."

Shadow: "TV Tokyo & Kester Team's gonna get in trouble because of this for sure..."

Sonic & Dashie: "**WHY ARE THEY BASING THAT OFF A CHILDRENS STORY!?**"

Mikan: "We Can always live in a elevator like in that book I read in school."

Shana & Jerome yelled "**THAT'LL MAKE US EVEN MORE POOR!**" It wasn't long until the same orange smoke came out of Shady's mouth again leaving Shana and Jerome dumbfounded. Jerome said, "Say Did Shady drink orange soda during your case,Afro?"

"Oh no…He's just under the weather..part of his flu. hehehe" Shana turned red and yelled, "**SO YOU PLAN TO AFFECT EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE SO WE CAN HAVE ORANGE SMOKE COMING OUT OF OUR MOUTHS LIKE WE WENT TO SOME SUNKRIST FACTORY?!**"

Chris: "The FCC's angry..."

Vanellope: "And now i know why Disney XD's editing out some of the contents of this show..."

Badanana: "**SINCE WHEN DOES DISNEY OWN "CROSSOVER CREW"?!**"

* * *

-_**Meanwhile**_-

(_**Music:**__**Devil survivor 2 The animation OST 1**__**-**__**Monday of Turmoil**_)

Shady was trying to catch his breath after the pain that he just experienced. The dark figure was laughing in the corner sharpening his long sharp nails. "What's wrong king?" the dark figure said, "Getting tired already? You used to be more energetic than this."

Shady: "You…. Damn monster…"

Dark Figure: "Why thank you~"

Shady: "What the hell are you planning?"

Dark Figure: "You mean the term painting the roses wasn't enough for you? Get it through your thick skull."

Before Shady was about to say something else the dark figure grabbed underneath his chin, took some of the smoke, and literally shoved it down his throat as Shady cried out in agony.

-Within the White Demon's Domain-

Inside the mind of Afro,White Afro was Roasting Human Leg along with his Blood Wine as he stands on top of the buildings. Soon He Heard a muffled cry.

White: "ohh, A Mortal Suffering...Music to my ears...I wonder who's screaming in agony on the other side.."

All of sudden a door that White had never seen before had appeared in behind him. The door was just painted with red, and from the look of it. It had been painted with real blood. There was a sign that was written with fresh black blood which had said, "**ENTER MY DOMAIN…**"

White: "Well,well,well. Now this made my night interesting..."

As White opens the door and enters.

* * *

_**(Corpse Party OST-Days Of Recollection)**_

White opened the door to see what had looked like Ancient Rome that was in ruins. There were buildings in pieces and bridges that were incomplete. Not only that, there were many bodies of humans that were severed from their limbs, that were literally bitten or ripped off; crows had feasted upon leftovers They weren't the only bodies though, there were bodies that were similar to Sonic & Knuckles.

Each of the victims had suffered fate even worse than death itself, and each death was worse than the last.

White thought in his mind as walked through the unknown domain, "well...it's interesting alright.."

He soon approached what had appeared to be a birds cage with a dead tree next to it surround by orange smoke, where the muffled cries had gotten even louder. He saw a dark figure who was literally shoving orange smoke down Shady's throat and Shady was crying out in pain. The dark figure soon stopped when he sensed his presence. The White demon demanded, "Oi, that's enough fun...don't ya think? those leftovers can be thrown else were..."

Dark Figure: "I feel hurt. Those aren't leftovers you know. They're simply my trophies of the victims whom I have killed centuries ago, don't you like them?"

White: "I'll admit, the flesh is overdone..the blood is spilled and The meat's not tender enough. Unlike you, I like my mortals well-done.."

As shoved the last of the smoke he had into Shady's throat, the Dark Figure soon stepped into the light revealing who he was. He looked exactly like Shady, only his right hand had long blood red nails, and on his left, his scythe was literally an arm. On the right side of his whole body it was red and black, while on the other side it was just Shady's natural color. His eyes were the same as well.

He said as he stepped out of the cage and shut the door behind him with a wide grin, "Shame, I like to have my meals raw. They're better that way you know." White Demon replied, "well, looks like my predictions are right. Though I never seen a demon like you before." Shady's look alike said to him, "**HA!** You think I'm one you lower species? Please!"

White: "hmm? What are you...Explain!"

Shady's look alike had said, "Meh, I really hate to explain things to people like you, plus I really, really hate to spoil surprises, it ruins the fun and expressions. Oh where are my manners allow me to introduce myself the name is Algen! Please to make your acquaintance White Demon."

White: "hhm? how did you know my name? Then Again...I'm not surprised.."

Algen: "So, how do like my little domain? It's still under construction thanks to king's last escape."

He pointed to Shady who looked like he was half dead.

White: "So that guy is the cause of this huh?"

Algen: "King may be strong, but trust me, he's weak. By the time I'm done with this he won't be able to escape ever again, even if he has a little help from his w****e."

White walked up to the cage to take a closer look at Shady. White said to Legna, "i see...this guy's nothing compare with that sh**y Samurai..." "Right, you're pussy little bitch. I've seen him thanks to king, he's pathetic even when he's pissed… Nothing compared to king's. It's a shame, that's the only time he's fun."

White: "hmph"

Algen: "Other times king is just a coward when it comes to killing and his little w***e."

White: "heh, Killing huh?"

Algen: "He's such a damn coward. He doesn't have any tastes in battle. All he does is 'mercy kill'. I on the other love to paint all the little white roses _**without **_mercy."

White: "Well...Compared to that Asswipe...he may be a Pussy F**kface but when it comes to killing...he doesn't hesitate. He has the reckless actions of a stupid Shonen Manga character"

Algen: "I admit, he has good taste, but he's doesn't have it in killing, except when you come in and take over. Like You said..he has the actions of a Stupid Shonen Manga Character, but I love to kill in a _**different **_way... What do you think I mean by painting _**all **_the little white roses?"

White had thought about and soon realized what he meant by "paint the little white roses". "Heh Well it seems I've met someone with my sense at last...shame that his taste on mortals is off but hey i'm not stopping ya."

Algen: "You would be surprise, if you knew why I ate the raw…"

White: "Wish i could but alas...time for me to see what my host is up to..also i should tell you one more thing before i go...My Host...let's just say...he has a few tricks that'll leave you speechless."

Soon White Afro faded to dust as he leaves Shady's Realm. Soon a crow with bleeding eyes flew down from the dead tree and landed on his shoulder. It had whispered something in his ear

Algen: "Ah, finally it's ready."

All of a sudden the smoke had formed into an apple. Algen had taken the apple from the tree and his grin grew even wider while he snickered and he said, "Unfortunately for you, so do I…"

"_Heehee, you'll regret your decision of letting me off the hook... And pretty soon, I'll make __**you my **__little __**bitch**__… as well as that samurai of a hedgehog AKA The "Chosen Hero" and his friends and pretty soon, king's little __**slut**__ will be added to my list..."_

He brought the apple to his mouth; licking his lips, he took a bite from it.

"_Prepare yourselves...Crossover Crew.."_

* * *

-Back in the real world-

(_**Music: Fullmetal Alchemist OST Favorite Daughter**__)_

Afro: "**THE ICE IS MELTING! THE ICE IS MELTING!**"

Pinkie: "**SOMEONE GET A MOP!**"

Vanellope: "I Got it!"

Chris: "**NO! I GOT IT!**"

Chris and Vanellope start to sword fight with the mops like in a Star Wars flick. Knuckles cried out, "**FOR CRYING OUT LOUD GUYS! QUIT MESSING AROUND!**" Maka yelled, "**WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!**"

Blackstar: "**HEY! I SHOULD JOIN IN THIS TOO-**"

"**NOPE!**" said Afro as he kicks Black Star out the window. Twilight manages to get some more ice and was about to place it on Shady's head when Shana suddenly yelled, "**STOP!**"

Afro: "**WHAT NOW MOM!?**"

Shana: "**BOY! YOU'RE WASTING ALL THE ICE!**"

Jerome: "Can't you guys find another way to get Shady well or see what's going on?"

Afro: "Come to think of it...Hold on for a sec, Guys. I'm gonna call someone, brb"

Envy: "Wait! Didn't you do that on the payphone?!"

"nah, I gonna call him through my communi-Ring see?" Afro Showed Envy his Communi-Ring on his Wrist And Then took out a A Brown Controller-like Device with unique design, a touch screen, 2 Buttons & a Front & Rear Camera. "Plus This Guy here, The Dimensional Gear. It Not only allows Video Chat, It can also Scan on other Dimensions, Look Up information on people we encounter. Attack & Defense moves & not to mention it's touch screen & it plays video games! "

William: "So than, what _**were **_you doing at the pay-phone?"

Afro: "Ordering my Fairy Tale Childhood Stories...Fairy Tail Vol. 20 and This Week's Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine"

Maka let out a "Maka Chop" on Afro's head and said, "**THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU WERE CONCERNED ABOUT!?**" Envy soon joined in hitting while saying, "**THAT COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU CAME BACK TO YOUR HOUSE!?**" Afro replied, "Hey, Don't hit me because I didn't order Monthly Shonen Gangan, That Comes in every month i mean...both your series came in"

(Note:For those who don't know Maka (From Soul Eater) & Envy (From Fullmetal Alchemist) Originated in Square Enix's Monthly Shonen Gangan Magazine-The Creator)

Envy & Maka: "**WHO GIVES A CRAP ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?**"

Twilight, Shadow, & Chris: "Apparently our idiot leader"

"Should you get that call already?" Zeo Asked. "oh Right" Said Afro.

As Afro Connects the Dimension Gear on the communi-ring, he pushes the button to transmit the call.

* * *

(Ghost Planet Industries The Absolution MK III)

(Music: TNGHT-Acrylics)

Meanwhile on The Ghost Planet Space Ship, The Absolution. The Toonami Crew Which consists of Toonami Operations Module (T.O.M. For short), Monkey D. Luffy, Naruto Uzumaki, Son Goku & Ichigo Kurosaki. As They were venturing the galaxy they had suddenly gotten a call. T.O.M had soon said, "hmm, Wonder who that maybe."

"Maybe it's someone who Finally came to deliver us some food!" said Luffy "Hopefully it's meat!" said Goku "Maybe it's Ramen!" said Naruto "is that all you think about nowadays?" said Ichigo with a unamused look. T.O.M. Pushed the call button from his chair, The Screen appeared, It was Afro."huh? Hey It's Afro!" Said Goku. "Yo, Afro! Long time no see!" Said T.O.M. "Hey T.O.M., Naruto,Luffy, Goku, Ichigo. I need you guys to head to DTC City, Right away!" Said Afro.

"Huh? What seems to be the problem?" Said Ichigo.

"Are those Foxy Pirates causing Trouble Again?" Said Luffy "If So, I'm Gonna kick their Asses!"

"Easy, Luffy" Said Naruto "So 'Fro. What's Happening"

"Well, My Friend here is undergoing a situation & Orange smoke is coming from his mouth, Naruto. I can assume you know what this is right?"

Naruto: "You mean?"

Afro nodded his head "Yeah, I don't know what's happening to him but it doesn't look too good."

T.O.M.: "Don't worry, Afro. We'll head there as fast as we can!"

"Hey! Don't Forget to Save some of those Delicious Beef Patties for me! Will ya?" Said Luffy "Same here!" Said Goku. "Honestly...is that why you're eager to go to Downtown Central City?" said Ichigo. Afro stuttered and said, "Well, if you insist, I just bought them all yesterday. I'll see ya guys there." The Screen turned off as T.O.M. closed the Transmission "SARA, Enter Hyperspace mode right away! The 'Fro and the rest of the CC needs us!"

The Screen turns to a Holographic head of a Woman as she said "What's The Rush, T.O.M?" "Somethings happening down at DTC City and the sooner we get there. The faster we can fix this problem!" "If you say so." said SARA "Buckle up, Boys. This could get bumpy!" As T.O.M. Pressed a few buttons. The Absolution was ready to travel at 100 mph lightspeed.

SARA: "Entering Hyperspace mode in 3...2...1.."

With that said, The Toonami Crew entered Hyperspace and headed to DTC City as Fast as they can.

* * *

-Afro's House (Crossover Crew Main Headquarters)-

Both Afro and Shady's team watched sleep they noticed that something was different. "Hey." Aelita said, "The Orange smoke didn't come out for a while now." "Did it stop?" Said Bandana. Maka soon mumbled, "Don't tell me that _**he's **_already…" "Huh? You okay Maka?" Sonic Asked.

Maka: "Gah! Uh, nothing!"

Ib: "Is Shadow-kun going to be okay?

Tsubaki: "I'm sure he'll be fine, after he is a tough cookie."

Shadow: "This is bad, isn't there anything we can do?"

Yumi: "Hey, his fever is going down!"

Afro: "Hey, I'm back.."

Pinkie: "Afro! Shady's fevers going down!"

Afro: "His Fever's going down? huh, That was Quick. But We still have to check it out. we don't know if it could happen again."

Neo: "Who did you call by the way?"

Afro: "oh, T.O.M."

Ulrich: "Who's T.O.M?"

Afro: "He's a Friend of mine and the Host of one of my favorite shows, Toonami!"

Envy: "You mean that robot guy on TV, huh? I didn't even know he existed.."

Pinkie: "T.O.M. And the Toonami crew have always been our allies since Crossover Crew Stage 3!"

Neo: "**THAT EPISODE DIDN'T EVEN AIRED YET!**"

"So What's This T.O.M. Guy gonna do?" asked Yumi.

"Well, He's Gonna check on What's That Orange Smoke with Shady afterwards...i'm not sure.." Said Afro. As soon as he was mentioned there was a knock on the door. "speak of the devil. There he is..." Said Afro.

Sachiko: "Will they be able to help Shadow-nii?"

"Hehe, well, he's One hell of a Badass Robot plus a team of ass-kickers! I'm sure he can help." Said Afro. "What's badass & Kick-ass mean?" Sachiko asked. "_He Just had to curse in front of a little kid, didn't he_?" Envy thought. "_So much for being a good influence on children..._" Neo Thought

Afro: "You guys aren't the only ones with friends from out of this world places."

Mikan came in escorting the Toonami Crew to the living room. "Big Brother. T.O.M.'s Here"

T.O.M and his team came into the living room. "yo! Crossover Crew! What's up!" said the module. "Yo T.O.M. My Man!" The Two gave each other a high-five.

Maka: "Hey T.O.M! How are you doing!"

T.O.M.: "The Soul Eater Crew? You guys are here too?"

Soul: "well well, The Gang's almost all together."

Black Star: "The Big Four Plus T.O.M. **AND ME THE STAR OF "SOUL EATER!" BLACK ST**-"

Afro & Knuckles "**DOUBLE DOMESTIC VIOLENCE**!"

Afro & Knuckles gave Black Star an uppercut that sent him flying.

(No Worries Children, He's gonna come back soon-The Creators, Kenta & Tenshi)

Ib looked at Luffy & Ichigo and said, "Heehee, you two look kind of funny." She continued to giggle.

Luffy: "Hehe! Wanna see a cool trick"

The Rubber Pirate Stretched his mouth as he Makes a funny face. Ib laughed as did Sachiko and Viola. "Really, Luffy?" Said Ichigo

Viola: "How did you do that?

Sachiko: "Was it magic!?"

Luffy: "more like Devil Fruit powers to be exact"

(Music:Nani Shiten no Kono Nin Tachi-Gintama OST 2)

T.O.M. explained "Monkey D. Luffy here is a Captain of a band of Pirates known as the Straw-Hats. How he got his powers is that he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit at a young age."

"He May have Devil Fruit powers but at a cost" Said Goku. "he Can't Swim"

Ib: "Why?"

"Once You eat a devil fruit like the one Luffy ate..Think of it as an anchor...he'll drown in the sea" said Maka

Sachiko: "So then, Luffy-nii's fat?"

Ib: "That must be it."

Luffy: "Hey!"

Yumi: "Sachiko! Ib! Don't say that!"

Sachiko & Ib: "Yes ma'am."

Afro: "It means you can never swim like Haru (From Free! Iwatobi Swim Club) for life like Sonic & Dashie here."

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: "**YOU CAN'T SWIM EITHER, AFRO**!"

Afro: "You're right, I Can't swim... i can float though like those boys from 'Free! Iwatobi Swim Club', go check it out viewers (mostly the fangirls so you can see how the men are portrayed in that anime. TeeHee :3-Tenshi)!"

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: "**THAT'S BRING UP ANOTHER STEREOTYPE AND WHY ARE YOU PROMOTING AN ANIME NOW**!"

T.O.M.: "It's a Good thing this shows on KTToonami, where they can get away with stuff like this.."

Naruto realized there was one Shadow standing up and another laying unconscious on the couch. He yelled as he pointed, "**HEY GUYS! WHY ARE THERE TWO SHADOW HERE? DID HE LEARN THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU?!**"

Goku: "**AND WHY IS THE OTHER ONE WEARING CLOTHES?!**"

Soul: "Oh boy, here we go again..."

Envy: "I hate it when this happens."

Neo: "Welcome to "Crossover Crew" The Kester Team Version of Gintama.."

Kenta: "**OI! WHO SAID YOU CAN TALK ABOUT THE NETWORK HERE**?!"

The CC & Toonami Crew: "Huh? The Random Idiot Creator?"

Envy: "That's The Creator?"

Chris: "Usually his friends, "The Creators" come in but not in this chapter."

Afro: "huh? Where's his dumb Anti-Fairy Sidekick"

Tenshi: "**KENTA! FOR THE LOVE OF BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH AND TOM HIDDLESTON I TOLD YOU, WE ARE NOT DOING THE FOURTH WALL BREAKINGS IN THIS CHAPTER AFTER INTRO**!"

Kenta: "Crap! Look at the time i should be going! **HAHAHAHA**! Later,Fags! **KENTA DAVID..AWAY!**"

(Music: Green Hill Zone-Sanic 2 (yes, That's a real game))

Soon Kenta was running like Sonic as he ran at the speed of sound

Tenshi pulled out her knife, hammer and sword and started to chase KENTA as she yelled curses as if she was a sailor. while saying "**KENTA DAVID, YOU STUPID IDIOT CREATOR! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN CASTRATE YOU!**"

The CC watched as they both ran into the sunset. Chris said, "That's "Kenta & Tenshi" Everyone!"

Random Voice: "Coming in "New"Vember!"

(applause)

Naruto had asked Afro of the problem, "Oh That, Well You see-"

(after hours of explanation.)

Naruto: "Oh So that's what happened..So How's White"

Afro said as he patted his belly "Thanks to Kenz. Tailsmans' & The Mane 7. He's Staying locked for good. How About Kuruma?" Naruto responded as he patted his stomach "Thanks to octo-pops, he's under my control as always."

All of a sudden Shady sat upright as he yelled out, "**AFRO BEHIND YOU**!" "huh?** IS IT THE CAST OF JERSEY SHORE**!?" Afro Asked. "**I'LL GO ATTACK ON TITAN ON THEIR ASSES!**" "**WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY DRESSED AS EREN JAGGER?!**" Asked Bandana. Shady looked around finding himself in Afro's house and said, "What? We survived Ellen's house?"

The CC: "huh? Yeah."

Afro: "Where have you been. Geez it's like-"

* * *

The Scenery turns into a monologue where There's 4 friends who finished high school talking about their favorite anime. "No way! Eren's More cuter!" Said A Girl who happens to be Mimi. "No! Haru is Hotter than Eren!" said a girl that looks like Sora "if you ask me, Kirito is cuter" said a girl who looks like Kari. "No way! Toriko is macho & Way hotter! Soon I'll have his Kids! **HAHAHAHA!**" Said A Girl who looks like Kenzie.

Mimi: "Whatever Anime you're watching, it's weird!"

Soon a Black Girl with Big Boobs by the name of Afroki ran to her friends as she said "Hey! Guys! I Just finished Episode 1 of Gatchman: CROWDS! You won't believe what happens!"

The 4 girls were then quiet as the wind rustles after what Afroki said.

"uhhh Afruko?.." Said Mimi who was scratching her head "We Saw that episode already" said Kenzie "if fact we're already in Episode 9 of the show" said Sora. "I've even read the manga version and i'm way ahead of you guys." "Come on, Let's Go to Burger King or something." said Sora "come back when you caught up with us Afruki" Said Kari.

As The 4 Girls walk away, they begin to gossip. "what a loser." Said kenzie. "I Would be embarrassed if i was her." Said Mimi. "Why are we her friends again?" Asked Kari "Beats me, We get paid or something by her parents" Said Sora.

While her friends ditched her, Afruki was doing a pose of shame

"I'm Behind.." Said Afruki." how...How? Now my friends think i'm a loser...**NOOOO!**"

Afro: "that moment when You're on the first episode/chapter of an anime/manga & everyone you know (even your dog) is way ahead of you in that same anime/Manga!"

* * *

The Skit ended with Afro getting beat up by Shadow, Twilight & Kenzie.

Kenzie: "**HEY! WHY DO YOU HAVE BIGGER BOOBS THAN ME IN THAT SKIT?"**

Shadow:** "THAT SKIT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!**"

Twilight: "**WHY DID YOU USE DIGIMON SEASON 1 GIRLS IN THEIR ANYWAY? FOX KIDS, NICKELODEON, SABAN BRANDS & TOEI ANIMATION ARE GONNA SUE US EVEN MORE!**"

Sachiko: "Heeheehee, you guys are funny"

Envy: "You mean to tell me that their violence is funny to you?"

Sachiko: "In a way, yes."

Envy: "_This Truly is The Kester Team Version of Gintama_"

Shady soon saw Viola; He suddenly pulled Viola in for a hug leaving almost everyone dumbfounded. "Viola! You're okay!" Shady said feeling relieved. Viola said as she hugged him back and eventually pushed herself out of the hug, "Of course I am! How about you? How do you feel?"

Shady: "I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache."

Soul: "Shadow, what was the last thing you remember?"

Shady: "Well the last thing I remember, we nearly died from Ellen and Afro was about to get killed, and yet here we are, somehow still alive and not dead."

Death the Kid: "Damn, looks like _**he's **_doing it again."

Ulrich: "That damn bastard."

Blackstar: "He Won't get away with this!"

Afro: "who?"

Kid, Ulrich, & Blackstar: "**NO ONE!**"

Afro: "okay then.."

Shadow and Afro walks over to Shady and Shadow asks him, "you feelin alright twin?" Shady replied, "Yeah, but again I only have a headache. I think I might have a bump too." Rouge said sarcastically, "A Bump..really?" Afro asked Shady, "Well, You're still up to find the next spirit?"

"Yeah..I should be ready." Said Shady.

"uhh Afro..Didn't you call me up for something" asked T.O.M. "Oh Right, Said Afro. "he Took out his Dimension Gear & Showed him a clip of shady breathing out Orange smoke.

Afro: "You see this?"

T.O.M.: "No Doubt, about it...That's The Nine-Tails alright.."

Naruto: "But who did The Other Shadow get it even..."

Afro: "Not sure..that's where i'm stuck at. This is all i know so far."

Vinyl: "say, A-dude."

Afro: "hmm?"

"Can I Talk to You guys in Private for a bit?"

* * *

(in The Mind of Afro)

Meanwhile in White Afro's Domain, White was standing on a building. Thinking about Shady's other half , Algen "_That guy...just what is is planning..maybe not paying attention to this situation wasn't just a good idea...tch! Damn it_!"

Soon He Sensed Hichigo & Kuruma behind him.

"Hey Copyhog, Long time no see." Said Hichigo. "It's been a While, White." said Kuruma. "huh, Not surprised you cunts are here, Hichigo..., Kuruma...:if you guys are here that means that sardonic piece of scrap metal is here too."

"Rude as ever, White." Said Hichigo "Still Bloodthirst-" Before he could finish that sentence two dark versions of Vivid Steel & Shoto are in his face. "That answer your question?" White Asked. "Answered" Said Hichigo. "Listen Here. I'm Not here for a killing spree against you two." Said White as he puts away his weapons "we got a situation, Concerning Shadow's Look-alike. He's got a dark side to him and he says he's not a demon...but something else..."

"huh, That does sound bad" Said Hichigo.

"it looks like we demons should stick together from here on" Said Kuruma.

"No s**t, Sherlock what was your first clue?" Said White.

* * *

(Real World)

After Vinyl explained to Afro, T.O.M. & Naruto what she saw. "I see..the nine-tails' chakra was put in that serum which Minatsuki put in Shady."

"Doesn't sound like the one From "Deadman Wonderland" For Sure" Said T.O.M.

"And You're Saying there's another Nazo too?" Naruto Asked.

"Yeah..." Said Vinyl "Talk about weird."

"Well, This Situation turned worse by the second" Said T.O.M.

"We have to hurry and find the remaining 3 spirits right away." Said Afro "who knows what will happen if Shady activates the Nine-Tails' Power..We're running out of time here..."

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Realm of Chaos)

(_**Music: Mnemosyne OST-29- A Plot)**_

Nazo: "The plan was successful in Shadow taking the serum."

Medusa: "Very good Minatsuki and Nazo. As always you've done very well."

"I can tell that you weren't lying about them Medusa. They've both done well, unlike most of them." Eris had said turning her attention to Team Monstrous. "What? That Mortal had those guys with him..."

Minatsuki: "Save it McC****k."

Nazo: "Minatsuki."

Minatsuki: "yeah, yeah icey..."

Gilda: "So What now...Those Dweebs have the 2nd spirit in their hands"

Toto: "You guys are The Samurai's Enemies! Don't you know his weakness or something?"

Gilda: "Besides his Pink Girlfriend there's that Ditzune Shrine Priestess, That busty Curved Bat, That Stupid Cat, A blue Pony and That 4 Eyed-Troll. They all have a crush on that sadist and they're always clingy to him. tch! Poofy Womanizer & His Dumb Groupies"

Minatsuki: "Aww, looks like someone is jealous that those w***es are on McV****n's C**k & you're not getting any!"

Gilda: "Don't be dumb! Like i'll like that Sadistic fluffy rat!"

Nazo: "Calm yourselves."

Minatsuki: "Oh shut up icey you're spoiling the mood!"

Gilda: "Yeah Blue Dweeb, Piss off!"

Nazo: "Do you wish to get on my bad side?"

Minatsuki & Gilda: "Tch!"

Eris: "Now that the little problem is set aside, did you managed to secure the third one?"

Pom-pom and Chrysalis looked at each other with a nervous look on their faces. Eris asked sounding annoyed, "Now what is it?" Pom-Pom let out a nervous laughter and said, " Well, You see.."

Eris: "What… Did… You… Do?"

Chrysalis: "The Girl Escaped with force. Me & Pom Pom Tried to stop them..But she somehow manage to escape."

Eris stood there in silence and soon yelled "**WHAT THE F***K!?**" Soon enough she started to kick both Chrysalis and Pom-Pom's asses. Pom-Pom cried out, "**MY HAIR!**"

Eris: "**HOW THE HELL DID YOU LET HER ESCAPE!?**"

Chrysalis: "**WE DON'T KNOW! THAT WENCH USED SOMETHING TO HELP HER ESCAPE!**"

Eris: "**WHO!?**"

Pom-Pom: "**A-A GREEN HEDGEHOG! A GREEN HEDGEHOG HELPED HER ESCAPE!**"

Medusa: "A green hedgehog?"

* * *

-Back in Afro's House-

Soon, Afro, Vinyl, T.O.M and Naruto came back.

"So..What did you guys Talked about?" Envy asked.

"oh Nothing nothing" Said Afro. "Look Guys, We're on a time limit here. We Have to find the 3rd spirit and fast!"

"Woah there, Speedy Gonzales! What's The Rush?" Asked William.

"What's The Rush? Dude, Team Monstrous as well as Eris is making their next move as we speak. It's Best to make haste is what a wise man always said" said Afro.

"But didn't you hear slow & steady wins the race, Afro?" Neo asked

Afro: "Don't be Demicky, Neo.."

A knock came upon the door.

Afro: "huh? T.O.M. Did You have someone else on the Absolution?"

T.O.M.: "Not that i know of. All i took was Goku, Luffy, Naruto & ichigo here"

Maka: "I'll go get it."

With that Maka went to the door, she opened the door, and they heard her gasp.

Maka: "Hey your-Shadow come here!"

Shady got up from the couch and went to the door while saying, "Maka, what is it?!" Afro soon followed him whiling out, "Wonder who it could be-" As Afro is about to drink from a can of Coke, He stop midway near his mouth as it pours down on the floor and he crushes the can. There was a green hedgehog whom looked like Sonic, who wore a long black trench coat with a fire design on his sleeves and near the bottom.

He had worn no shirt revealing the scars on his chest, and he also wore dark blue cargo pants with green and black shoes; there were bindings with broken chains near his ankles. He had light blue eyes and he wore red shades over the eyes.

"Yo Shades! Wassup!" the hedgehog said to Shady.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**(Ending Theme:Futatsu no Kodō to Akai Tsumi (Tv Size)-On/Off)**_

* * *

_**(Meanwhile at Kester Team Studios, New York)**_

_Tenshi:__** "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!? WHERE ARE THE BITCHES THAT BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!?"  
**_

_Kenta:__** "CALM YOU NIP-NIPS, DUDE! THE EPISODE'S OVER! YOU CAN RELAX NOW!"**_

_Tenshi:__** "I AM NOT A DUDE YOU F*****R!"**_

_Kenta:__** "WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU WANNA DIE?!"**_

_Spiky-Hair:__** "AHEM!"**_

_Kenta & Tenshi: "eh?"_

_The Duo looked to see a yellow Ball with Hands and Red-Blue Spiky Hair. His facial expression was annoyed & pissed off at the same time. He Stared at the 2 creators._

_(Music:Vacance desuka Omaera Vacandesuka Omaera-Gintama OST 2 )_

_Kenta: "Oh Hey Mr. CEO...What's up?"_

_Tenshi: "You like the episode? Hehehe.."_

_Spiky-Hair: "I Liked the Episode...__**BUT LOOK HOW MANY LAWSUITS WE GOT! CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPEN?"**_

_Tenshi__**: "It wasn't my Fault! IT WAS KENTA'S!"**_

_Kenta:__** "YO! DON'T POUR THE BLAME ON ME!"**_

_Spiky-Hair: "__**It was both your faults!"**_

_The Two Creator's Shook in fear as the Mascot/ CEO Yelled at them._

"_Out of the Many Anime Creators,Cartoonist & Mangakas this Network had to offer, __**YOU TWO HAPPEN TO BE THE MOST INSANE & IRRESPONSIBLE ONE'S YET!**__"_

_Tenshi: "So anyway, what should we say to the readers?"_

_Kenta: "I'll See What I Can Do, But you gotta help too..Oh And Mr. Ceo.."_

_Spiky-Hair: "Hmm?"_

_Kenta: "We're still getting our own show...right..."_

_Spiky-Hair: "After your message to our viewers out their. __**YOU TWO WILL START TO CLEAN THE NETWORK BUILDING FROM HEAD TO TOE! OR ELSE YOU TWO WILL END UP IN THE GEORGE SHOW'S SITUATION & BECOME CANCELLED!"**_

_Tenshi: "Hmm, good point, maybe we should start on newgrounds…."_

_Kenta: "Shut up. Tenshi.."_

_Tenshi: "__**WHAT!? IT'S A GOOD WAY TO START THINGS OUT YOU KNOW!**__"_

_Spiky-Hair: "__**GET MOVING, YOU NICOMPOOPS!**__"_

_Kenta & Tenshi: "__**SIR YES SIR!**__"__**  
**_

* * *

_**Author's Comments:**_

Kenta Side:

Oh hai Gais!

Liked ACCXDAE Chapter 7? I Know i did

School's Almost starting so i might have less time on this (as Well as Other Fanfic series)...Bear with Me guys. I'll try to finish up stuff as i go. As off The Jokes about network (Which is my future network)..well. i figured why not give it a shot.

Also Check Out My Epic Anime Crossover Toonami Time With T.O.M. & Clyde & More Crossover Crew Weirdness!

_**So Yeps, See ya Later, Space Cowboy...**_

Tenshi Side:

_Hey all you people Tenshi the Anti-Fairy here! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!_

_This is my first time doing this so let me just give you a quick little background. As you may have already read throughout the chapters so far you probably have noticed by now, but for those of you that didn't notice know this._

_The characters I used within this and my other personal fanfiction I have written may be a little OCish in each one so I apologize if you hate even they are a little OCish (Just be glad I don't use a lot of OCs in the characters that already exist), however they still have their same personalities so they are still the same characters you love so much when you were a kid and now._

_If you are one of those people that haven't noticed this by now, I suggest you get help from Doctor Mario._

_**HE FIXES EVERYTHING!**_

_Anyway, now I don't want to give too much away about the character Algen or why Shady remembered a different way of how the battle turned out from the last chapter, but I'll just leave you with this, he is just plain sadistic, like think the Joker times over 9,0000 and Algen is what you'll get._

_And yes, if you did not notice __**THIS **__he is an OC character that I completely made up (He just happens to look like Shady you derps -_-), and if you already figured him out then I'll have KENTA give you his stash of Oreos and chocolate ice cream and syrup._

_By that I mean torture, heeheehee... Look out KENTA..._

_Anyway like & review this fanfic cause if you don't... __**I'LL GO FREDDY KRUEGER, CHUCKIE, JACKIE CHAN AND CHUCK NORRIS ON YOUR ASS!**__**THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO CAST OF 4KIDS!**_

_Also be sure to check my other fanfiction, such as:_

_Mark Of Tsubasa_

_The Bird Without Wings_

_The Puzzle Piece_

_The Life You Want_

_And my newest one, A Cat With Nine Lives!__** DO IT NOW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO READ THEM!**_

_**(NOTE: SINCE SCHOOL WILL BE STARTING ON MONDAY, I WILL DO MY BEST TO WRITE THEM, BUT I CAN'T GUARANTEE THEY WILL BE UP RIGHT AWAY SO YEAH -_-)**_


End file.
